Bakara Suresi/RBT/7
PEYGAMBERLERİN DERECELERİ 5 Nübüvvet Tek Bir Şeydir 5 Fena Fıllâh ve Beka Billâh 5 Mûsâ Aieyhisselâm Ve Diğerlerinin İşittiği İlâhî Kelâm 5 Te'vîlât-İ Necmiyye'den Tasavvufî Manâlar 6 Efendimiz (S.A.V.)'E "Nur" Adının Verilmesi 6 Meryem'in Oğlu Îsâ'ya Verilen Beyyineler 7 Hayır Ve Şer Allah'tandır 8 Yıldızların Mazhar Oldukları İlâhî İsimler 9 İsimlerin Asılları Ve Onlara Mazhâr Olan Melekler 9 Ölüm Gelmeden Önce İnfâk 9 Adalet Ve Zulüm 11 Hikâye (içki) 11 Sıhhat Ve Afiyetin Şükrü 12 ÂYETÜ’I-KÜRS’Î 12 Yüce Meali: 12 Tefsiri: 12 Allah İsminden Kulun Hazzı Ve Nasibi 12 Cemaatin Cezbeye Tutulması 13 Hikâye (Allah ismi ceiîli) 13 Kutbu'l-Aktâb'm Teşbihi 14 Tevhid'in Mertebeleri 14 HÛ zamiri 14 "Lâ" ve 15 Hayy İsm-İ Şerifin Manâsı 15 Eşya'nın Varlığı 16 İsm-i Azam Duası 16 Te'vîlât-i Necmiyyeden 16 İsm-İ Âzam'ın Hakikati 17 Hikâye (Allah uyur mu?) 17 Hikâye (uyku) 18 Hikâye (uyku) 18 Bilâl-İ Habeşî' Den(R.A.) Beyitler 18 Yer Ve Gökler Allah'ındır 18 Te'vîlât-i Necmiyyeden 19 Efendimizin (S.A.V.) Şefaati 19 Allah'ın Varlığı Ve Akıl 20 Te'vîlât-İ Necmiyyeden Tasavvufi Manâlar 21 İlim 21 Te'vîlât-İ Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Manâlar 23 Allah Yere Göğe Sığmaz 23 Allah'a Hiçbir Şey Ağırlık Vermez 24 Kullardan Büyük Ve Azametli Olanlar 24 Âyetü'l-Kürsî'de İlâhî Meseleler 24 Âyetü'l-Kürsî'de, Allâhü Teâlâ'nın Yedi İsmi Bulunuyor 25 Âyetü'I-Kürsinin Fazilet Ve Havassı 26 Âyetü'l-Kürsî Cinlerden Korur 26 Âyetü'l-Kürsî Cinni Ağaçtan İndirdi 27 Cinlere Kıtlık İsabet Etmesi 27 Âyetü'l-Kürsînin Faydaları 27 İlmin Kaynağı Gönüllere Şifâ Olan Kur'an-I Kerîmdir 27 Tur Dağına Yücelik Veren 28 İsm-İ Azam İle Dua 28 Dinde İkrah Yok 28 Tefsiri: 28 Hakikî Ve Mecazî İman Ve Küfür 29 Mukarrabîn 30 Ashâb-I Meş'eme 30 Ashâb-I Meymene'nin İmanı 30 Allâh Müminlerin Velisidir 31 Yüce Meali: 31 Tefsiri: 31 Kâfirlerin Dostu Tâğûttur 31 Müminlerin Mertebeleri 32 Fahrü'r-Râzî'nin İtirazı 33 Fahrü'r-Râzî'ye Cevâp 33 İnsanın Her İşe Kabiliyeti Vardır 33 İBRAHİM ALEYHİSSELÂM İLE NEMRUD 33 Yüce Meâlİ: 33 Tefsiri: 33 Nemrud 34 Dünyaya Hakim Olan Dört Kişi 34 Kâfirlere müik verilmesi 34 Güneşin Batıdan Doğması 35 Dünyada Hidâyet Bulamayan Âhirette Cenneti Göremez 36 Nemrudun Sonu 36 İnsanın Cevheri 36 Nefsine Vekalet 36 Ruh Hâkim Olursa 37 Efendimiz (S.A.V.)'İn Hâlifeleri 37 Şirki Hafi 37 Kayanın Üzerindeki Öğüt 38 Tahtaya Yazılan Güzel Bir Nasihat 38 UZEYR ALEYHİSSELÂM 38 Yüce Meali: 38 Tefsiri: 38 Buhtunnasr 38 Beyt-i Makdis'in imârı 39 Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'ın Diriltilmesi 40 Yüz Yılda Bile Bozulmayan 40 İlmi bir tetkik 40 Uzeyr A.S. İn Merkebinin Diriltilmesi 41 Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm Kudüs'de 41 Uzeyr A.S.'In Tevrâtı Ezbere Okuması 42 Yahudilerin Küfre Girmeleri 42 Önce Düşün Sonra Konuş 43 Haşr 43 İbrahim A.S Ve Ölülerin Diriltilmesi 44 Yüce Meali: 44 Tefsiri: 44 İlme'l-Yakîn Ayne'l-Yakîn Hakka'l-Yakîn 44 İlme'l-Yakîn: Haberlerden İstifâde Edilen İlimdir. 44 İbrahim A.S.In Şüphesi Yoktu 45 Kuşların Dirilmesi 46 Kuşların İşaret Ettiği Manâ 46 Riyaset Hırsı 46 Şeytan Tevbe Yerine Uzun Ömür İstedi 46 Te'vîlât-İ Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Manâlar 46 İNFAK 48 Yüce Meali: 48 Tefsiri: 48 Sadakanın Sevabını Arttıran Sebebler 48 Sadakaların Sevabiarı 49 Cömertlik 49 Dul Yetim Ve Miskinlerin İşine Koşan Kişi Mücâhid Gibidir 49 Hikâye (cömertlik) 49 Niyet mi Amel mi? 50 İnfâkın Mertebeleri 50 İnfâklarda Minnet Ve Eziyet 51 Hazret-İ Hasan'ın Cömertliği 51 Cömertlik 52 Başa Kakmak 52 Kudret Ve Mülk Sahibi 52 Kul Noksandır 52 Mülkün Sahibi 53 İyilikle Böbürlenme 53 Cömertlik ve İbrahim (a.s.) 53 Borç Vermek 53 Başa Kakan İle Cimri 53 İnsanlar Üç Tabaka Üzeredirler 54 Tatlı Dil 54 Sadaka Ve Tatlı Söz 54 Riya Yılan, Cimrilik Akreptir 54 Her İyilik Bir Sadakadır 55 Dünyan Mülk Ve Saltanatı 55 Hikâye 55 Allah'ın Rızâsı 56 Sadakalarınızı Boşa Gidermeyin 56 Başa Kakma Ve Gönül İncitme 57 Amellerin Sevapları 57 Riya İle Sadaka 58 Riyakâr Kişi 58 Sadakaları Gizleme 58 Dön Namazını Kıl, Sen Namaz Kılmadın 58 Riya Küçük Şirktir 58 Riyakârların Hesabı 59 Te'vîlât-İ Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Manâlar 59 Aşkı İlâhî 60 Allah İçin 60 İnfak 60 Mal Ruhun İkizidir 61 Aşıkların Cömertliği 61 İhlâs Sevapları Arttırır 62 Sadakanın Söylediği Beş Kelime 62 Sadaka Üstünlüğü 63 Sadakanın Harfleri 63 Rica 63 Manevî İflasa Bir Misâl 64 Hurma Ve Üzüm 64 Amellerin Sevabının Yanması 64 Mekrullah'dan Emin Olma 65 Tefekkür 65 İnfâk Eden Kurtulur 65 İhlâs 65 Rİyâ'nm ilâcı 66 Riya İle Namaz Kılmak 66 Efendimiz (S.A.V.)İn Vasiyyeti 66 Şeytanın Dost Ve Düşmanları 67 Ateşten Korunun 68 Hakka Teslim Ve Rızâ, Halk'a Da Hoşgörü Ve Cömertlik 68 İNFAK VE TASADDUK 68 "Rahman ve Rahîm olan Allah'ın adı ile 68 İnfâk Âyetleri 69 Yüce Meali: 69 Tefsiri: 69 Tayyib Ve Habis Kelimeleri 70 Sadaka Veren Çiftçi 70 İyilik Kötülüğü Önler 71 Ağaç Dikmek Sadakadır 71 Bir Ölçek Altından Hayırlı Olan Dua 71 Hikâye (sadaka) 71 Sofu Kimdir? 72 Şeytan Fakirlikle Korkutur 72 Hikmet Verilenler 72 Temiz Akıl Sahipleri 73 Kur'ân-I Kerîm İlmi Verilenler 73 Şeytanın Vesvese Yolları 73 Hikmet Nedir? 73 Akıl İle Bilinen Şeyler 74 Ahlâkullah 74 İnfâk Ve Adaklarınızı Allah Bilir 74 Zalimlerin Yardımcısı Yoktur 75 Sadakalar Günahları Siler 75 Sadakaların Aşikâr Ve Gizli Verilmelerinde Ölçü 75 Nafile Sadakalar 76 Peygamberlerin Dereceleri " O işaret olunan resuller, biz onların bâzısını bâzısından efdal kıldık. İçlerinden kimi var, Allâh, kelâmına Kelîm etti, bazısını da derecelerle daha yükseklere çıkardı. Meryem'in oğlu îsâ'ya da o beyyineleri verdik ve kendisini Ruh'ul-Kudüs ile te'yîd eyledik. Eğer Allâh dileseydi, bunların arkasındaki ümmetler, kendilerine o beyyineler geldikten sonra birbirlerinin kanma girmezlerdi. Ve lâkin ihtilâfa düştüler; kimi iymân etti, kimi küfür... Yine Allâh dileseydi, birbirlerinin kanına girmezlerdi; ve lâkin Allâh ne isterse yapar."253 "O işaret olunan resuller." Burada Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerİ'nin de, cümlesinden ol¬duğu bütün peygamberler işaret edilmektedir. "Resuller," kelimesindeki lâm, istiğrak içindir. "Biz onların bazısını bazısından efdal kıldık." Diğeri için olmayan menkıbelerle onu husûsî kılmakla, de¬ğerlerinden efdâl kıldı. Nübüvvet Tek Bir Şeydir Bil ki, muhakkak peygamberlerin hepsi nübüvvette (peygamberlikte) birbirlerine müsavidirler. Çünkü nübüvvet tek bir şeydir. Onda üstünlük olmaz. Ancak efdaliyet dereceler itibariyledir. (Şöyle ki:) Bazıları hâlillik makamına yükseldiler. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm gibi... Bu makam ondan başkası için hâsıl olmadı. Dâvûd Aleyhisselâm'a, nübüvvet, mülk (saltanat) ve güzel bir nağme (ses) verilmişti. Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'a cinler, insanlar, kuşlar ve rüzgâr musahhar (emrinde) kılındı. Bunlar babası Dâvûd Aleyhisselâm'a hâsıl olmamıştı (yani ona verilmemişti.) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine ise insanlar ve cinlere peygamber olarak gönderilme ve şeriatının daha önceki bütün şeriat¬ları neshetme hususiyeti verildi. Peygamberlerin bazıları, ümmetini bi'l-fıil tevhîd-i ef âl'e da¬vet etti; bi'1-kuvvet de sıfat ve zâta çağırdılar. Kimi de zât'a davet ettiler, yine fiil ile... Bu İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'dır. Çünkü ibrahim Aleyhisselâm, tevhîd'in kutbudur. Zîrâ peygamberler, ümmetlerini mebde' ve meâd'e bazı ilâ¬hî sıfatlar ile muttasıf olan Zât-ı Ehâdiyyete davet ediyorlardı; İbrahim Aleyhisselâm müstesna... O ümmetini Zât-i llâhiyeyi Ehâdİyet'e (yani tek olan bir ilâh'a) davet etti. Bundan (yani İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın bu hususiyetinden dolayı) Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'a tâbi olmayı emretti: "Sonra da sana vahy eyledik ki: 'Hakperest (hanif) olarak İbrahim milletine ittiba et! (tâbi ol!) O hiçbir zaman müşriklerden olmadı" İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'a tâbi olmak, cemi' itibariyledir; tafsîlâtı itibariyle değildir. Çünkü sıfatların tafsilatını tamamlayan an¬cak o'dur (yani Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretleridir.) Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinden başkası hatem (ü'1-enbiyâ) olmadı. Fena Fıllâh ve Beka Billâh Peygamberler, ümmetlerin meşrebleri itibariyle davet dere¬cesinde farklı olsalar bile, hepsi Allah'a vâsıl olmuş ve "fena fıllâh" ve "beka billâh" derecesine ulaşmış, yani Allah'ta fena bulmuş ve yine Allah'la bekâ'ya ermiş kimselerdir. Çünkü velayet, nübüvvetten öncedir. Velâyet'in son derece¬si, nübüvvetin ilk derecesidir. Nübüvvet, velayetin üzerine bina edilmektedir. Velayetin manâsı, fena fıflâh ve beka billâh'tır. Peygamberler, kesinlikle Allah'a vâsıl olan; ef âl, sıfat ve zât tevhîdlerinin tümünü elde etmişlerdir. "İçlerinden kimi var, Allah, kelâmına Kelîmetti." Yâni kendisiyle arada hiçbir vasıta olmaksızın konuşmak suretiyle Allâhü Teâlâ, onu efdal kıldı. O Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'dır. Mu¬sa Aleyhisselâm, Allah'ın kelîmidir. Allah'ın kelîmi, Allah ile mükâleme eden (yani Allah ile konuşan manasınadır) demektir. Mûsâ Aieyhisselâm Ve Diğerlerinin İşittiği İlâhî Kelâm Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm ve diğerlerinin Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerinden işittiği sesler hakkında âlimler ihtilâf ettiler. Yâni o (işitilen ses) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, harfler ve sesler cinsinden olma¬yan kadîm ve ezelî kelâmı olup olmadığı konusunda ihtilâf olundu. (İmam) Eş'arî ve ona tâbi olanlar buyurdular: Bu işitilen ses, ezelî kelâm idi. Onlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini keyfıyetsiz Yâ Ali! Benden nakledilen yola yardım et! Dedi. Sonra Ramazanı şerifin ortasında yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini rüyasında gördü. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ona: olarak görmek mümteni olmadığı gibi, O'nu keyfiyetsiz olarak işitmek de (akıldan) uzak değildir. Denildi ki, bu kelamı (yani kadîm ve ezelî olan kelâmüllahı) işitmek muhâl'dir. (Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm ve diğerleri tarafından) işitilen harfler ve seslerdi. "Ve bazısını da derecelerle daha yükseklere çıkardı." Yâni "dereceler üzerinde" demektir. Burada harfi cer, nez' edilmesi (yani hazfedilip, alınmasıyla mensûbtur. Bu bakımdan peygamberler bazı yönlerden birbirlerinden farklı derecelere sahiptirler. Birbirinden farklı mertebeler yönünden oldukça üstün derecelere sahiptirler. Onun diğerlerinden üstünlüğü, müteaddid vecihlerden (değişik yönlerden) ve farklı mertebelerdendir. Zahir olan, bununla Muhammed (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin murad edildiğidir. Çünkü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, onların (diğer peygamberlerin) üzerine üstün kılındı. Şu cihetle ki, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine verilenler hiç bir kimseye verilmedi. (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerine) çok âyetler verildi. Verilen âyetler (mu'cizeler) üç bin ve daha çoktu. Eğer Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'ne (hiçbir şey verilmeseydi de mû'cize olarak) sâdece Kur'ân-ı Kerîm verilseydi; elbette onunla (Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'le) diğer peygamberlere verilenlerin üzerine fazilet olarak kâfi gelirdi. Çünkü Kur'ân-ı Kerîm mu'cizesi bütün çağlar boyunca, dünya kaldıkça bakî olup kalıcıdır. Diğer Mucizeler böyle değildir. Hadisi şerifte buyuruldu: "Ben diğer peygamberler üzerine altı şeyle üstün (ve faziletli) kılındım. 1. Bana cevâmi'ul-kelim (çok manâ ifâde eden az söz) verildi. 2. (Düşmanlarıma) Korku ile yardım olundum. 3. Bana ganimet helâl kılındı. 4. Yeryüzü bana mescid ve tahûr (temiz ve temizleyici) kılındı. 5. Bütün mahlûkata peygamber olarak gönderildim. 6. Benimle peygamberler sona erdirildi. Te'vîlât-İ Necmiyye'den Tasavvufî Manâlar Te'vilâ-tı Necmiyye'de buyuruldu Bil ki, her fazilet sahibinin fazileti, onun nurunun ziyasını is¬tilâ etmesi (kaplaması) kaderincedir. Çünkü derecelerde yüksel¬mek, istilâ'nın yükselmesi miktarıncadır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: İlim verilenlere ise dereceler (vardır.)" İlim. vahdaniyet nurunun ziyası (aydinlığı)clır. İlim ziyâdeleş-tikçe, derece de ziyâde olup yükselir. Efendimiz (S.A.V.)'E "Nur" Adının Verilmesi Bu manâ'da Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin, mi'râc'ta gör¬düklerini haber vermesi, mükemmel olup ve (bilgi olarak) sana yeter. Muhakkak ki Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: *Âdem Aleyhisselâm'i dünya semâsında gördü, *Hazreti Yahya ve îsâ Aieyhisselâm'ı ikinci kat semâ'da, *Yusuf Aleyhisselâm'i üçüncü kat semâ'da *İdrîs Aleyhisselâm'i dördüncü kat semâ'da, *Harun Aleyhisselâm'ı beşirjçi kat semâ'da, *Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'i altıncı kat semâ'da, *İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'i yedinci kat semâ'da gördü. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, (bütün bunları) geçti; hatta "Sidre-i Müntehâ"ya yükseldi. Ve oradan da "Kaabe Kavseyn ev ednâ ya yükseldi. O Yüce Hazrete yakınlıkta bu derecelerde yükseliş; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine onun bu nuru istilâ etmeye ve nurun ziyasından (istifade etme) kuvvetine güç getirmesi (1/394) t ve tevhîd nurlarının, vücûd zulümâtin'a galebesi kaderincedir. Peygamberlerin mertebeleri, bazıları bazılarının üstünde ol¬du. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin, insaniyet zulmetinin üzerine, vahdaniyet nuru, galebe çaldığı vakit; Celâl ve Cemâl sıfatlarının tecelli etmelerinin hamleleriyle onun vücûdunun zulmeti, izmihla¬le uğradı, eridi yok oldu ve böylece fena buldu. Her bir peygamber, vücûdunda kalan zulmet miktarınca semavât (göklerin) mekanlarından bir mekânda kaldı. Efendimiz hiçbir mekân ve imkânda kalmadı. Çünkü o vü¬cûdunun zulmetinden fena bulup; vücûdunun nuruyla bakî kal¬mıştı. Bundan dolayı, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini,"Nur" diye isimlendirdi. Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: -"İşte size Allah" tan bir nûr, bir parlak kitâb geldi "Nur", Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'dir. "Kitab" ise Kur'ân-ı Kerîmdir. (Bunu) anla, ganimet bil. Sen bu manâları buradan başka bir yerde ( ve kitabta) bulamazsın. Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyyenin sözleri bitti. Meryem'in Oğlu Îsâ'ya Verilen Beyyineler "Meryem'in oğlu îsâ'ya da o beyyineleri verdik," Gaalip gelen parlak âyetler ve açık seçik Mucizeler verdik. (Bu beyyineler:) 1. Ölüleri diriltmek, 2. Hastalara şifâ vermek, 3. Anadan doğma körleri iyileştirmek, 4. Alaca hastalığına yakalananlara şifâ olmak, 5. Çamur'dan kuş yapmak, 6. Gayblardan haber vermek, 7. İndi. 8. Ve gökten sofranın (yemeğin) inmesi Mucizelerin verilmesi îsâ Aleyhisselâm'a mahsus olmamakla beraber; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, îsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın Mucizelerini onun faziletine sebep kıldı. Çünkü bu Mucizeler gerçekten açık âyetler ve büyük Mucizelerdi. İsâ Aleyhisselam'dan başkası onları göstermeye müstahak olmadı. Beyyinâtı getirmek, sâdece îsâ Aleyhisselâm'a mahsus olmamakla beraber, beyyinât için tayin ile o tahsis ediimes:; (Yahûdî ve Hıristiyanların ifratlarından dolayı onları takbîh etmek ve azarlamak içindir.) Yahudiler îsâ Aleyhisselâm'ı tahkir etmek, küçük görmek ve hafife almakla ifrat ettiler. Şu cihetle ki, îsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın peygamberliğine delâlet eden beyyinât-ı kaatia (kesin mucizeler) onun elinde zahir olunca, Yahudiler onu inkâr ettiler. (Yine bu âyeti Kerîme'de) Hıristiyanların îsâ Aleyhisselâm'a tazım etmek konusunda ifratlarına derecesine varmasına takbih vardır. Zîrâ Hıristiyanlar, îsâ Aleyhisseiâm'i risâlet ve nübüvvet derecesinden çıkardılar (ulûhiyyet mertebesini verdiler). "Ve kendisini teyîd eyledik." Yâni kendisini kuvvetlendirdik. "Rûh'ul-Kudüs ile" Tertemiz rûh... O ruhu Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri ona üfledi. Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri, îsâ Aleyhisselâm'ı o rûh ile diğer insanlardan yani kadın ve erkeğin nutfesinin içtima edilmesiye yaratılan diğerlerinden farklı yarattı. Çünkü hiç bir erkeğin sulbü îsâ Aleyhisselâm'a tazammun etmedi ve onun üzerine hayız gören kadının rahmi şâmil olmadı. Yâni îsâ Aleyhisselâm, herhangi bir erkeğin sulbünden gelmemiş ve hayız gören rahimlerden de uzaktı. "Kudüs" mukaddes manasınadır. Ruh'ul-Kudüs, kavli şerifi sadık adam" kabîlindendir. Veya "Kudüs" Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin kendisidir. "Ruh"u da Cebrail Aleyhisselâmdır. Buradaki izafet, (yani rûh kelimesinin "Kudüs" kelimesine izafeti) teşrif yani şereflendirmek içindir. Manâ şöyledir: Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri, ona Cebrail Aleyhisselâm ile işinin başında ortasında ve sonunda yardım etti. Amma işinin başında (ona yardım edilmesi) şu kavli şeriftendir: "Fakat biz ona (Meryem binti İmrân'a) Ruhumuzdan nefhettik. İşinin ortasında ona yapılan yardım ise, Cebrail Aleyhisse-iâm'ın ona ilimleri öğretmesi ve düşmanlardan muhafaza etmesidir. İşinin sonunda ona yapılan yardım ise, Yahudiler îsâ Aleyhisselâm'ı öldürmek istediklerinde Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin, onu semâya kaldırmasidir. "Eğer Allah dileseydi, bunların arkasındaki ümmetler, birbirlerinin kanına girmezlerdi." Yâni peygamberlerden sonra muhtelif (değişik) ümmetlerden demektir. Eğer Allah onların hepsini hak kelimesi üzerine ittifak eden, peygamberlerin getirdiklerine tâbi olmada ittifak hâlinde kılmakla: onların birbirlerini öldürmemelerini dileseydi onlar birbirlerini öldürmezlerdi. "Den" Bu harfi cer, fiiline taalluk etmektedir. "Kendilerine geldikten sonra." Yâni o peygamberler tarafından geldikten sonra. "O beyyineler." Açık Mucizeler ve zahir (aşikâr) âyetler... Hakkın hakîkatına delâlet eden, onlara tâbi olmayı icâb ettiren, onların kıtale götüren yollarından yüz çevirmekten men eden Mucize ve âyetler, demektir. "Ve lâkin ihtilâfa düştüler." Lakin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onların öldürülmemelerini dilemedi; çünkü onlar fahiş (büyük ve olmayacak bir) ayrılığa düştüler. "Onlardan kimi imân etti," Yâni bu peygamberlerin getirdikleri beyyinelere iman etti ve onunla amel ettiler. "Ve içlerinden kimi küfür..." Buna yani peygamberlerin getirdiği o beyyînelere iman etmediler. 0 beyyine ve peygamberlerden yüz çevirmekle inkâr ettikleri için; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilâhî hikmeti, onların birbirlerini öldürmeleri şeklinde iktizâ etti. Onlar da hallerinin iktizâsı gereğince birbirlerini öldürdüler. "Yine Allâh dileseydi." Birbirlerini öldürmemelerini dilesiydi; bu durumdan sonra, yine adetler gereğince öldürmeye sebep olan ihtilâf ve şikâklar meydana gelse bile; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri eğer onların birbirlerini öldürülmeleri dilmeseydi; "Birbirlerinin kanına girmezlerdi." Onlardan hiçbir uzun ve yardımcı damarları atmazdı (damarlarından kan akmazdı.) Çünkü her şey Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin melekûtunun altındadır. Yâni vücûdiyet (varlık) ve ademiyet (yokluk) işlerinde dilediğini yapar. Onların birbirlerini öldürmemeleri de Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinir dilememesinin cümlesindendir. Yâni Allah dilerse onlar birbirlerini öldürür ve eğer Allah dilemezse asla birbirlerinin kaniannı dökemezler. Terk etmek de yine Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin fiillerinin cümlesindendir. Yâni herhangi bir icâb ettirici sebep olmadan veya mâni (engel) bulunmadan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, dilediğini dilediği şekilde yapar. Bu âyet-i Kerîmede hadiselerin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dilemesine tâbi olduğuna, hayır ve şer veya iman ve küfür olarak her şeyin yaratılması Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dilemesine bağlıdır. Bu (aynı zamanda) mutezileye uyarıcı (ve onların bâtıl olan görüşlerini reddeden) bir âyet-i Kerîmedir. (1/395) Hayır Ve Şer Allah'tandır İmam Gazâlî (k.s.) hazretleri -Allah kendisini yüceltsin Ed-Dârru ve En-Nâfiu İsmi şeriflerin şerhinde şöyle buyurdular. O, hayrın ve şerrin kendisinden sudur ettiği; fayda ve zararın kendisinden geldiği zattır. Bütün bunlar (hayır, şer, fayda ve zarar) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine aittir. Bunların Allah'a mensup olması, ya meleklerin ve insanların veya câmidâtın (cansız varlıkların) vasıtasıyla olur. Ya da herhangi bir vasıta olmadan olur. Zehirin kendiliğinden öldürdüğünü ve zarar verdiğini asla zannetme. Yemeğin kendiliğinden doyurduğunu ve fayda verdiğini sanma. Ve kesinlikle melek, insan veya şeytan ya da mahlûkattan herhangi bir şey; (meselâ) yıldızların feleklerinden veya başka bir şeyin hayır ve şer üzerine takdîr'de bulunduğunu ve kendiliğinden zarar veya fayda verdiklerini sanma. Belki bütün bunlar, musahhar olmanın sebebidir. Bunlardan ancak kendisi musahhar olan şey sadır olur. Bütün bunların cümlesi ezelî kudrete izafetle meydana gelir. Bu izafet; avamın itikadında kalemin, kâtibe (yazıcıya) izafeti gibidir. (Yazı kalemden çıkar ama, onu kullanan başkasıdtr.) Meselâ sultan (hükümdar veya yetkili kişi), birine keramet (iyilik ve hayır) veya cezalandırmakta bulunduğunda, onun bu zarar veya faydası (fermanını yazdığı ve imzaladığı) kalemden değildir. Belki (bu zarar ve fayda) kalemin kendisine musahhar olduğu kişidendir. Diğer vasıta ve sebepler de böyledir... Biz burada "avamın itikadında" dedik. Çünkü câhil kişi. kalemin kâtibin eline musahhar kılındığını görür ve buna inanır. Ama arif kişi ise. kalemin Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin yed-i kudretinde olduğunu bilir. Kâtib o kudret eline musahhardır. Zîrâ Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri kâtibi yarattığında onun için kudret (güç) de yarattı. Onun üzerine (meydana gelmesi) kesin olan ve kendisinden asla tereddüt edilmeyen vesile ve sebebleri musallat etti. Ondan parmakların hareket etmesi sadır oldu. Kalemin ise hiç şüphesiz dilemesi veya kaçınması ve dilememesi mümkün değildir. Bakarsın ki, kâtib kalemiyle insandır, onun eli (ona yazı yazma irâde ve kudretini veren ise) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Bunu bildiği zaman, hayvandan en seçilen ve tercih edilen budur. Câmidâtta en zahir olan da budur. Yıldızların Mazhar Oldukları İlâhî İsimler "Ravzâtü'l-Ahyâr" isimli kitabın sahibi buyurdu: Müessir olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisidir. Yıldızlar ise âdî sebeblerdir. (Seyyâre-i seb'a denilen yıldızlardan herbiri, değişik ilâhî isimlere mazhâr olmuşlardır.) Güneş,"el-hayy" ismi şerifinin mazhârı olmuştur. Zühre, "mürîd" (isteyen, dileyen vmuread eden) muskıt (iskât eden ve düşüren) Kamer (ay) el-Kâbil (kabul eden isme) mazhar oldu. Bundan dolayı, "Beytü'l-İzze" onun mülkündedir. Merih, kadir ismine, alim181 Müşteri, ismine, El-Alîm: Hakkıyla bilen. Her şeyi çok iyi bilen. Olmuşları ve olacakları bilen. ilmiyle her şeyi kaplayan. Amellerimizi ve hatta bütün niyet ve duygularımızı bizden daha iyi bilir. Zuhal, cevâd (cömert) ismine mazhar oldu. İsimlerin Asılları Ve Onlara Mazhâr Olan Melekler İsimlerin asılları dört isimdir. Onlar; 1. "el-Hayat" 2. "el-İlim" 3. "el-Kudret" 4. "el-İrâde" İsrafil Aleyhisselâm, s_kiı "el-Hayat" ismi şerifine mazhâr oldu. İskât (düşürmede) bunun içindedir. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, "kavi" (söz mükâleme yani konuşma) ismi şeriflerine mazhâr oldu. Birinciye (yani ilme) itibâr ile Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, "ruh'ul-kudüs" mukaddes ruhtur. ikinciye (yani kavi, söz ve mükâlemeye) itibâr ile "ruhu'1-emîn" güvenilir rûh'tur. Bundan dolayı Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, vahyin hâmili oldu. Mikâil Aleyhisselâm, üiytfl "el-lrâdet" ismi şerifine mazhâr oldu. "el-cûd" (rahmet, kerem ve cömertlikte) bunun içindedir. Bundan dolayı Mikâil Aleyhisselâm, rızkların meleğidir. Azrail Aleyhisselâm, "el-Kudret" ismine mazhâr oldu. Bundan dolayı Azrail Aleyhisselâm, ceberut ve zorbaları kahretmektedir. Onları ölüm ve fena ile zelil kılmaktadır. Ölüm Gelmeden Önce İnfâk "Ey o bütün iymân edenlerî Size merzûk kıldığımız şeylerden infâk edin; gelmeden evvel bir gün ki, ondan alım-satım yok, dostluk da yok, şefaat de yok. Kâfirler ise hep o zâlimlerdir." "Ey o bütün iyman edenler! Size merzûk kıldığımız şeylerden İnfâk edin."(da ki) tebğîzıyyedir. Yâni sizi merzûk kıldığımız şeylerin bazısından, demektir. Ta'riz ona vâsıl olmak içindir ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden infâk etmeye teşvik içindir. Burada infâk'tan murat vâcib (farz) olan İnfâk'tir yani zekâttır. Zîrâ daha sonra gelen vaîd (korkutma ve azap tehdit) buna delâlet etmektedir. Alimlerin ekseriyetine göre, bu infâk hem farz olan zekâtı ve hem de nafile olan sadakayı içine almakatadır. İbtidâ-i gaye içindir. "Gelmeden evvel bir gün ki" Hesap ve ceza günü. "Ondan alım-satım yok." Kusurlu kişinin taksiratını tedârik edip tamamlamasının mümkün olmadığı gün gelmeden önce demektir. Bu cümle "O günde alış veriş var mı" mukadder suâlinin cevâbıdır ve bundan dolayı raf olarak geldi. bey1 bir malı para ile değiştirmektir. "Dostluk da yok." Ki, dostlarınız sizin yaptıklarınızı müsamaha ve hoşgörüyle karşılasınlar. "Hülle" sevgi, sadakat ve dostluk elemektir. Dostlukta sanki azalar, tahallül etmiş yani kenarına ve ortasına girerek; iç içe girmişlerdir. Halil, dost demektir. Çünkü o sana müdâhale etmektedir. Kıyamet gününde dostların arasındaki dostluklar kesilir. Ancak muttakîlerin arasında bulunan dostluk kesilmez. Şu âyeti Kerime'den dolayı: "Dostlar o gün birbirlerine düşmandırlar, müstesna ancak muttakîler. "Ve şefaat de yok." "Ve şefaat de yok. Kendilerine dayanabileceğiniz (sırtlarınızı yaslayıp) zimmetinizde olan günahlardan dolayı size şefaat edecek şefaatçiler yoktur. Kıyamet gününde nefyedilen (yani bu ayetle yasaklanan) şefaat, şefaatçinin müstakil davrandığı ve kendisine izin verilmeden yapılacak olan şefaattir. Çünkü muhakkak deliller (âyet-i Kerîme ve hadîs-i şerifler), müminler için şefaatin varlığını ve sübûtunu bildirmektedir. Bu da ancak kendilerine izin verildikten sonradır. Bu şefaat, Allah'a hiçbir şey şirk koşmadan ölen müminler hakkındadır. "Kâfirler ise" Yâni zekâtı vermeyi terk edenler, demektir. Burada zekâtın Allah yolunda yapılan diğer İnfâklann üzerine tercih edilmesi, bir tehdit ve uyarı içindir. Hac âyetinin sonunda olduğu gibi: "Yoluna gücü yeten her kimsenin o Beyt'i haccetmesi de insanlar üzerine Allah'ın bir hakkıdır ve kim bu hakkı tanımazsa, her halde Allah'ın ihtiyacı yok, o bütün âlemlerden ganîdir. Bu âyeti Kerîme'de geçen: "Kim inkâr ederse"; cümlesi, "Kim haccetmezse" yerinde ve manâsmdadır. Yine bu âyeti Kerîmeyle, zekâtı terk etmenin kâfirlerin sıfatlarından olduğunu bildirmek içindir. Zîrâ Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri şöyle.buyurdular: "Ve vay hâline o müşriklerin ki zekâtı vermezler. (Zekat vermeyen mümin için müşriktir denilmez. Bu bir tehdit ve azarlamadır.) "Hep o zâlimlerdir." Yâni nefislerini cezaya arz etmek ve dolayısıyla kendilerini azaba atmakla kendilerine zulmettiler. (Çünkü bunlar) malı, yerinin gayrisine koyuyorlar (yani verilmemesi gereken yerlere veriyorlar.) Malı Allah'ın rızâsının ve emrinin dışında sarf ediyorlar. (1/396) Eğer zekâtı vermediysen o zaman sen onun hastalığını arttırdın. Alkolün ilacı gibi o hastalığın da ilacı eksiktir. Râgıb İsfehânî buyurdu: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, müminleri merzûk etmiş olduğu, nefsânî ve azalar ilgili olan bedenî nimetlerinden İnfâk etmeye teşvik etti. Her ne kadar zahirde bilinen infâk malın İnfâkı ise de bazı kere, İnfâk ile nefsî ve bedenî gayret sarf ederek, düşmanla, hevâ ve hevesle mücâdele ve mücâhede etmek ve diğer ibâdetleri ifâ etmek de murat edilir. Dünya iktisap (kazanma) ve iptilâ (belâ, mihnet ve imtihan) evi ve yurdudur. Âhıret ise sevap ve ceza (yapılan amelin iyi veya kötü karşılığının alındığı) yerdir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, insanların kendisiyle faydalanacakları şeylerin âhırette tahsil edilmelerinin yolu ve yordamı olmadığını apaçık beyân etti. Bu üç şeyi zikriyle imtihan etti. Çünkü bu şeyler kendisine celp edilen menfaatlerin sebepleridir. Birincisi: Muâveza (ivazlaşmaktır). Bunun en büyüğü ve yüksek mertebesi de alış veriştir. İkincisi: Kendisiyle sevgi, sadakat ve dostluğun kaynaştığı şeylerdir. Bu da namaz ve hediyeler ismini alır. Üçüncüsü: Kendisiyle başkalarına yardım etmek mertebesine ulaştığı şeydir. Bu da şefaattir. Adalet Ve Zulüm Sözle adalet, mücmel olduğundan üç adaleti içine almaktadır. 1 - Kişiyle kendi nefsinin arasında adalet, 2- Kişiyle insanların arasında adalet, 3- Kişinin kendisiyle Allah'ın arasında olan şeylerde adalet. Yine zulmün de bu şekilde üç mertebesi vardır. Adaletin en büyüğü kişiyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin arasında olandır. O da imandır. Zulmün en büyüğü de ona mukabil olandır. İmânın mukabili küfürdür. Bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri şöyle buyurdu: "Kâfirler ise hep o zâlimlerdir." Yâni, şaibesiz olarak, bu vasfın kendileri için kullanılmasına müstahak oldular. Kul, imanın takvasına ermek için, infâk ve ihsan etmeye koşmalıdır. Hikâye (içki) Hikâye olundu. Şeyhlerden bir âbid, vardı. Şeytan onu iğfal etmek istedi. Buna güç yetiremedi. Hiçbir şey o şeyhin aldanmasına vesile olmadı. Şeytan, ona: -"Benim Âdemoğuüanni nasıl saptırdığımı sormaz mısın?" dedi. O da: -"Evet!". Şeytan: -"Anlatayım mı?" Şeyh: -"İnsanları saptırmak için en güvendiğin yolların ne olduğunu bana haber ver?" dedi. Şeytan: -"İnsanları aldatmak, saptırıp dalâlete düşürmek için, baş vurduğum yollar: 1- Cimrilik, 2- Hiddet (sinirlenmek), 3- Sarhoşluktur. Çünkü adam cimri olduğu zaman, malını kendisinin gözünde az gösterir ve ona başkalarının malına göz dikmesini söyler ve böylece şekilde ona vesvese veririm. Eğer adam hiddetli (sinirli) olursa, aramızda onunla oynarız; çocuklar topla oynadıkları gibi... Hiddetli kişi, duasiyla ölüleri dirilten (evliya) bir kişi olsa bile ondan (yani onu aldatmaktan) asla ümit kesmeyiz. Adam sarhoş olduğu zaman, onu her türlü şehvet (ve günaha) çekeriz; keçiyi kulağından tutup çektikleri gibi... Âkâmu'l-Mercân isimli kitap'ta da böyledir. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm Muhammed bin İsmail ei-Buhârî hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular. Bize baliğ oldu (ulaştı), Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Cebrâü Aleyhisselâm'a vahyedip buyurdu: -"Ey Cebrail! Ben azûmüş-şân seni dünyaya gönderip; seni dünya ehlinden kılmış olsaydım, orada hangi taât (ve ameli) yapardın?" diye sordu. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm: -"Ya Rabbi! Benim işimi Sen benden daha iyi biliyorsun. (Eğer ben dünya ehlinden olmuş olsaydım) o takdirde üç şeyi yapardım. Birinci: İyâi sahiplerine (çoluk çocuğu olan kişilere) ailelerinin nafakalarını temin etme hususunda yardımcı olurdum. İkincisi: Ben halkın ayıplarını ve günahlarını gizlerdim. Hatta senden başka mahlûkatından hiçbiri, kullarından herhangi birinin ayıbını ve günahlarını öğrenemezdi. Üçüncüsü: Susuz insanlara su verirdim. Su ile onların susuzluklarını giderirdim. "Ravzatü'l-ulemâ" İsimli kitab'ta da bu hadîs-i şerîf vardır. Sıhhat Ve Afiyetin Şükrü Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: Çünkü kendini kuvvetli ve hoş tutmalısın. Yâni sıhhat ve afiyet üzere olmaya dikkat etmelisin Sıhhat ve afiyetin şükrünü edâ etmek için zaif, hasta ve bîçârelerin yükünü yüklenmelisini Eğer tılsım gibi cansız suret ve manâsız bir heykel isen duvar olursun ve zamanla adın da cismin gibi olur. Ölümle dünyada adın ve nişanın kalmaz. Ve Ser kerem ağacın, besleyip terbiye edersen, elbette k. meyvesini verir... Dünyada kerem ve ihsan üzere olursan, adın dünyada bakî kalır." Ailahımî Bizleri, infâk ve istiğfar edenlerden eyle. Âmin. Âyetü’l-Kürs’i Yüce Meali Allah!.... Başka İlâh yok, ancak 0; dâima yaşayan, dâima duran, tutan hayy u kayyum 0. Ne gaflet basar O'nu, ne uyku... Göklerde olan her şey ve yer de olanlar Onundur. Kimin haddine ki, O'nun izni olmaksızın huzurunda şefaat edecek? Onların önlerinde ne var, arkalarında ne var hepsini bilir; onlar ise O'nun dilediği kadarından başka ilm-i ilahîsinden hiçbir şey kavrayamazlar. O'nun kürsîsi bütün gökleri ve yeri kucaklamıştır; her ikisini görüp-gözetmek O'na bir ağırlık da vermez. O öyle ulu, öyle büyük azametlidir. Tefsiri "Allah," Bu mübarek isim Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin doksan dokuz isimlerinin içinden en büyüğüdür yani ism-i azâmdır. Çünkü bu tüm ilâhî sıfatlan kendisinde toplayan zâta delâlet eder. Hatta bundan hiçbir sıfat şaz kalmaz. Yâni Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin zâtıyla ilgili hiçbir sıfat bu ismin dışında kalmaz. Diğer isimlerden her biri ise, (tüm sıfatlara delâlet etmeyip; sâdece) manâlardan, ilim, kudret, fiil ve başka bir şeylerden birine delâlet etmektedirler. Çünkü luî "Allah" ismi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin isimlerinin içinden en husûsî olanıdır. Zîrâ başkasına bu isim verilmez. Ne hakikât ve ne de mecazî manâda asla hiçbir mahlûka Allah adı verilmez. Ama Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin diğer isimleri mecazî manâda bazen mahlûkata isim olarak verilebilir: Kadir (her şeye gücü yeten) Alîm (her şeyi hakkıyla bilen) Rahîm (merhamet eden) ve diğer isimler gibi. Allah İsminden Kulun Hazzı Ve Nasibi Kul için yakışan ve gerekli olan şey, bu ismi zikreder zikretmez, hemen kulluğunu hatırlayıp, O'na karşı gerekeni yapmalıdır. Yâni kul kalbinin bütün gayreti ve himmetiyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri için olmalıdır. Ondan başkasını asla görmemelidir. Ondan başkasına yani mâsivâ'ya iltifat etmemelidir. Ancak O'ndan ümit etmeli, her şeyi ondan beklemeli ve ancak O'ndan korkmalıdır. Bu nasıl olmasın ki, kişi bu isimden O'nun hakiki ve gerçek varlık olduğunu muhakkak anlayacaktır. O'nun mâsivâsı yani O'ndan başka her şeyin fâni (geçici), helak (yok) olucu ve bâtıl olduğunu anlayacaktır. Kişi, O'nunla başta kendi nefsinin helak (yok) olucu ve bâtıl olduğunu görür. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri görüp ve teşvik ederek buyurdukları gibi (1/397): "Arab (şairlerin) söyledikleri en doğru beyit, Lebîd'in sözüdür: (O şöyle diyordu;) Allah'tan başka her şey bâtıldır. Bu kelimede (yani ism-i celâlinde) bulunan bazı faydalar (özelikler vardır ki) diğerlerinde yoktur. Zîrâ her kelimeden bir harf alınır (düşürülürse o kelimenin) mânâsı bozulur. Bu kelimenin manâsı bozulmaz. Eğer isminin başındaki elifi hazfedilirse, (alınır ve düşürülür ve silinirse o zaman) di (Lillâh-) kalır. Allâhü Teâlâ şöyle buyurdu "Allah'ındır hep göklerdeki ve yerlerdeki... Eğer eliften sonra bir de birinci lâm hazfedilirse, (o zaman da) kalır. Allâhü Teâlâ şöyle buyurdu "Göklerin ve yerin mülkü O'nun, hem diriltir, hem öldürür, hem 0 her şeye kadîr'dir. Eğer ikinci lâm hazfedilirse, (he) tek başına kalır, o da zamir olup, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine râcidir. Allâhü Teâlâ şöyle buyurdu "O öyle Allah ki O'ndan başka ilâh yok!" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin belîğ bir tesiri vardır; hususiyetle lafza-ı celâlin etkisi daha büyüktür. Cemaatin Cezbeye Tutulması Şeyh Üftâde (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Mevlânâ Aiâüddin el-Halvetî Bursa'ya geldiği zaman, Ulu Cami'de vaaz için minbere çıktı. Camiye bir çok insan toplanmıştı. (Cami hınca hınç doluydu), onun konuşmasını bekliyorlardı. O, bir kere: Yâ Allah!" dedi. Cemaati bir hâl aldı. Cemaate hâsıl olan bu hâl ile yerlerinde duramaz oldular, cezbeye tutuldular, ağlamaktan, feryat ve figân etmekten kendilerini alamadılar. Hikâye (Allah ismi ceiîli) Hikâye olundu. Asrın (zamanın) Sultanı ölünce, rical (devlet erkânından) bir cemaat, veziri öldürmeyi azmettiler Vezir kaçıp, İstanbul'da Şeyh Ebû'l-Vefâ hazretlerinin evine girdi. Vezir şeyh hazretlerinden kendisini korumasını talep edip ona sığındı. Şeyh hazretleri, veziri evine aldı. (Onu öldürmek için gelenlere nasihat ve öğütler verdi. Onlar, şeyhin sesine kulak vermediler.) Veziri yakalayıp öldürmek için, bu adamların hepsi şeyh hazretlerinin evine hücum ettiler. Bunun üzerine şeyh hazretleri bir kere: Yâ Allah!" dedi. Hepsi kaçtılar. Bak! (Düşün ve ibret al!) Onlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikrettikleri zaman, acâib eserleri zahir oluyordu. Bu mübarek ismin aynısını biz zikrettiğimiz zaman, bu zikrimiz için hiçbir eser zuhur etmiyor. Bunun sebebi, muhakkak ki onların nefislerini tezkiye etmeleri, kötülüklerden arınmaları ve ahlaklarını değiştirmelerindendir. Ama biz ise, bunlardan (nefsi temizleme ve ahlakı değiştirme gibi şeylerden) hiçbir şey bizde yok. Ve hatta bunlara kabiliyetimiz bile yok. Feyiz ancak ve ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katındandır. Hafız buyurdular; Ruhu'l-kudüs'ün feyzi ve yardımı diğerlerine gelseydi, elbette onlar da Mesih îsâ Aîeyhisselâm'ın yaptığı işleri yapabilirlerdi. "Başka ilâh yok, ancak O (var)" Bu cümle mübtedânm haberidir. O da lafza-i celâl'dir. Manâ ise şöyledir: İbâdete müstahak olan sâdece O'dur, başkası değil... Kutbu'l-Aktâb'm Teşbihi Hikâye olundu. Kutbu'l-Aktâb'm teşbihi: "Ey O. Ey O olan O ve ey (kendisinden) başka ilâh olmayan ve ancak kendisi olan O!" Kutbu'I-Aktâb. bunları hâl yoluyla söylediği zaman, tasarruflara kadir olur. Tevhid'in Mertebeleri Tevhîd'in üç mertebesi vardır. 1- Mübtedîlerin s (yeni başlayan ve henüz işin başında olanların) tevhîdi: anı "Allah'tan başka ilâh yoktur" cümlesidir. 2- Mutevassıtların (orta derecede olanların) tevhîdi: cJîvı iîı N "Senden başka ilâh yoktur." Cümlesidir. Çünkü bunlar, şuhûd (müşahede etme) makâmındadırlar. Bu makama yakışan ve gereği olan kelime ise hitap şeklidir. 3- Mükemmel ve kâmil olan zatların tevhididir. Bunlar, tevhîdi, "vâhidü'l-ehacT yani bir olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden işitmektedirler. O da: "Benden başka ilâh yoktur" cüm¬lesidir. Çünkü bunlar, "Fenâ-i külli" makamında olduklarından; onlardan asla bir şey sadır olmaz. HÛ zamiri İbnü'ş-Şeyh, "Hâşiye"sinde İhlâs sûresinde şöyle buyurdular: lafzı, mukarrabîn (Allah'a yaklaşmış) olanların makamına işarettir. Onlar, eşyanın mahiyetine ve hakikatine bakan ve eşyâ'yı mahiyetleriyle olduğu gibi görenlerdir. Hiç şüphesiz bunlar, Allah'tan gayrisini görmezler. (Yâni bunlar, tüm eşyâ'da başka bir şeyi değil, sâdece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini görürler.) Çünkü Hak Teâlâ hazretleri, yalnızca zâtı itibariyle vücûdu vâcib olan yani varlığı gerekli olandır. Ama Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dışındaki şeylerin varlığı ise mümkündür. Yâni mümkinâttandırlar. Mümkün olan bir şeye mahiyeti cihetiyle bakıldığı zaman, yok olur. Bundan dolayı bunlar (mukarrabîn), Hak Subhânehû ve Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka (gerçek manâ'da) bir mevcûd (varlık) görmediler. (Mümkinatın varlığı ile yokluğu birbirine eşittir.) (o) kelimesi, eğer mutlak işaret için olursa, (o zaman iki durumu vardır:) sure: 1- Kendisinden önce zikri geçen bir şeyle değişik yollardan biriyle kendisinden muradın ne olduğu tayin ve beyân edilmeye muhtaçtır, 2- Veya kendisinden sonra kendisini tefsir eden bir şey kendisinden sonra gelmelidir., Yoksa (yani zamirinin sıyâk ve sibakından kendisinin râci olduğu bir merci olmazsa o zaman) o, Hak subhânehû ve Teâlâ hazretlerini işaret etmektedir. Bu işarette (yanizamirinin sıyâk ve sibakından bir şey olmadığı zaman, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine işaret etmesinde) murad edilen zâtı diğerlerinden temyiz etmeye muhtaç değildir. Çünkü mümeyyizin getirilmesine ihtiyaç duymak ancak, ibhâm (kapalılığın) vaki olmylıasa olur. Bu da ancak, zamiriyle işaret edilen işaret edilmeye elverişli değişik müşârün ileyhlerin (işaret edilen şeylerin) olmasıyla olur. Biz açıkladık; onlar (mukarrabîn yani Allah'a yaklaşanlar), akıllarının gözleriyle sâdece "Vahid" yani bir olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini müşahede ederler. Bu sebepten dolayı lafzı sanki, bunlar (mukarrabîn) için tam bir irfanın hasıl olmasına kâfidir. İbnü'ş-Şeyhin sözleri bitti. kelimesinin faydasız ve sâdece bir zamir olduğunu iddia edip, tasavvuf ehlinden bir cemaat üzerine inkâr edenlere karşı hüccet ve delil olması için; "Her halde hepinizin ilâhı bir olan ilândır; (ondan) başka ilâh yok, ancak O (vardır). Ayeti Kerîmesinin tefsirinde daha önce zikrettim. Bu makamdan ayrılmadan daha geniş bilgi için oraya bakın. Cesedimde ruhum menzilesinde olan şeyhim ve dayanağım buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini bilen gerçek âlimlere yanında: "Allah'tan başka ilâh yoktur" diye zikretmek; Allah. Allah veya diye zikretmekten daha faziletlidir. Çünkü, "Allah'tan başka ilâh yoktur" cümlesinde nefly ve isbâti kendisinde toplamaktadır. (Yâni bir yönüyle Allah'ın dışındaki mabûdları redderken diğer yönden de Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin varlığını kabul ve isbât etmektedir.) Yine bu cümle çok ilim ve marifeti hâvidir yani içine almaktadır. "Cinsi ilâh yoktur" cümlesiyle nefyedilen şey, hüküm olarak mahlûkatın aynısıdır. İlmen değil... Hak Teâlâ hazretlerini de ilmen ve hükmen isbât etmektedir. (1/399) Yine bana şunu ifâde etmektedir. Ben,"Allah'tan başka ilâh yoktur" dediğim zaman, hakkânî şühûd ile tüm halkın (yaratıkların) fiillerini, sıfat ve zâtlarını; Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin fiilleri, sıfat ve zâtının önünde fâniliğine şâhidlik etmektedir. Bu cem'in ve ahadiyyetin iktizâsıdır. İşte bu kelime hakikatte bu manâya işaret etmektedir. Ve ben: İki "Muhammedü'r-Rasûlullah" (Muhammed s.a.v. Allah'ın rasûludur.) dediğim zaman yine bu hakkânî şuhûd ile onların fiillerinin, sıfatlarının ve zatlarının Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin fiilleri, sıfatları ve zatıyla bakî olduğuna şahitlik etmektedir. İşte bu farkın ve vahdaniyetin gereğidir. Bu kelimede yine bu mertebeye işaret etmektedir. Kulun tevhidi bu müşahede üzere olduğu zaman, hiç şüphesiz onun tevhidi hakikî bir tevhîd olmuş olur. Resmî ve nefsânî bir tevhîd değil... "Lâ" ve Mevlânâ Câmî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Gerçi v da adem (yokluğun) terki vardır, vı da kademin furûu vardır. Gerçi da küfür, inkâr ve inat vardır, vı da ise müşahede hazinesinin anahtarı var... Onlar nakıştan az önce gittiler... Bu vahdetin kademine yetiştirdi. Ta çalışmazsan uzak olan birçok perdeyi delip geçemezsen Güneşin vahdet nurunu göremezsin. Güneş her zaman vardır; ama senin perdenden ve senden saklanmaktadır... Gerçi güneş senin perdelerinin dışına geldi. Bu arada iki perdeyi kaldırdı. Onlar zemin-ü zaman ve mekanda oluştu... Sen onların hepsini aşikâr ve gizli görürsün... Eğer görecek gözün varsa! Allahım! Bizleri cemi" ayn ve yakîn mertebelerine ulaştır. (Lafz-ı Celâlin) ikinci haberidir. "Hayy" lügatte hayatı olan (canlı şey) demektir. Ölüme câmidiyete (cansızlığa) zıt olan bir sıfattır. "Hayy" sıfat, his. hareket ve irâdeyi gerektirir. İnsanın kendisiyle vasıflandığı en şerefli sıfatı, "dârü'l-kerâmet" ikramlar yurdunda sahip olduğu ebedî hayattır. Bari Azze ve Celle hazretleri, bu vasıfla sıfatlanıp; "Hayy"dir denildi. Bunun manâsı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, daimî ve bâkfdir. O'na asla ölüm ve fena bulmak (yok olmak) yolu yoktur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ezelî ve ebedî hayat ile mevsûftur. Ona ölüm yoktur. Hayy İsm-i Şerifin Manâsı İmam Gazâlî hazretleri "Şerhü'l-Esmâi'l-Hüsnâ" isimli kitabında şöyle buyurdu: "Hayy" idrâk ile faal olmak (yani hareket) etmektir. Hatta "fiili ve idrâki olmayan ölüdür. İdrâk derecelerinin en düşüğü müdrikin (idrâk edenin) kendi nefsini idrâk etmesidir. Yâni kendi varlığının farkına varmasidır. Nefsinin (yani kendi varlığının farkına varmayan) câmidât (cansız varlıklar) ve ölülerdir. Kâmil ve mutlak "Hayy". bütün idrâk olunan her şeyin kendisinin idrâkinin altına girdiği ve bütün mevcudatın fiilinin tahtına (altına) girdiği ve hatta ilminden hiçbir idrâk olunan şeyin gizlenmediği ve hiçbir mefûlün (yapılan işin) fiilinin dışında olmayan zâttır. İşte bu da Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. O, mutlak olarak hayydir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dışındaki canlı olan mahlûkatın hayatı ise, idrâk ve fiili kaderincedir. Bütün bunlar şu kavl-i şerifin içinde mahsurdur: (O) kayyum(dur.) Tedbir ettiğinde işi ayakta tutandır. (O) kayyum(dur) güzel ismi. (ayakta tutan) ism-i failinin mübalağa sığasıdır. Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, dâima her şey üzerine emrinin tedbiriyle onları yaratmada, onlara rızk vermede onları layık oldukları kemâle erdirmede ve onları muhafaza etmekle her zaman onların işleriyle kaaimdir. Eşya'nın Varlığı İmâm Gazali Hazretleri buyurdu: Bil ki eşya bazı kısımlara bölünür. Bazıları bir mahalle (hulul edecekleri bir şeye) muhtaçtırlar. A'râz ve evsâf gibi. (Yâni boyanın duvarda tutunması gibi). Bunlar için bunların kendi nefısleriyle kâim olmadıkları söylenir. Bir kısmı da varlıkları için bir mahalle muhtaç değillerdir. Bunlara da kendi nefsiyle kâim olan şeyler denilir. Meselâ cevahir gibi. Ancak şu kadar var ki. cevahir her ne kadar kendi nefsiyle kaaim ise ve bir mahal (hulul edeceği bir şeyden) müstağni ve kendi nefsiyle kaaim oluyorsa da. ama varlığı için gerekli olan işlerden müstağni değildir. Yâni var olmasında başkasına muhtaçtırlar. Varlıklarında başka bir şarta bağlıdırlar. Kendi kendilerine var olamazlar. Bunlar her ne kadar mahal (yani hulul edecekleri bir şeye muhtaç olmasalar bile; var olmakta başka bir varlığın varlığına muhtaçtırlar. Eğer şey, vucûd'da mevcûd ise. zâtı zâtına kâfî ve gayrisinde kendisini için kâim yoksa ve kendisinin varlığı için, başkasının varlığı şart değilse, işte bu mutlak olarak kendi nefsiyle kâim demektir. Eğer bununla beraber, bütün mevcudat kendisiyle kaaim ve hatta eşya için, vücût ve devam bile tasavvur edilmiyor ve vücût ancak onunla oluyorsa, işte o "kayyûm"dur. Çünkü o zâtı ile kâimdir. Ve her şeyin varlığı ve kâim olması ancak onun sebebiyle olur. İşte bu ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Kulun bu vasıftan nasibi (medhâlî) ise Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dışında yani mâsivâ'dan müstağni olması kaderincedir. İmam Gazali hazretlerinin sözleri bitti. (1/399) İsm-i Azam Duası İsm-i Azam Duası Denildi ki, "El-hayyu'l- kayyum" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin büyük ismidir. Yâni ism-i azamdır. îsâ Aîeyhisselâm, ölüleri diriltmek istediği zaman, bu isimlerle dua ederdi. Ve: "Ey hayy ve ey kâyyum (olan Allahım!) diye dua ederdi. Denilir ki. deniz ehlinin yani deniz yolculuğu yapan kişiler, boğulmaktan korktukları zaman, "Ey hayy ve ey kâyyum (olan Allahım!) diye dua ederler. Ali bin, Ebî Tâlib (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Bedir günü olduğu zaman, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ne yaptığına bakmak için gittim. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, secde hâlinde olup, şöyle c(ua ediyordu: "Ey hayy ve ey kâyyum (olan Allahım!) Defalarca gidip geldim, hep Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini bu şekilde dua ederken gördüm. Bu kelimelere başka bir şeyi eklemiyordu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, fethi müyesser kılasıya kadar hep bu hâl üzere dua ettiler. Hazret-i Ali (r.a.) Efendimizin bu rivayeti bu isimlerinin büyüklüklerine delâlet etmektedir. Te'vîlât-i Necmiyyeden Te'vîlât-i Necmiyyede buyuruldu İsm-i Azam duasının manâsında bu iki isme işaret edildi. Bu iki isim: "El-hayyu'l- kâyyum" isimleridir. Çünkü Ei-hayy ismi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bütün isim ve sıfatlarının (manâlarının) üzerine şâmildir. Kadir, kudret, alîm, ilim semi, işitmek basîr, basar görmek mütekellim, kelâm, (konuşması olmak.) murid (irâde.dilemek) bakî (ebedî ve ezelî olmak): El-hayy isminin ayrılmaz lazımlardır. Kayyum ismi ise, bütün mahlûkatın kendisine muhtaç olduğu (isim ve sıfatların manâlarına) şâmildir, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kuluna bu iki sıfat ile tecelli ettiği zaman (her bir sıfatta değişik bir hâl inkişâf eder;) El-hayy sıfatının tecelli etmesi anında kula bütün isim ve sıfatların manâları inkişâf eder. Kayyum sıfatının tecelli etmesi anında ise kul, bütün mahlûkatın fena bulduğunu müşahede eder. Zîrâ mahlûkatın kıyamı (var olması) Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin Kayyumluğuna bağlı olduğundan ve kendi başlarına var olamadıklarına ogöre, (onların varlıkları fâni gibi yani bir nevi yokturlar.) Kayyum sıfatının tecelli etmesiyle Hak geldi bâtıl zail oldu, silinip gitti. İşte o zaman varlıkta ancak "El-hayyu'l- kayyum" görülür. El-hayy ism-i şerifi selb edilip alındığı zaman, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bütün isimleri (alınmış olur) ve fj-Jdl Kayyum ismi alındığında ise mahlûkatın kıyamı alınmış olur. O zaman ikisinin arasındaki ikilik kalkmış olur. Çokluk (taaddüt) kalktığı zaman, vahdet kalır. 0 zaman kendisine tecelli eden kişiye ism-i azam olmuş olur. Vahdaniyet azametinin müşahedesi anında ferdâniyet aynının lisâniyle onu zikreden. Yoksa insaniyetin beyân lisanıyla değil... İşte bu durum'da kul, Hak Teâlâ hazretlerini, kendisiyle dua ettiği zaman icabet edilen ve istediği zaman isteği verilen, o ism-i azam duasıyla zikretmiş olur. Ama zikreden kişi, ğaybi anında dua ettiği zaman, bütün isimler, gaybet hâline nisbetle ism-i azam duası olmaz. Ama kul Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin azametini müşahede ederek, dua ettiği zaman, bütün dualar, ism-i azam olur. İsm-İ Âzam'ın Hakikati Bâyezîd-ı Bestâmî (k.s.) hazretlerine İsm-i Azamdan sorulduğu gibi. Ona ism-i Azam'ın ne olduğu sorulduğunda, şöyle buyurdular: "İsm-i Azamın belirli bir tarifi (had ve hududu) yoktur. Lakin sen kalbini her şeyden boşaltıp, onu, Allah in vahdaniyetine teslim et. Sen bu şekilde olduğun zaman, istediğin isimle dilediğin şekilde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine dua et." Te'vîlât-i Necmiyyede olanlar bitti. Bil ki, ism-i azam, hakîkat-ı Muhammediyye'den ibarettir. Onu bilen ism-i azamı bilmiş olur. İlâhî isimleri cami olan (kendisinde toplayan) suretin ismidir. O, onun rabbidir. Feyiz ondandır. Bunu bil. Büyük ve yeterli bir hazza kurtuluşa erer. "O. Ne gaflet basar O'nu, ne uyku..." Uyuklama, ağırlık ve gevşekliktir. Uykudan önce insanın mizacına arız olan uyuklamadır. Uyuklama uykunun başlangıcıdır. Uykudur. Uyku, dimağ sinirlerinin çok olan buharın rutubetinin baskısı yardımıyla hayat sahiplerine arız olan bir hâldir. Zahiri hisleri re'sen hissetmek üzerine tevakkuf etme cihetinde arız olur. Mübalağa da kıyasta aksi olduğu halde, âyet-i Kerîmede uyuklamanın, uyku üzerine takdîm edilmesinin sebebi, dış görünüş ve meydana gelişteki tertibe göredir. Çünkü insanda bu ikisinden, önce sL. uyuklama, sonra da uyku arız olur. İkisinin arasına yani, "O. Ne gaflet basar O'nu, ne uyku..." derken, V kelimesinin ortalaması (atıf harfiyle iktifa edilmeyip S/ bir daha zikredilmesi,) nefyinin bunların her ikisine şümullü (ve bunların Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri için söz konusu olmadığını tam olarak beyan) etmek içindir. Bundan Murat, bu ikisinden (uyuklama ve uykudan) herhangi bir şeyin noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden meydana gelmeyi nefyetmektir. Çünkü bunların ikisi yani uyuklamak ve uyumak Allâhü Teâlâ'nın sânından değildir. Uyuklamak ve uykunun Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine musallat ve arız olmasının mümkün olmadığını, vaki olan riâyetleri edinmemekle tâbir etti. Çünkü uyuklama ve uykunun arız olması, maruzlarını almak ve istilâ etmek yoluyla olur. (Böyle bir şeyin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine arız olması asla caiz değildir.) Bu cümle, teşbihi nefyetmek ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, fjŞîı ^Jı "El-hayyu'l- kayyum" olduğunu te'kîd etmek içindir. "Zîrâ kimi, uyuklama ve uyku tutarsa, onun hayatına âfet arız olmuş demektir. O muhafaza etmede kusurlu olmuş olur. O muhafaza ile kâim olamaz. İşte bütün bunlardan dolayı, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yorgunluk ve istirahat ihtiyacı gibi şeyler arız olmaz. Allâhü Teâlâ uyku ile istirahat etmez, böyle bir ihtiyaç duymaz. Çünkü uyku ölümün kardeşidir. Ölüm ise hayatın zıddıdır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri hayy-ı hakikîdir. Ona hayatın zıddı iltihak etmez. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kemâl sıfatlarıyla muttasıftır. O noksanlık ifâde eden bütün sıfatlardan münezzehtir. Hikâye (Allah uyur mu?) Rivayet olundu. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin uyuyup uyumadığı hakkında meleklere: -"Rabbimiz uyur mu?" diye sordu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri meleklere, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ı üç gün uykusuz bırakmalarını, uyumasına izin vermemelerini vahyetti. Sonra, Allâhü Teâlâ, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a: -Eline içi dolu iki (cam) bardak al" dedi. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm içi su dolu iki bardak aldı. Onu uyku tuttu. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm uyudu. Bardaklar elinden düşüp kırıldılar. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Müsâ Aleyhisselâm'a vahyetti: -"Ben kudretimle gökleri ve yeri tutmaktayım! Eğer beni uyku ve uyuklama tutacak olursa, o zaman yer ve gök (senin elindeki bardaklar gibi) düşüp zail olurlar. (1/400) Keşşafta da böyledir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri uyumaz. Ve O'na uyumak da yakışmaz. Ibni Melek buyurdu: Bu uykunun Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri için muhal olduğu konusunda bir beyandır. Çünkü uyumak bir acizlik alâmetidir. Oysa Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, acizlikten münezzehtir ve yücedir. Sözü bitti. Bu vasıfta kulun nasîbi (ve alacağı ders:) Uykuyu terk etmesidir. Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kullarına uyumaları için vermiş olduğu ruhsat ise belki 0 Yüce Allah'ın fazl-ü keremidir. Lakin çok uyumak, tembelliktir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, tembel insanları sevmez. Ebû Yezid-i Bestâmi (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Bana (manevî fütuhat) olmadı. Ancak ben gecelerimi gündüz yaptıktan sonra, bana açılan (manevî kapılar) açıldı." Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: Akıllı olan kimse, ancak uyku kendisini kahrettiği ve kendisine galebe çaldığı zaman başını yastığa koyup uyur... Akıllı kişi, uykunun tam bastırmasıyla farkına varmadan uyuyan kimsedir... Hikâye (uyku) Denildi ki, bir adamın iki talebesi vardı. Aralarında ihtilaf ettiler. Talebenin biri: -"Uyku (uyanıklıktan) daha hayırlıdır. Çünkü insan bu hâldeyken yani uykuda iken Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine isyan etmiyor," dedi. Diğeri de: -"Uyanık olmak daha hayırlıdır. Çünkü bu hâldeyken kişi Rabbini bilmektedir, ikisi gidip şeyhlerine danıştılar onu aralarında hakem tayin ettiler. Şeyh, uyanıklığın hayırlı olduğunu iddia eden talebesine döndü: -"Uyanık olmanın hayırlı olduğunu söyleyen sen! Senin için hayat daha hayırlıdır!" dedi. Hikâye (uyku) Denildi ki, adamın biri bir câriye satın aldı. Akşam olunca ona yatağını sermesini söyledi. Cariye de: -"Efendim! Senin de bir efendin var mı?" diye sordu. Adam: -"Evet!" dedi. Cariye yine sordu: -"Peki uyur mu?" Adam: -"Hayır! Efendim uyumaz!" dedi. Cariye: -"O halde, senin efendin uyumazken, sen uyumaktan haya duymaz mısın?" dedi. Bilâl-İ Habeşî' Den(R.A.) Beyitler Şu beyitler, Bilâî-i Habeşî (r.a.) hazretlerinin seher vaktinde zikrettiği beyitlerdendir. Ey derin uyku sahipleri! Rabbi uyumayan bir kulun uyuması (bu) değildir. Sen bütün geceyi (tatlı ve) güzel uykuyla geçirdikten sonra mı "hiç şüphesiz ben günahkârım" diyorsun? Yer Ve Gökler Allah'ındır "Göklerde olan her şey ve yerde olanlar O'nundur." Bu cümle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kayyumluğunu ikrar etmek ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gerçek manâ'da kayyum olduğuna kesin delildir. Bu (aynı zamanda) O'nun ulûhiyyette münferit olduğuna bir hüccettir. Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri gökleri, yeri ve ikisinin içinde olan her şeyi yarattı. Buradaki müşareket (ortaklık) göklerde ve yerde olan şeylerdedir. Yerin içinde göklerde olan her şey kendisinin olan bir zâtın yani Yüce Allah'ın bir ortağının olması muhaldir. Gökler ve yerde olan her şey ve gökler ve yerde olan her akıl sahibi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mülküdür. Hiçbir varlığın bu şeylerde O'na ortaklığı yoktur. Hiçbir kimsenin Aliâhü Teâlâ üzerine bir hükümranlığı da yoktur. Allah'tan başkasına ibâdet etmek asla caiz değildir. Sizin herhangi birinizin izni olmadan kölesinin (hizmetçisinin) bir başkasına hizmet etmesi caiz olmadığı gibi... "Göklerde ve yerde olanlardan" murad, göklerin ve içine dâhil olan cüzlerinin umûmudur (hepsidir). Veya onların dışında olup, göklerde ve yerde yerleşmiş olan akıl sahipleri ve diğer varlıklardır. "Göklerde olan her şey ve yerde olanlar'O'nundun" denilmesi; "Gökler ve yer ve ikisinin içinde ' olanlar O'nundur." (şeklinde) söylenilmesinden daha beliğdir. Çünkü, (ikisinde olan her şey) sözü, gökler ve yer zikredildikten so'nra getirilmiş olur. Bu durumda sâdece haricinde olup kendilerine yerleşen (yani ikisinin dışında ve üzerinde olan) işleri kapmış olur. (Halbuki burada kastedilen manâ gökler yerler, gökler ve yerin içinde olanlar ve gökler ile yerin üzerinde olan tüm varlıklardır. Bundan do (ılay Değer burada gökler, yerlerin içinde ve dışında olanları içine alan umûmî bir manâ murat edilse, o lafzın zikri (ayrıca) ikisini zikretmekten müstağni olmuş olur. "O'nun izni olmaksızın huzurunda şefaat edecek?" mübtedâ'dır. ıs onun haberidir. kelimesi, 'nin sıfatıdır. Veya ondan bedeldir. lafzı, eğer istifham (soru edatı) olursa (o zaman) manâsı nefıy'dir. Bundan dolayı, "ancak O'nun izniyle olur" kavli şerifi cümleye dâhil oldu. aîp lafzında iki vecih vardır. Birii.cisi bunun (şefaat eder fiiline) taalluk ettiğidir. İkincisi bunun, (şefaat eder fiilinin) zamirinden hâl'in yerinde olan bir mahzûf a taalluk etmektedir. Buna göre bu cümlenin manâsı: Allah'ın izni olmadıkça onun «atında istikrar etmiş bir halde olan hiç kimse şefaat edemez. Bu vecih, Allah'ın katında olanlar (ve mertebe bakımından) ona yakın olanlar onya unninda şefaat edemediklerine uzak olanların şefaatinin akıldan çok uzak olduğu ve asla düşünülemeyeceğini kuvvetlendirmektedir. kavli şerifi bir mahzûfa taalluk etmektedir. Çünkü burası, £& (şefaat eder fiilinin) failinden hâldir. Ve bu istisna, istisnâ-i müferrağ'dir. kavli şerifinin başındaki (be) musahabe manisânadir. Buna göre bu kavl-i şerifin manâsı: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında hiçbir kimse hiçbir halde şefaat edemez. Ancak kendisine şefaat etme izninin verildiği hâl hariç, demektir. Veya: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında işlerden herhangi bir iş ile hiç kimse şefaat edemez. Ancak onun izniyle şefaat edebilir, demektir. kavli şerifinin başındaki (be) istiâne (yardım) manâsına da olabilir. Meselâ kılıcıyla vurdu, cümlesinde olduğu gibi. Bu durumda câr ve mecrûr (yani kavli şerifi) mefûlü bih yerinde olmuş olurlar. Müşrikler: "Bizim putlarımız Allah'ın ortaklarıdırlar. Onlar, Allah'ın katında bize şefaat edeceklerdir." Diyorlardı. Bu âyet-i Kerimeyle Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri, nefıy ve isbât ile zâtını birledi ki, manâ, tevhîd'in sübûtu ve şirkin ne-fyi şeklinde olsun. Yâni Allah'ın izni olmadan, Allah'ın katında hiçbir kimsenin hiçbir kimseye şefaat etme yetkisi yoktur. Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri, (böylece) kâfirlere şefaat etmek için izin vermeyeceğini haber verdi. Bu âyeti Kerime (aynı zamanda) şefaatin asla meydana gelmeyeceğine inanan mutezilenin bozuk düşüncelerine bir reddiyedir. Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, (ancak Allah'ın izniyle şefaat ederler) kavli şerifıyle bazı' kullarının şefaat edeceklerini bildirdi. (1/401) Te'vîlât-i Necmiyyeden Te'vîlât-i Necmiyyede buyuruldu; Bu istisna Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine râcidir. Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine "Makâm-ı Mahmûd"u vaat etti. Bu şefaat makamıdır. (Şefaat-i uzmâ- büyük şefaat makamıdır.) Âyet-i Kerîmenin manâsı: Kulu Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden başka katında kim şefaat edebilir. Ancak o yüce Rasûl şefaat etme iznine sahiptir. O'na şefaat vaadi verildi. Peygamberler de şefaat etmede ona yardımcı olacaklardır. Te'vîlât-ı Necmeddin'in sözleri bitti. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Ya Rasûlellâhl Senin şefaatçi olduğun kimse gam etmesini Senin değer verdiğin, kıymetini yükselttiğin kişi (üzülmesin). (Çünkü sen onlara) Hâsılı bize itaat etmeyen (günahkâr kişilere) bizim şefaatimiz umid edilir (dedin). Efendimizin (S.A.V.) Şefaati Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Bana Rabbimin katında gelen biri (bir melek), ümmetimin yansının cennete girmesiyle şefaatin arasında beni muhayyer bıraktı. Ben şefaat etmeyi seçtim. Şefaat, Allah'a şirk koşmadan ölenler için olacaktır. Rivayet olundu. Peygamberler kıyamet gününde şefaat için Efendimiz (s.a.vhaz (.retlerini tayin ederler. (Yâni kendilerinden şefaat isteyen insanları Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlög erinenderirler.) Böylece insanlar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine gelirler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: -"Şefaat etmek için ben varım!" diyecektir. İşte bu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kıyamet gününde kendisine vaat ettiği "Makâm-ı Mahmûd"tur. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, gelir, secdeye kapanır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bu vakitte kendisine ilham ettiği hamdierle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine hamd-ü senalar eder. 0 daha önce bunları (yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisine ilham ettiği bu hamd şekillerini) bilmiyordu. Sonra Rabbinden insanlara şefaat etmek için şefaat kapısının açılmasını isteyecektir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendisine bu kapıyı açar. Ve böylece, meleklere, resullere, nebilere müminlere şefaat etmek için izin çıkacaktır. İşte Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, böylece kıyamet gününde bütün insanların efendisi olur. Çünkü o, meleklerin ve peygamberlerin şefaat etmesi için Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında şefaatçi oldu. Onun şefaati kabul edildi. Fakat bununla beraber o çok edepli bir şekilde şöyle buyurdular: "Kıyamet gününde ben insanların efendisiyim." Ama "Ben bütün mahlûkatın efendisiyim" buyurmadılar. Böyle demiş olsaydı melekler de içine girerdi. Halbuki Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kıyamet gününde bütün mahlûkatın sultanı olduğu aşikâr olduğu halde (tevazu edip) böyle buyurmadılar. Bu şundandır. Bütün peygamberlerin makamları Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin önündeydi. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın eşyanın ismini bilmesi hususundan dolayı ona zahir olan şeyler Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine zahir olmadı. Ama bu gün (kıyamet günü) olduğu zaman ise, bütün mahlûkât, melekler, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'dan bu yana gelen bütün insanlar, şefaat kapısının açılması konusunda Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine muhtaç oldular. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katındaki yerinin (ve makamının) yüceliği bu şekilde izhâr edilmiş oldu. Kahr-i ilâhî ve ceberût-i azam, bütün mahlûkât ahras . (dilsiz etti). (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinden başka kimse onunla konuşamadı.) Bütün bunlar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kadr-u kıymetinin yüceliğine delâlet etmektedir. Bu ilâhî gadab sıfatıyla beraber. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri münâcât etmekte herkesten önce davrandı. Allah'a münacâtta bulundu. Noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Hak Teâlâ hazretleri, onun mütâcânını kabul buyurdu. Bârî olan Allâhü Teâlâ kendisine rahmet etsin Molla Fenârî hazretlerinin "Tefsîrü'l-Fatiha" isimli kitabında da bu böyledir. Bil ki Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, şefaat kapısını ilk olarak açacak olandır. Halka şefaat eder. Sonra peygamberler şefaat edeceklerdir. Sonra evliya şefaat edecektir. Sonra da müminler şefaat edeceklerdir. En son şefaat edecek (rahmetiyle muamele edecek olan) Erhamu'r-rahimîn {merhamet edenlerin en merhametlisi) olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Çünkü Rahman olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, belâ ehlinden muntekim (intikam alanlara) ancak şefaat edenlerin şefaat etmelerinden sonra şefaat eder. Bunlar, ancak. Peygamberlerin sonuncusu Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kendilerine şefaat etmeleri için şefaat etmesinden sonra şefaatleri zahir olup ortaya çıktı noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin şefaatinin manâsı, cehennemde bir müminin kalmaması demektir. Allah'ın Varlığı Ve Akıl Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine şirk koşmayan ve aklî delillerle Allâhü Teâİâ hazretlerinin varlığını ve birliğini bilenler yani tevhîdi kabul edenler, kavimler, cehennemden çıkarlar. Bunlar şer'î iman ile iman etmeseler, hiçbir hayır işlemeseier ve Aîlâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin peygamberlerinden herhangi bir peygambere tâbi olup iyilik yapmasalar ve böylece yanlarında şer'î iman olarak zerre kadar iman olmasa bile (fetret devrinde yaşayıp hiçbir peygamber işitmeden ve görmeden, aklî delillerle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin varlığını ve birliğini kabul edenler) Erhamu'r-rahimîn (merhamet edenlerin en merhametlisi) olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin şefaatiyle cehennemden çıkarlar. Bunu bil Muhakkak ki bu incelik, garabettendir. Bunu şeyhim allâme hazretleri, sadık keşif yoluyla bana ifâde ettiler. Yine Bari olan Allâhü Teâlâ kendisine rahmet etsin Molla Fenârî hazretlerinin "Tefsîrü'i-Fatiha" isimli kitabında da bu böyledir. Allah'ım! Bize mağfiret kıl. Rahmet et! Sen Erhamu'r-rahimîn (merhamet edenlerin en merhametlisi)sin. Amin. "Onların önlerinde ne var, arkalarında ne var hepsini bilir." Başka bir istinaftır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilmi mahlûkatının hallerini ihata ettiğini ve ilmi gereğince kimin şefaate müstahak olduğunu ve kimin şefaate müstahak olmadığını beyân etmektedir. Yâni. kendilerinden önce dünya ile ilgili işleri bildiği gibi, kendilerinden sonra olacak olan âhiret işlerini de bilir. "önlerinde var olanı," yani âhireti demektir. Çünkü onlar, gideceklerdir, önlerinde âhiret var. Ve arkalarında var olan" ise dünyadır. Çünkü in¬sanlar, dünyayı arkalarına atmaktadırlar."önlerinde var olanı," gökten ve yere kadar var olan demektir. "Ve arkalarında var olan" cümlesiyle de göklerde var olanlar murat edilmektedir. "önlerinde var olanı," ecellerinin sona ermesinden sonra demektir. "Ve arkalarında var olan" yani yaratılmadan önce olanlar demektir. Veya hayır ve şer olarak yaptıkları şeylerdir. Onu takdim ettiler. Ve bundan sonra yaptıklarıdır. Bu kelâm'dan maksat, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin şefaat eden ile şefaate nail olanların hallerini, azap ve sevaba müstahak olanların taalluk eden durumları bildiğini beyan etmesidir. Zamir (in âkil gelmesi) ise, "Göklerde olan her şey ve yerde olanlar" denildiği zaman, yerlerde ve göklerde akıl sahipleri olduğu içindir. (1/402) Burada akıl sahipleri olanlar diğerlerine galip geldiler. Veya (kim sahiptir) kavl-i şerifi, meleklerden ve peygamberlerden olan zevata delâlet ettiği içindir. Bu durumda da zamir husûsî olarak akıl sahipleri için olmuş olur. "Kavrayamazlar." İdrâk edemezler. Yâni meleklerden, peygamberlerden ve onların gayrisinde hiç kimse kavrayamaz. "Onunu ilm-i ilahîsinden hiçbir şey Yâni onun malûmatından, demektir. Ancak dilediği kadarı hariç." Onlara öğretmesi veya onları muttali kilmasıyla bilebilirler: peygamberlerin haberleri gibi. Bu bilgilere peygamberlerinden razı olduğu kişilerden başka hiçbir kimseye zahir olmaz. Burada biz ilmi, malûm (bilinen) şeyle tefsîr ettik. Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilmi, mukaddes zâtıyla kâim olan sıfatıdır. Bundan dolayı tebğîz edilmez (yani bazılara bölünmez). Biz, kendisine tebğîz ve istisnâ'nın dâhil olmasının sahih olması için ilmi, malûm (bilinen) kıldık. Te'vîlât-İ Necmiyyeden Tasavvufi Manâlar Te'vîlât-i Necmiyyede şöyle buyuruldu: "Bilir" Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) bilir, "Onların önlerinde ne var." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mahlûkatı yaratmadan önce, evliyanın işlerini biliyordu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şu mübarek hadîs-İ şeriflerinde olduğu gibi: "İlk olarak Allâhü Hazretlerinin yarattığı şey benim nurumdur." "Ve arkalarında ne var hepsini (bilir)" Kıyametin hallerini, mahlûkatın korkusunu, Rabbinin gazabını ve peygamberlerin şefaat talep (ve isteklerini) ve bütün peygamberlerin (Ya Rabbi! Nefsimi! Nefsimi!" diyeceklerini, mahşer halkının bazılarının bazılarına gideceklerini ve sonunda muzdarip bir şekilde Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine döneceklerini, O yüce rasûl bilir. Çünkü şefaat ona mahsustur. "Ve onun ilm-i ilahîsinden hiçbir şey kavrayamazlar." Burada geçen (ne) zamirlerinin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden kinaye olma ihtimali de vardır. Yâni o. onların hallerine şahidtir. Onların (diğer peygamberlerin) önlerinde siyret, hayat, muamelelerinde ve kıssalarında ne işlediklerini bilir. Ve arkalarında, âhiret işlerinde, cennet ve cehennemin hallerini bilir. Onlar (diğer peygamberler) ise onun (yani Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinin) malumatından hiçbir şey bilmezler. "O'nun dilediği kadarından başka (bilmezler)." Yâni bundan kendilerine haber verilenden başka bilmezler. Te*vîlât-i Necmiyye'nin sözleri bitti. İlim Şeyh'im allâme ki Allah kendisini selâmetle daimi kılsın; "Risâletü'r-Rahmâniyye fî Beyâni'l-keiimeti'l irfâniyye" isimli kitabında şöyle buyurdular: Evliyânin ilmi, peygamberlerin ilminin yanında yedi denizden bir damla kadardır. Bütün peygamberlerin ilmi, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ilminin yanında yedi denizde bir damla kadardır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ilmi, Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilminin yanında bu mertebededir (yani yedi denizin suyunun yanında bir damla kadardır). Üstadın sözleri bitti. "Peygamberlerin hepsi, Allah Rasûlü'nün irfan denizinden bir avuç su almak veya kerem yağmurundan bir yudum su içmek için iltimas ve talep etmektedirler. Bütün peygamberler had ve mertebeleriyle Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin huzurunda durmuşlar. İlimleri ise, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine kıyasla, bir nokta veya hikmetlerinden çizgiden yani bir harekeden ibarettir. Vel-hâsıl, kâinatın ilimleri ne kadar çok olursa olsun, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilminin yanında bir noktası menzilesinde veya hareke kadardır. 0 ilmin meşrebi (içme yolu ve kabı) Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin rûhâniyet denizidir. Bütün resuller (kendilerine kitap verilen peygamberler) nebîler ve evliyâ'nın hepsi kabiliyet ve istidatları kadar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yanında olan ilimden almaktadırlar. Hiçbirinin onu geçmesi ve onun üzerine takaddüm etmesi mümkün değildir. "nokta" kelimesi (Kastde-i Bürde de geçen bu kelime) Kitabı nokta koymakla nokta koydu," sözünden veznindedir. Manâsı ise hâsıl olan ve noktalamak yani bir nokta demektir. kelimesi de, fetha ile veznindedir. "Kitab'a hareke verdim; ona i'rab (hareke) verdim." sözünden demektir.) "O'nun kürsîsi bütün gökleri ve yeri kucaklamıştır." Kürsî, üzerinde oturulan, ahşaptan bazılarının bazılarının üzerine konularak yapılan (ve oturmaya yarayan) şey demektir. Ve oturanın mak'adı üzerine tafdîl edilmez. (Burada kürsî denilince) sanki bir yere konulan, oturmak ve ikâmet etmek (göklerde ve yerde bir yere konulan) ve kürsî gibi bir şey (akla gelmemelidir.) Yâni Allah'ın kürsisi, gökleri ve yerleri daraltmadı. Elbette geniştir onları (gökleri ve yeri) içine aldı. Burada geçen, Kürsî kelimesi, sâdece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin büyüklüğünü tasvir etmek ve mücerret temsil içindir. Yoksa hakikatte ne kürsî vardır ve ne de üzerinde oturan... (Çünkü, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri mekândan münezzehtir Öyleyse burada Kürsi'den sözetmesinin sebep ve hikmeti nedir? Burada geçen Kürsî kelimesi maksadı) Allah'ın varlığını ve birliğini pekiştirmek ve beyan etmek içindir. Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, halka zâtını ve sıfatlarını, anlatırken meliklerini ve büyüklerini görmekle alışık oldukları bir şekilde, (kendi zât ve sıfatlarını) tarif etti. Ka'beyi kendisine ev edindiği gibi... İnsanlar, meliklerinin evlerini ziyaret ettikleri gibi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin de evlerini ziyaret etmektedirler. Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, insanlara evini ziyaret etmeyi emretti; insanlar, meliklerin evlerini ziyaret ettikleri gibi (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin evini de ziyaret etsinler diye.) Yine "Hacer-i Esved"in zikri de böyledir. Hacer-i Esved, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin arzında yed-i kudretidir. Sonra onu öpme yeri kıldı. İnsanlar, meliklerin (ve büyüklerinin) ellerini öptükleri gibi... Yine kıyamette kullarının hesabını beyan ederken (insanların anlaması için) meleklerin, peygamberlerin ve şâhidlerin hâzır edilmeleri, mizanın konulması, (Meliklerin yanında bu tür uygulamalar olduğu için insanların meselenin vahametini kavramaları için böyle remzlerle beyan etti.) Yine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisine bir arş ispat etmesi bu kıyâs üzeredir... Allâhü Teâlâ şöyle buyurdu: "O Rahman arş üzerine istiva buyurdu. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, nefsine bir kürsî isbât etti. Ve şöyle buyurdu: "O'nun kürsîsi bütün gökleri ve yeri kucaklamıştır." Buyurdu. Ve'1-hâsıl: Arş ve kürsî hakkında gelen teşbih için gelen mühim lafızların hepsi ve hatta belki onlardan daha kuvvetlisi, Ka'be, tavaf ve Hacer-i Esved'i öpmek için de var olmuştur. (1/3403) Ümmet (âlimler ve bütün İslâm âlemi) burada tevakkuf ettiler. Bütün bunlardan kast olunan manâ Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kesinlikle mekandan münezzeh olmasıyla beraber Ka'be'de olması ve bu lafızların akla getirdiği manâların ne olduğu üzerinde (âlimler) durmuşlardır. Yine arş ve kürsi hakkında da aynı kelâm söylenir. Bu konuda kendisine itimât edilen (yani gerçekten güvenilen söz) İmam (Fahreddin-i Râzî hazretlerinin) buyurduğu gibidir. Muhakkak ki kürsî, Arş'ın önünde yer alan bir cisimdir. Yedi kat göğü kaplamıştır. Çünkü yeryüzü (dünya) bir küredir. Dünya semâsı, bu yeryüzünü tümüyle içine almıştır. Yumurtanın kabuğunun içini (beyaz ve sarısını) bütün yönleriyle ihata etmesi gibi, dünyâ semâsı, yer küre (ve bu dünya ile ilgili bütün seyyare, gezegen ve yıldızları) içine almaktadır. İkinci kat semâ, dünya semâsını ihata etmiştir. Arş'a kadar böyle böyle gider... Bir üst semâ bir alttakini bütün yönleriyle içine alıp bütün boyutlarıyla ihata etmiştir. Arş hepsini ihata etmektedir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Yedi kat gök ve yedi kat yer, Kürsünün yanında çölün ortasında olan bir halka (yüzük) gibidir. İşte Arş'ın da Kürsü üzerine olan üstünlüğü o çölün halkaya (yüzüğe)olan üstünlüğü (büyüklüğü ve genişliği) kadardır. Belki o, burçların felek'i olmakla meşhur olan sekizinci felektir. Mukâtil (r.h.) buyurdular: Hepsi kürsîle kâimdirler. Kürsünün uzunluğu, yedi kat gök ve yedi kat yer kadardır. O da Arş'ın önündedir. Kürsüyü dört melek taşımaktadır. Her bir meleğin dört yüzü vardır. O meleklerin ayakları yedi kat yerin en altındaki kayanın üzerindedir. (Bu da) beş yüz yıllık mesafe ve uzaklıktadır. Meleklerden biri insanlığın efendisi olan Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın sûretindedir. Bu melek, Adem oğullan için bir seneden diğer seneye (yani bir senelik) nzık ve yağmur istemektedir. Meleğin biri de hayvanların (sığırların) efendisinin sûretindedir. O da öküzdür. Öküz suretinde olan bu melek, hayvanlar ve sığırlar için seneden seneye yetecek bir senelik rızkı istemektedir. (İsrail oğullan) Buzağıya taptıklarından bu yana bu meleğin yüzünde, bir ayıp, kusur ve eksiklik bulunmaktadır. Meleğin biri de, yırtıcı hayvanların efendisinin sûretindedir. O da Aslan'dır. Bu da vahşî ve yırtıcı hayvanlar için bir senelik rızkı talep edip Allah'tan istemektedir. Meleğin biri de kuşların efendisinin sûretindedir. O da kartal'dır. Bu da kuşların bir senelik rızklarını istemektedir. Te'vîlât-İ Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Manâlar Te'vîlât-i Necmiyyede buyuruldu: Amma kürsî'nin manâsı hakkında söze gelince; bil ki, din ve diyanetin gereği olarak, bir Müslüman, Kur'ân-i Kerîm veya hadis-i şeriflerin haber verdiği a'yân (yani muayyen) şeylerde teVile gitmemelidir. Onları, manâları ile anlamak lazım; sûretleriyle de değil... Haberde geldiği üzere Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin, sahabelerin selef-i sâlihinin âlimlerinin tefsir ettikleri gibi tefsir etmeliyiz. Ancak kişi hakikat ehlinden olur, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ona eşyanın hakikatini keşfeder. Ona hakikatler, manâlar, esrar, Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'in işaretleri ve te'vîlin hakikati açılırsa o hariç... Kişiye, husûsî bir manâ'da veya işaret ve tahkiki olarak keşif olunursa o kişi, ayan olan suretini iptal etmemek şartıyla gücü nisbetinde bu manâ'yı verebilir. Meselâ, cennet, cehennem, mizan, sırat, cennetin içinde bulunan huriler, kasırlar (köşk ve saraylar) nehirler ağaçlar ve meyveler ve bunlardan başka, Arş, Kürsi, (âhirette) güneş, ay gece ve gündüz gibi aynî olan şeylerin ayniyetini ve suretindi iptal edecek te'viller yapılmamalıdır. Çünkü bunlardan hiçbiri mücerret manâ olarak te'vîl edilemez. Belki bu ayniyetlerini {Kur'ân-ı Kerîm, hadîs-i şerîf ve selef-i sâlihinin alimlerinden gelen rivayetlerinde) geldiği gibi isbât eder. Bunlardan hakikî manâlarını anlamaya ve kavramaya çalışır. Zîrâ Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri suret âleminde yaratmış olduğu her şeyi karşılığını mutlaka manâ âleminde de yarattı. Manâ âleminde yaratmış olduğu her şeyin; manâ alemi âhirettir, mutlaka o şeylyerin hakîkatı hak âleminde vardır. Hak âlemi ise gaybin gaybidir. Bunu iyi anla! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin alemlerde yaratmış olduğu şeyin bir misâl ve örneği insan âleminde vardır. Sen bunu bildiğin zaman, hakîkaten bil ki, insan âleminde Arşın misâli insanın kalbidir. Çünkü kalb, rûh'un istiva (yerleşme) yeridir. Kürsinin misâli, insanın sırrıdır. Bütün acâiblerle ne acâib şey ki, Arş'ın rahmâniyyete olan istivası nisbetiyle beraber, şöyle denildi: "Mü'min kişinin kalbinin genişliğine nisbetle Arş, gökle yer arasına bırakılmış bir halka (yüzük) gibidir". Tevilât-ı Necmiyyenin sözleri bitti. Allah Yere Göğe Sığmaz Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri dedi k: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdular: "Ben aşağıya, yukarıya, hiçbir şeye sığmam Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: *Zemin asmana (yer ve göğe) sığmam... *Ve Arşa da sığmam... *Ey Azîz bunu yaMnen bil! *Ne acib şeydir ki: Bu mü'minin kalbine sığarım *Eğer beni ararsan kalbler de ara... *Beytüllah olan mürşid-i kâmilin kalblerinde ara... Kendisi büyük! Arşın büyüklüğü çok küçük! Lakin suret nedir? Önemli olan manâdır... (1/404) Allah'a Hiçbir Şey Ağırlık Vermez O na bir ağırlık da vermez." "Şey ona ağırlık verdi" denilir. Bir şey ağırlık verip, ondan meşakkat geldiği zaman ağırlık vermiş olur. fiili, vav harfinin fethasıyla olan masdanndan müştaktır. O da bu ağırlıktan doğan, yorgunluk, eğrilik ve dinlemek, demektir. Yâni, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ağırlık vermez ve ona meşakkat getirmez: " Her ikisini görüp-gözetmek." Yâni gökleri ve yeri muhafaza etmek, demektir. Çünkü yakın ve uzak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında müsavidir. Az ve çok (luk) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yanında müsavidir. Nasıl yorulsun ki? Bir zerreyi yaratmakla bütün kâinatı yaratmak onun yanında birdir... Az bir şey yaratmak ona kolaylık demek olmadığı gibi çok şeyi yaratmak da ona zorluk vermez. Çünkü: "O'nun emri, bir şeyi murat edince ona sade ol demektir, o oluverir." Burada sâdece ikisi (gökler ve yer) zikredildi; göklerin ve yerin içinde olanların zikri geçmedi; çünkü göklerin ve yerin muhafazası, onların içinde olanların da gözetip korunması demektir. O öyle ulu (yücedir.)" Eşya ve endâd, (eş ve ortaklar edinmekten) kendi zâtiyle çok yücedir. "Öyle büyük azametlidir" Mâsivâ (yani kendisinin dışında) ohe lanr şey kendisine nisbetle hakîr ve küçük olan demektir. Âyet-i Kerîmede geçen, ulu ve yücelik, kadr-ü kıymet ve mertebesinin büyük olmasıdır; yoksa mekanın büyük olması demek değildir. Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mekandan ve mekana yerleşmekten münezzehtir. Yine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, "büyük ve azameti" de böyledir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin büyüklüğü, heybeti, kahrı ve kibriyâsı itibariyledir. (Yoksa) miktar ve hacim bakımından değildir. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, cevherlerin ve cisimlerin cinsinden olmaktan sânı çok yüce ve münezzehtir. Kullardan Büyük Ve Azametli Olanlar Kullardan "büyük ve azametli" olanlar. Peygamberler, evliya ve âlimlerdir. Akıllı kişi, bunların sıfatlarından bir şeyi öğrendiği zaman, göğsü (gönül dünyası bu zatların) heybetiyle dolar. Ve böylece kalbi heybetle onlara teşvik olunur (ve zamanla yani onları tanıdıkça onlara karşı şevk ve heybeti artar) ve hatta kalbinde onlardan başka boş yer kalmaz. Bundan dolayı, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ümmeti hakkında; büyük ve azametlidir. Şeyh müridi hakkında büyük ve azametlidir. Üstat, talebesi hakkında büyük ve azametlidir. Çünkü, mürit veya talebenin aklı, şeyhi veya üstadını künhünü ihata etmek (onu bütünüyle kavramaktan) kusurludur yani tam olarak kavrayamaz. Ama ne zaman ki, mürit ve talebe, şeyhi ve üstadına yetişir veya onu geçerse, (artık şeyhi ve üstadı) kendisine izafetle "büyük ve azametli" olmaz yani karizması gider. {Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, her zaman, her çağda ve ümmetinin her ferdine göre ve hatta bütün peygamberiere nazaran büyük ve azametlidir.) Âyetü'l-Kürsî'de İlâhî Meseleler Görüldüğü üzere bu âyet-i Kerîme, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yüce zâtı ve güzel sıfatlarına taalluk eden ana meseleleri ihtiva etmektedir. Bu âyet-i Kerîmenin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin zât ve sıfatıyla İlgi olarak dile getirip açıkça ifâde ettiği manâları şöyle sıralayabiliriz: 1. Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri vardır ve birdir. 2. Ulûhiyetinde münferittir. Yâni tektir. 3. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, hayat ile mütassıftır. 4. Vacibü'I-vücûttur. Zâtının varlığı vâcibtir. 5. Başkalarını o yarattı. 6. Allah, kayyûm'dur. Zatiyle kâim olup başkalarını da ayakta tutandır. 7. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri mekandan (yer tutmaktan) münezzehtir. 8. Herhangi bir şeye hulul etmekten de münezzehtir. 9. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, tağayyür'den (herhangi bir değişiklikten) beridir, 10. Kendisine fütur (zâiflik ve gevşeklik) gelmez. 11. (Uyuklamaz ve uyumaz) 12. Onunla diğer varlıklar arasında asla bir benzerlik yoktur. 13. Nefislere ve ruhlara arız olan şeyler, Allah'a ânz olmaz. 14. Allah, mülkün ve melekût'un sahibidir. 15. Usûl ve furuu yaratan O'dur. 16. (Allah, usûl ve furuu'dan münezzehtir. Çünkü O doğmadı, doğurulmadı.) 17.0, kudret ve güç sahibidir. 18. Allah'ın yakalaması çok şiddetlidir. 19.0'nun katında, kendisinin izni olmadıkça kimse, kimseye şefaat edemez. 20. Bütün eşyayı hakkıyla bilen sâdece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. 21.0, eşyanın açık olanını da bilir, gizli olanını da... 22.Eşyâ'nm küllisini de bilir cüzlerini de... 23. Mâlik olma ve üzerine kadir olmak şanında olan her mâliki ve kudreti, mülkünün ve kudretinin genişliğiyle kuşatmıştır. 24.0nun dilediğinden fazla kimse onun ilmineeremez. 25. Hiçbir zorluk ona zor gelmez. 26. Herhangi bir iş, O'nu meşgul etmez, ona engel de olamaz. 27. Evhamlara gelen bütün vehimlerden yüce ve münezzehtir. 28.0 çok yücedir... 29. Azametlidir... 30. Hiçbir idrâk onu anlayıp kavrayamaz. Bundan (yani Ayetü'l-kürsî'nin ihtiva ettiği bu güzel manâlardan) dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri şöyle buyurdular: "Muhakkak ki, Kur'ân-ı Kerîmin âyetlerinin en büyüğü, âyetü'l-kürsfdir. Kim âyetü'l-kürsîi okursa, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bir melek gönderir; ertesi günün o saatine kadar onun sevaplarını yazar ve kötülüklerini (günahlarını) siler. Yâni, müktezâsı büyük olduğu için; âyetü'l-Kürsî'de Kur'ân-ı Kerîmin en büyük âyetlerinden oldu. Çünkü şey, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin zâtı, müktezâsı ve müteallâkatinin şerefiyle şereflenmektedir. Âyetü'l-Kürsî, elli harfte tevhîdi iktizâ etti. İhlâs sûresi ise on beş harfte... Âyetü'l-Kürsî'de, Allâhü Teâlâ'nın Yedi İsmi Bulunuyor İmâm (Suyûtî) hazretleri. "el-Itkân" isimli kitabında buyurdular: Âyetü'l-Kürsî, hiçbir âyetin şâmil olmadığı kadar Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin isimlerine şâmildir. Âyetü'l-Kürsî'de tam on yedi yerde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin isimleri zikredilmektedir. Bazı yerler Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin isimleri zahir, bazı yerlerde ise gizli (zamir) olarak zikredilmektedir. Geçen isimler: 1 - Al Allah, 2 - o 4- 'p!üı el-Kayyûm 5- (O'nu tutmaz) fiiline bitişen zamiri, 6- Ü O'nundur, buradaki zamir, 7- O'nun katında, buradaki zamir, 8- O'nun izniyle, buradaki zamir, 9- Bilir fiilinin altında müstatir olan zamir, 10- O'nun ilmi, buradaki zamir. 11- O diledi, burada müstetir (gizli) olan zamir, 12- O'nun Kürsisi, buradaki zamir, 13- O'na ağırlık vermez, buradaki zamir, 14- İkisini muhafaza etmek, burada mahzûf olan 'mastarın failidir. 15- O, 16- Azîm. Âyetü'l-Kürsî âyetinde el-hayyu'l-kayyûm" ismi şeriflerin bulunması, onun yücelik ve üstünlüğüne kâfidir. Bu iki isim "ism-i Azam"dir. Bu konuda Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden haberler varit olduğu gibi bunlar İsm-i Âzamdir. Sahabeler kendi aralarında, Kur'ân-i Kerîmin hangi âyetinin daha faziletli olduğu hakkında müzâkere ettiler. Hazret-i Ali (r.a.) onlara: -"Âyetü'l-Kürsîden uzaklaşıp nereye gidiyorsunuz? (neden üstünlüğü başka âyetlerde arıyorsunuz?)" dedi. Âyetü'I-Kürsinin Fazilet Ve Havassı Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri şöyle buyurdular: Âdem Aleyhisselâm, insanların efendisidir, Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) Arabların efendisidir. Övünmüyorum. Rumların efendisi Suhayb'tir. Fars'ın efendisi Selman'dır. Habeşin efendisi Bilâl'dır. Dağların efendisi Tur-i Sinâ'dir. Günlerin efendisi Cuma günüdür. Kelâmın efendisi Kur'ân-ı Kerîmdir. Kur'ân-ı Kerîmin efendisi. Bakara süresidir. Bakara sûresinin efendisi de Âyetü'I-Kürsîdir. (1/405) "Bu âyet-i Kerîme (Âyetü'l-kürsî) bir evde okunduğu zaman, şeytanlar oradan kaçarlar. Otuz gün oraya yaklaşamazlar. Erkek ve kadın sihirbazlar (ve onların sihir ve büyüleri) kırk gece o eve giremez. Ey Alil Onu, (âyetü'l-kürsîi) çocuklarına, ehline ve komşularına öğret. Bundan daha büyük bir âyet inmedi. Yine Hazret-i Ali (r.a.) Efendimizden rivayet olundu, buyurdular: "Ben sizin peygamberiniz (Efendimiz s.a.v.)den işittim. Minberin üzerinde şöyle dediğini işittim: -"Kim. âyetü'l-kürsîi her farz namazın arkasından (hemen) okursa, cennete girmekten onu ancak ölüm men eder. Buna ancak sıddîklar ve âbid olan kişiler devam edebilirler. Kim yatağına gireceği zaman, âyetü'l-kürsîi okursa, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onun kendisini, komşularını, komşularının komşularını ve çevresinde bulunan evlere emniyet verir. Âyetü'l-Kürsî Cinlerden Korur Muhammed bin Übey bin Ka'b O'da babasından rivayet etti. Babası kendisine haber verdi. Kendisinin yeşil hurmaları kurutma harmanlığı vardı. Onları taahhüt ediyordu yani koruyordu. Hurmalarının eksilmekte olduğunu gördü. Bir gece hurmaların bekçiliğini yapıp beklerken, erginlik çağına eren bir genç gibi olan bir varlık gördü. Buyurdular: -"0 bana selâm verdi. Selâmını aldım. Ve ona sordum:" -"Sen kimsin? İnsan mısın yoksa cin mi?" 0: -"Cinim!" dedi. -"Elini bana uzat dedim." Elini uzattı. Eli köpek eli (ayağı) gibiydi. Kılları, köpek kılına benziyordu. Kendisine sordum: -"Cinlerin yaratılışı böyle mi?" -"Cinler bilirler, onların içinde benden daha şiddetlisi yoktur." Ona yine sordum: -"Bu yaptığın işe seni hamleden (mecbur edip iten) sebep nedir?" 0: -"Senin sadaka'yı seven bir kişi olduğun haberi bana ulaştı. Senin yiyeceklerinden bir nasîp alıp yemek istedim" dedi. Babam ona sordu: -"Bizi sizin (şer ve zararınızdan) ne korur? (Hangi âyet ve duayı okusak cinlerin şerrinden muhafaza ediliriz?) O: -"Bakara sûresinde olan şu âyeti Kerîme: (âyefül-kürsîyi.) Kim bu âyeti akşam¬leyin okursa, sabaha'kadar bizden korunmuş olur. Ve kim bu âyeti sabahleyin okusa akşama kadar bizim zararımızdan korunmuş olur." dedi. Sabah olduğunda babam gelip bunu Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine haber verdi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri şöyle buyurdular: Habîs (olan şeytan) doğru söylemiştir." Âyetü'l-Kürsî Cinni Ağaçtan İndirdi Rivayet olundu. Adamın biri bir ağaç veya hurma ağacına geldi. Orada bir hareket (ses) işitti. Adam seslendi. Adam âyetü'l-Kürsîi okumaya başladı. Bunun üzerine şeytan ağaçtan inip onun yanına geldi. Adam şeytana (cine) sordu: -"Bizim bir hastamız var; onu ne ile tedavi edelim?" Şeytan: -"Beni ağaçtan indirdiğin âyetle!" dedi. Cinlere Kıtlık İsabet Etmesi Sahabelerden Zeyd bin Sabit (r.a.) hazretleri, kendisine ait olan bir duvara çıktığında, orada gürültü ve kargaşa sesleri işitti. Zeyd bin Sabit (r.a.) sordular: -"Nedir bu?" Cinlerden bir adam cevap verdi: -"Efendim! Bize kıtlık isabet etti. Sizin meyvelerinizden nasiplenmek ve yemek istiyoruz! Meyvelerinizden yiyebilir miyiz?" Zeyd bin Sabit (r.a.): -"Evet!" dedi. Ve sordu: -"Bana haber verin! Sizin şerrinizden korunmak için ne okumalıyız?" Cin: -"Âyetü'I-kürsî..." dedi. Âyetü'l-Kürsînin Faydaları Evetî Âyetü'l-Kürsî, cinlere karşı kendisinden istifâde edilen ve yardımı görülen âyetlerin en büyüğüdür. Sayılmayacak kadar bir çok kişi tecrübe ettiler. Tecrübe edenler, Âyetü'l-Kürsî'nin (maddî ve manevî bir çok) faydasını gördüler. İnsanın nefsinden ve saraya tutulmuş olan kişilerden şeytanı tart etmek (kovmak), şeytanın (cinlerin kendisine musallat olup) göründüğü kişileri bu durumdan kurtarmak veya şeytanların emirlerine aldığı kişilerin ıslâhı için âyetül-kürsinin çok belîğ bir tesiri vardır. Meselâ: Şehvet ehli, zevk ve sefâ'ya dalanlar, kötülükleri dinleme erbabını, saz ve caz ehlini, zulüm ve gazap ehli (ve onların arkalarında gidenler) içinde faydalıdır. Sıdk (samîmi bir kalp ve iyi niyetle) bunların üzerine okunduğu zaman faydası görülecektir. "Âkâmı'l-Mercân fî Ahkâmı'1-Cân" isimli kitab'ta olduğu gibi. İlmin Kaynağı Gönüllere Şifâ Olan Kur'an-I Kerîmdir Fârisî beyt tercümesi: Gönül hastalıkla dolduğu ve hasta olduğu zaman onun devası Kurân-ı Kerîmdir. Yaralı canın şifası Kur'ân-ı Kerîmdir. Her ne ararsan Kur'ân'ın nassından ara! İlim ve âlimlerin hazinesi ve kaynağı Kur'ân-ı Kerîmdir. (Yukardaki satırlarda "Âkâmü'l-Mercân fî Ahkâmi'1-Cânn" isimli kitapta) Sıdk (samîmi bir kalb ve iyi niyetle) bunların üzerine okunduğu zaman faydası görülecektir, dedi. İtimat edilen şey, yani asıl mesele budur. Okurken samîmi ve ihlâslı olmaktır. Çünkü sâdık (samimi ve ihlaslı olan) kişi yüzünü ak eder, yalancı ise yüzünü karartır. Sen subh-i sâdık ve kâzib'e yani. doğru olan şafak ile yalancı şafağa bakmıyor musun? Birincisini (subh-i sâdık'i) güneş takip eder, hemen ardından güneş doğar. Subh-i kâzib (yalancı şafağı) güneş takip etmez... Tur Dağına Yücelik Veren Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Hak Teâlâ Hazretlerini teşbih etmek su ve çamurun buharı gibidir. Gönül bağlılığı nefesi, onu cennet kuşu yapmıştır. Tur dağı Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın nurundan harekete geçip kusurlarını tamamlayarak kemâle erdi. İsm-İ Azam İle Dua Hâl yoluyla vaki olan her şeyde apaçık bir tesir görülür. Ama sâdece kâl (söz) yoluyla vaki olan şeyler böyle değildir. Bakıp görmez misin? İnsanların çoğu bundan dolayı (tesirlerden) mahrumdurlar velev ki "ism-i azam" duasıyla dua etseler bile... Allahimî Nefsime takvasını ve tezkiyesini ver. Sen nefisleri tezkiye edenin en hayırlısısın. Amin. Dinde İkrah Yok Yüce Meâli: Dinde ikrah yok. Rüşd, dalâlden cidden ayrıldı. Artık her kim Tâğût'a küfredip Allah'a iymân eylerse o, işte en sağlam tutamağa yapışmıştır; öyle ki, onun için kopmak yok. Allah işitir, bilir/56 Tefsiri: V "Dinde ikrah yok." Bazı (alimler) buyurdular: Bu âyeti Kerîme. Mecûsîler, kitab ehlinden Yahûdîve Hıristiyanlar hakkında nâril oldu. Çünkü bunlardan cizye kabul edilir ve bunlar Müslüman olmaya zorlanmazlar. (Bunlar) müşrik Arablar gibi değiller... Çünkü müşrik Arablardan kılıç (savaş) veya Müslüman olmanın dışında hiçbir şey kabul edilmez. Çünkü onlardan (müşrik arablardan) asla cizye kabul edilmez. Bunlar ya islâm'a girerler veya öldürülürler. (1/406) Zîrâ Allâhü Teâiâ hazretleri, müşrik Arablar için, şöyle buyurdu: "Onlarla muharebe edersiniz, yahut Müslüman olurlar. Âyetin manâsı: Dinde icbar (zorlama) yoktur, demektir. Çünkü akıllı olmanın hakkı, teklîf ve ilzam etmeye muhtaç olmadan; belki hak olan dini kendi istek ve arzusuyla, hiç tereddüt göstermeden ve apaçık olan hüccet ve delillerin karşısında hiç duraklamadan hemen (hak dini) kabul etmesidir. "Rüşd, cidden ayrıldı." "Rüşd" bütün hayırları cami (içine alan) bir lafızdır. Burada, "Rüşd" ten murad, imandır. İmân insanı ebedî saadete ulaştıran rüşd'tür. Daha önce din lafzının zikri geçitiği için; (biz bu karineden, burada "Rüşd" ten maksat din olduğunu anlıyoruz.) "Dalâlden." Yâni insanı ebedî şekâvete götüren küfürden, ayrıldı. Râğib buyurdu:"Dalâlet "cehalet" gibidir. İtikad'a itibâr ile söylenir. "Dalâlet," ise fiillere itibari ile söyienir. Bundan dolayı şöyle söylenildi: Cehaletin zevali ilim ile, "Dalâlet," zevali ise,"Rüşd" ile mümkündür. "Artık her kim Tâğût'a küfreder." Allah'tan başka kendisine tapınılan her şeydir. Bu tapınılan şey, kendi nefsinde kötü taşkınlık olan şeylerdendir. İnsan, cin, şeytan ve diğerleri gibi. İsâ Aleyhisselâm, ret olunmaz. İsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın ibâdete müstahak olduğuna inanarak onu tekfir etmek küfürden ibarettir. "Ve Allah'a iymân eylerse." Tevhîd ve peygamberleri tasdik etmekle Allah'a iman ederse. Çünkü, peygamberleri ve kitabları inkâr etmek; imanın hakikatine mâni'dir. Zîrâ muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine iman etmek, (imanın) hakikatidir ve Allah'ın emirlerine, nehiylerine (yasaklarına) ve Allâhü Teâlâ'nın kullarına ikâme ettiği delillerle bilinen şeriatına iman etmeyi gerektirir. Âyet-i Kerîmede Tâğûtu inkâr edip tanımamak; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine iman etmenin üzerine takdîm edilmesi (yani önce zikredilmesi), ona tevakkuf ettiği (buna bağlı olduğu) içindir. Çünkü mu'cemin tahliye edilmesi, mühmelin yerleşmesinden öncedir. Yâni kalbin Allah'a iman ile doldurulması için bütün boş şeylerden temizlenmesi gerektiği içindir. "O, işte en sağlam tutamağa yapışmıştır." Kuvvetli ve güçlü bir halka ile yapışmıştır. Büyük ağır konulmuş bir cisimdir. Bu cismi edinen ve yüklenen ona taalluk eder. kelimesi, vezninde tafdîl içindir. kelimesinin müennesidir. 'nin müennesi olması gibi... "Öyle ki, onun için kopmak yok." Yâni inkıtâ'a uğramak ve kesilmek yoktur. Bu kavl-i şerif, istinaftır. Şek ve şüpheden hiçbir şey bırakmadan her şeyi açıklayan hakkın delillerinin kuvvetini beyan etmektedir. Çünkü: kavl-i şerifi, ma'kûlu hissi için istiaredir. Çünkü bu dine yapışmak (girmek isteyen) kişi, ona delâlet eden delillere bağlanmaktadır. İslâm dininin delilleri, delillerin en kuvvetlisi ve en açıklarından oldu. Zîrâ Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri İslâm dininin delillerini, "sağlam tutamak (kulp)," diye vasıflandırdı. Mevlânâ Ebû's-Suûd Efendi buyurdu: Kelâm bir temsildir. Asla nakza ihtimali olmayan, Hak itikadın mülâzemetinden (gerektiren) şeyden soyulmuş (çıkartılmış) bir heyetin teşbihi üzerine mebnidir. Zîrâ bu, inkıtaa uğramaktan emin olan muhkem ipe bağlanmaktan çıkartılmış hissi heyet sebebiyle katî, açık burhanlarla olan sübûtundan dolayıdır. Zîrâ müfredatta istiare yoktur. Yâni, burada "sağlam tutamak (kulp)," dinin yerine kullanılmıştır. Bir bakıma manevî bir şey olan din, maddi bir şey olan sağlam kulpa benzetilmiştir. Buna göre dine sarılmak isteyen, onun delillerine yapışır. İslâm'ın delilleri en güçlü ve en açık delillerdir... "Allah işitir." (Söylenen) sözleri... "Alimdir (bilir.)" Kararlan ve itikâdları... Allah, insanların hangisinin "Da¬lâlet" ve "Rüşd" üzere olduğunu bilir. O, kimin hak üzere ve kimin bâtıl üzere olduğunu bilir ve her biri, ameli, sözü ve akidesi üzerine muvafık olarak cereyan eder. 0 en belîğ vaad ve vaîd'tir. Bil ki. muhakkak imanın hakikati, müşahede ve görme bakımından Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine taalluk etmektedir. Resmetmek (yani tarif) ve beyan etmek şekliyle de Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine mecazî olarak taalluk etmektedir. Veya Tâğûta taalluk eder. Küfrün hakikati, Tâğûta taalluk etmesidir. Küfrün mecazı ise, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin vahdaniyet ve nimetlerine karşı olan küfür ve nankörlüktür. Hakikî Ve Mecazî İman Ve Küfür Çünkü küfür üç kısım üzeredir. 1 - Küfrân-ı nimet, 2- Allah'ın vahdaniyetini inkâr etmek. 3- Tâğûtu inkâr etmek. İnsan efradı (iman ve küfür açısın)dan üç kısımdır: 1- Ashâb-ı meymene, 2- Ashâb-ı meşeme, 3- Mukarrabûn. Ashâb-ı Meymene (amel defterleri sağ ellerinden verilenler) bunlar, Cemâl sıfatının erbabı ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin Cemâl sıfatına mahzar olan kişilerdir. Ashâb-ı Meş'eme (amel defterleri sol ellerinden verilenler) bunlar. Celâl sıfatının erbabı ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin Celâl sıfatının tezahür ettiği kişilerdir. Mukarrabûn (sağlam itikad ve güzel amelleriyle Allah'a yaklaşanlar) bunlar kemâl ashabıdırlar ve olgunluğun tezahür ettiği kişilerdir. Birinci fırkanın (ashâb-ı meymenenin), kalbleri, İlâhî Cemâl'in kudret elinin hizmetçileri olan mukarrabîn meleklerinin elindedir. İkinci fırkanın (ashâb-ı meş'emenin) kalbleri, İlâhî Celâl'in kudret elinin hizmetçileri olan taşkın şeytanların emrindedir. Şeytanlar onların kalblerini şer yollarında kullanmak istemektedirler. Üçüncü firka (mukarrabînin) kalbleri, Melikü'l-Müteâl olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yedi kudretindedir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kudret eli. Cemâl ve Celâlin hizmetçilerinin elinde olmanın çok üstündedir. Mukarrabîn Melikü'l-Müteâl olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, yed-i kudretinde olan kalbleri dilediği gibi çevirir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mukarrabîn (manen kendisine yaklaşanların) kalbini, yüksek tecellilerin. (Iedünnî) ilimlerin ve ilâhî marifetlerin arasında hâlden hâle çevirir. Bu fırkanın (mukarrabîn olanların) imanı, müşahede, ayânen (zahiren) görmeye taalluk ettiğinden; onların Tâğûtlara olan en aşikâr ve en gizli küfür ve inkârlarına da taalluk etmektedir. Bunların (Allah'a) imanları ve (Tâğûtlara olan) küfür ve inkârlarının her ikisi de hakikî'dir. Bunlar mecaz âleminden hakikat âlemine geçtiler. Ashâb-I Meş'eme İkinci fırkanın (ashâb-ı meş'emenin) ise, sâdece gizli ve aşikâr mutlak olarak imanları Tâğût'a taalluk etmektedir. Küfürleri ise, vahdete (Allah'ın birliğine) ve nimetlerine taalluk etmektedir. Onun için bunların iman ve küfürlerinin her ikisi de mecazîdirler. (1/407) Lakin imanları da küfürleri gibi merduttur (red olunmuştur.) Çünkü imanları Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine taalluk etmemektedir. Belki bütün imanları Tâğûfla sınırlı olup ve sâdece ona münhasır edilmiştir. Bundan dolayı bunlar (kâfirler) asla mecaz âlemini geçemediler. Bırakın hakikat âlemine vâsıl olmaları, gerçekten bunlar, hakîkat âleminin yakınlarına bile ulaşamadılar... Ashâb-I Meymene'nin İmanı Birinci fırka (ashâb-ı meymenet) ise, bunların Allah'a olan imanları resim (tarif) ve beyan şekline taalluk etmektedir. Ciddi olarak açık Tâğûtlara iman etmezler. Bunların Allah'a olan manian müşâhede'ye taalluk etmedi. Bunların imanların resim (tarif) ve beyana taalluk ettiğinden dolayı Allah'a olan inançları ihlâs'a da taalluk etmedi. Bunların küfürleri sâdece açık olan Tâğûtlara taalluk etti. Gizli olan Tâğûtlara taalluk etmedi. (Yâni bunlar aşikâr olan Tâğûtları inkâr ettiler; ama gizli Tâğûtlan inkâr için aynı şey söylenemez.) (Bu incelikten dolayı) bunların da imanları ve küfürleri mecâzî'dir. Lakin bunların imanları, küfürleri gibi merdût değildir. Belki bunların imanları asla açık- seçik olan Tâğûtlara taalluk etmediği için makbuldür. Son nefesinde imanın Allah'a taalluk edeni, gizli Tâğût'a taalluk eden üzerine galip olursa, o kişi, (iman ile gidip) felaha nail olur. Sonra âhîrette eğer, ilâhî fazl-ü kerem ona kavuşur ve tecelli ederse, o kişi orada nimete ve mağfirete nail olur. Yok eğer (üâhî rahmet ve mağfirete nail olmazsa) gizli küfründen dolayı cehenneme girer; orada azâb görür; ama aşikâr olarak AHâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini inkâr etmediği içinde cezasını çektikten sonra cehennemden çıkar. Yâni iman sahipleri ebedî olarak cehennemde kalmazlar. Açık olarak Allah'a iman ettiği ve Tâğûtu inkâr için günahkâr mümin cezasını çektikten sonra cehennemden çıkar nimete (cennete) girer. Bunlar da hakikî âleme vâsıl olamadılar ama, hakikî âlemin yakınma vâsıl oldular. Bundan dolayı cehennemi geçip; hakikî âlemin yanında olan (neîm cennetine girip orada) nimetlere nail oldular. Bundan dolayı bunlar, hakîkatin kendisine nisbetle mecazî âleme yerleşmiş gibi oldular. Bu fırka hakikî âlem'de vuslata nail olamadılar. Ama ikinci fırka (yani ashâb-ı meş'eme) ise Tâğûtlara mutlak imanları olduğu ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini bu şekilde (mutlak olarak) inkâr ettikleri için, cehennem ateşinde ebedî olarak kalacaklardır. Sonra üçüncü fırkanın (mukarrabînin) saadeti, Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'de nass (delil) ile sabit olduğu üzere, son nefeslerindedir. İkinci fırkanın (ashâb-ı meş'eme'nin) şekaaveti de Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'de sabittir. Birinci fırkanın (ashâb-ı meymene'nin) saadeti kati olarak sabit değildir. Belki son nefeste sabit olması muhtemeldir. Fertlerin dünyevî işlerinin sonunda değişikliğe uğramalarının caiz olmasına nazaran fertlerin son nefeste imanlı gidip gitmemesi nazara alınır ve ona itibâr edilir. Bütün bu bilgiler -Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendisini selâmetle bakî kılsın- Şeyhimin "Ellâihâtü'l-Berkıyyât" isimli kitabından bir nokta bile değildir Allâh Müminlerin Velisidir Yüce Meali: Allah iymân edenlerin velîsidir; onları zulümâttan nura çıkarır. Küfredenlerin ise, velîleri Tâğût'tur; onları nurdan zulümâta çıkarırlar. Onlar işte ashab-ı nâr, hep orada kalacaklardır. Tefsiri: "Allah iymân edenlerin velîsidir." Yâni müminleri seven ve onlara yardım edendir, demektir. Veya onların bütün işlerini üstlenen ve onları başkasına havale etmeyendir. el-Veli, bazen, muhabbet ve nusret (sevgi ve yardım) i-tibâriyle olur. Seven kişiye veli, denilir. Çünkü seven kişi, sevdiğine nusret ve muavenet yani yardım ve destekleme ile yaklaşır ve ondan asla ayrılmaz. Bazen de veliy, tedbir, emir ve nehiy itibariyle olur. Bundan dolayı velayet ashabına (başkasının velayetini yüklenen kişilere de) veli söylenir. Çünkü bunlar, kavme (millete) işlerini tedbir ve idare etmek, maslahatlarını ve onlar için mühim olan şeyleri gözetmek şekliyle topluma yaklaşmaktadırlar. "Allah iymân edenlerin velîsidir." Kavl-i şerifin manâsı: Allah.'onların iman etmelerini murad etti ve ezelî ilminde iman edecekleri sabit olanların dostu ve velisidir. Çünkü onlar, cümleten meal ve hâl olarak iman edeceklerdir. Fakat zahirinde çıkarttı. Çünkü mümini fiil sebebiyle zulümâttan çıkartmak; hâsılı tahsil etmek gibi bir şey olurdu. "Onları zulümâttan çıkarır." Burada geçen, "Zulümât" kelimesi, küfür, isyan, şüphe ve şek zulümâtından (karanlığından) daha umûmidir. Yâni zulümâtın her çeşidine şâmildir. Belki bazı istidlali İlimlerin mertebelerinin, zayıf bir çeşidini gizli bir kıyâs ile açık ve kuvvetli olan zulümâtın bütün mertebelerine şâmildir. Belki görünen mertebesine nazaran, oCjüjı "Zulümâf'm bütün mertebelerini içine almaktadır. Bu nur. imanın nuru, mertebelerince yekinen inanmanın nuru ve ayânen (yani aşikâr) görmenin nurunu içine alan umûmi bir kelimedir. Yâni Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, hidâyetiyle ve tevfîk (başarı) vermesiyle onları zulümâttan (nûr'a) çıkarır. Onlardan (müminlerden) her birini düşmüş olduğu zulümâttan, (o karanlık ve zulümâtın) mukabili yani karşılığı olan nur'a çıkarır. "Zulümât" kelimesinin cemi olarak gelmesi, dalâletin çeşitlerinin müteaddit yani çok olmasındandır. Küfür, bir çok çeşittir; nur ise tektir. Çünkü İslâm tek bir dindir. Küfre de zulümât denilir. Çünkü küfrün yolu karışıktır. İslâm'a nur denilir. Çünkü İslâm'ın nuru aydın ve açıktır. Kâfirlerin Dostu Tâğûttur "Küfredenlerin ise," Yâni Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ezelî ilminde küfürleri sabit olanlar, demektir. "Velîleri Tâğûf tur." Yâni şeytânlar ve onları hak yoldan saptıran kâhinler, şer önderleri ve dalâlete götüren ve şâir kişilerdir... Eğer Tâğût manâsı, camidâttan olan putların üzerine hamledirse, o zaman âyeti Kerîmenin manâsı, arkadaşlık, dostluk veya idare etmek, tedbir almak ve işlerini yürütmek demek olan hakikî velayet olmaz. Belki kâfirlerin üzerine hamledilir. Kâfirler onları dost edinmektedir. Yâni onlara (putlara) inanmaktalar ve putlara teveccüh etmektedirler. ojİlLjı Tâğût kelimesi, müzekker, müennes. müfred ve cemi olur. (1/408) "Onları çıkarırlar." (neden?) Vesveseler, idlâl (sapıtmanın), iğvâ (azdırmanın ve yoldan çıkartmanın) diğer yollarıyla onları çıkarırlar. "Nurdan." Yâni bütün insanların üzerinde yaratıldığı aslî cibilliyeti olan fıtrî imandan. "Zulümâta." Yâni küfrün zulümât, istidadı fesat ve şehvetlere düşkünlüğe demektir. Veya kesin iman nurundan şek, şüphe ve tereddütlerin zulümâtma çıkarır. Burada çıkartmanın Tâğûfa isnat edilmesi, mecâzî'dir. Çünkü Tâğût buna sebeptir. Çıkartmanın mecazî olarak Tâğûfa isnat edilmesi, hakiki manâ'dan çıkaranın Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri olmasına zıt değildir. Âyet-i Kerîme mutezile için sarılmaya el verişli değildir. Çünkü mutezile, küfür ve benzeri (günah olan) ve kullar İçin maslahat olmayan yani yakışmayan ve elverişli olmayan şeylerin Allâhü Teâlâ'dan olmadığı görüşündedirler. Mutezileye göre onun için burada Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, küfrü Tâğûfa izafe edip, kendi nefsine izafe etmemektir. "Onlar işte" Mevsûle işarettir. Kendisi sıla yerinde vaki olanlarla muttasrf olması itibariyle mevsûle işarettir. 0 ve ona tâbi olan çirkinlikler. "Ashab-ı nârdır." Yâni yapmış oldukları kötülüklerden dolayı cehennem lazım, cehenneme girmeleri kesin ve gerekli olanlardır. "Onlar hep orada kalacaklardır." Orada daimî kalacaklardır. Burada "Allah iymân edenlerin velîsîdir; onları zulümâftan nura çıkarır." Buyurduktan sonra: "Onlar cennet ashabıdırlar, onlar, orada daimî kalacaklardır." Buyurmamasmı sebebi, müminlerin sânlarına tazim içindir. Çünkü lafzî beyan (açıklama), sevap evinde kendileri için hazırlanan şeyleri ifâde etmez. Müminlerin Mertebeleri Bil ki iman hususunda müminlerin mertebeleri değişiktir. Bu konuda müminler üç taifedirler. 1- Müminlerin avamı, 2- Havassı, 3- Havassın havassı. Avam: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, avamı, küfür ve dalâlet zulümâtından: iman ve hidâyet nuruna çıkarır. Şu Âyet-i Kerîme'de beyân edildiği gibi: "Hidayeti kabul edenlere gelince, Allah onların muvaffakiyetlerini artırmakta ve kendilerine takvalarını korunmaliklannı vermektedir. Havas: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, havas (yani seçkin) kullarını, nefsânî ve cismânî sıfatlardan; Rabbânî rûhâniyetin nuruna çıkarır. Şu kavl-i şerifte beyan edildiği gibi: "Onlar ki iymân etmişlerdir ve kalbleri Allah'ın zikri ile yatışır; evet, Allah'ın zikriyledir ki kalbler yatışır. Havassın havassı: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, havassın havassı olan en seçkin kullarını, vücûdlarını ifna etmek (yok etmek)le onları rûhânî hilkatin hadislerinden (ruhanî yaratılışlarında^ sonradan olma yani rûhâniyetlerine ariz olan şeylerin) zulümâtından, onlar için tecelli eden kıdem sıfatının nuruna çıkarır. Bu onların kendisiyle bakî olmaları içindir. Bu konuda Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri şöyle buyurdu: "Hakîkat, bunlar (ashâb-ı kehf) birkaç genç yiğit; rablerine iman ettiler, biz de hidâyetlerini artırdık ve kalblerine rabıta verdik!" Âyet-i Kerîme bunlara (yani ashâb-ı kehfe) fütüvvet nisbet etti. Çünkü bunlar Hakkı talep etmek (isteme ve aramak için) ruhlarını (canlarını) tehlikeye attılar. Allah'a iman ettiler, Dakyânus Tâğûtunu inkâr ettiler. Onlar fütüvvet kademiyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yaklaştıklarından; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de ziyâde inayetle (ilâhî yardımla) onlara yaklaştı. Böylece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onları (ashâb-ı kehf i) nefsâniyetin zulümâtından; rûhâniyetin nuruna çıkarttı. Nefisleri, ruhlarının nuruyla nurlandığı zaman, Allah'ın zikriyle mutmain oldular. Bununla ünsiyet ve yakınlık elde ettiler ve böylece dünya ehlinin sohbetinden ve dünyada olan her şeyden ürperdiler ve uzaklaştılar. Yalnızlığı sevdiler... Peygamberliğinin başlangıcında Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hâli de böyleydi. Hazret-i Aişe (r.a.) annemiz buyurdular: "Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin işinin başında kendisine halvet (yalnızlık) sevdirilmişti. Ömrüme yemin olsun ki! Hak üzere ve davalarında sâdık olan bütün müritlerin gayretleri de budur... Te'vîlât-i Necmiyyede de böyledir. Fahrü'r-Râzî'nin İtirazı İmâm Fahrü'r-Râzî itiraz yoluyla buyurdular: Hemen hemen sofuların hepsi şöyle söylemektedirler: Allah'ın gayrisiyle meşgul olmak, ma'rifetüllah'a hicap (perde)dir. Halbuki peygamberler (a.s.)'in hepsi halkı Allah'ın taat, ibâdet ve tekliflerine (şeriatına) davet ettiler. Onlar, Allah'ın gayrisinde haikla meşgul oldular. Halkı onların Allâhü Teâlâ ile meşgul olmasına mâni oldular, (bütün bunlar göz önüne alınırsa tasavvuf ehlinin: Allah'ın gayrisiyle meşgul olmak, ma'rifetullah'a perdedir) sözlerinin doğru olmaması gerekir." Fahrü'r- Râzî'nin sözü bitti. Fahrü'r-Râzî'ye Cevâp Bu nefis meclisleri (tefsiri) bir araya toplayan fakir (İsmail Hakkı Bursevî) der ki: Bu itiraz bir şey değildir. Çünkü taat ve teklifler, Latîf ve Melik olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini bilmeye yani mârifetüllah'a birer vesiledirler... Peygamberlerin daveti ise ancak ve ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini tanımaya idi. Yâni davetler hakîki manâda mârifetüllah'a idi. îbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretlerinin: "Ve ben, cinn u ins'i ancak bana kulluk etsinler diye yarattım." Âyet-i Kerîmesinin tefsirini görmezler mi? İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretleri muktezâyı zahirin hilâfıyla beraber burada, "bana kulluk etsinler," kavl-i şerifinin yerine "Beni tanısınlar" buyurdu. İbni Abbâs Hazretleri'nin, marifetten (tanımaktan) ibâdete geçmesi, ibâdet yoluyla hâsıl olan marifetin makbul olduğunu işar ve ilan etmek içindir. Ama Allah'ın gayrisiyle meşgul olmak ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ibâdetinin dışında bir şeyle meşgul olmak ise gerçekten büyük bir hicap (ve perde)dir. Hangi hicâb olursa olsun... İşte bundan dolayı; (1/409) selef-i sâlihin hazerâtının ilk işi, halvet ve insanlardan kesilmekti. Onlar bunu Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ilk hallerini iktidâ etmek (o yüce rasûle uymak) ve insanlara karışmaktan hâsıl olan hicabı kaldırma ihtimamından dolayı yapıyorlardı... İnsanın Her İşe Kabiliyeti Vardır Mesnevi'de buyuruldu: İnsan her işe kabiliyetlidir... Her insan her işi yapabilir... Lakin maksat Hak Teâlâ hazretlerine ibâdet edebilmektir. Allâhü Teâlâ: "Ve ben, cinn u ins'i ancak bana kulluk etsinler diye yarattım;" Âyet-i Kerîmesiyle yaratılış sebeb ve hikmetinin sâdece ve sâdece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini gereğince tanımak ve ona ihlas ile ibâdet etmek olduğunu bildirdi... Gerçi kitab ilim öğrenmek içindir. Ama istersen onu yastık da yapabilirsin... Kitab'tan maksat onu yastık yapmak değil ondan ilim ve irfan alıp irşada ermektir. Eğer kılıcı çivi yaparsan, mağlûbiyeti zafere tercih ettin; demektir... İbrahim Aleyhisselâm İle Nemrud Yüce Meâli Baksana ona: 0, kendine Allah meliklik verdi diye» İbrahim'e rabbi hakkında hüccet yarışına kalkana... İbrahim ona "Benim rabbim o kâdir-i kayyum'dur ki, hem diriltir, hem öldürür!" dediği vakit, "Ben diriltirim ve öldürürüm" demişti. İbrahim: "Allah güneşi meşnktan getiriyor; haydi sen onu mağribden getir!" deyiverince, o küfreden herif dona kaldı. Öyle ya, Allah zâlimler güruhunu muvaffak etmez. Tefsiri "Baksana" Hakikat ve kesinlikte gözle görmeye benzeyen o ilmine ulaşmadı mı? Bizim kesinlik için ifâde eden haberlerimizle bilmedin mi? "O'na" Yâni şu melik'in kıssasına ki: Ap- "Hüccet yarışına kalkana." Yâni mücâdele, hasımlaşma ve hüccetle mukabele etti (karşı durdu). "İbrahim'e" Rubûbiyyeti hakkında muâraza ve mücâdele etti. "Rabbi hakkında." Bu taarruz ve saldırma Rubûbiyyet'in ünvânı için olmakla beraber, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın sânı ve ona şeref vermek için burada zamir ona râcidir. (Bir sebebi de) bu hüccet getirme işinde İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ı te'yid etmek içindir. Nemrud İbrahim Aleyhisselâm ile hüccet yansına kalkan kişi, Nemrud bin Ken'ân bin Sâm bin Nûh idi... Nemrud, (insanlık tarihinde) başına ilk olarak taç(ı imâl eden) ve başına koyan kişidir. İlk ceberuttur. Zorba ve insanlara zorla tahakküm eden bir kişiydi. Ve Rubûbiyyet (İnsanların rabbi olduğunu) iddia eden bir kişiydi. "Kendine (ona) Allah meliklik verdi diye." Yâni Allah, ona mülk verdiği için, hüccet getirmeye kalktı demektir. Bu kavl-i şerif; US- "Hüccet yarışına kalkana," fiilinin mefûlüdür. Bunun (yani, , kendine Allah meliklik verdi diye) iki manâsı vardır: Birincisi: Mülk nimetine şükür yerine hüccet yarışına kalkıştı manasına: kelâm'da (olması gerekenin) aksi (ni söyleme) babına girer. Çünkü Nemrud'un hakkı ve ona düşen vazife, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisine vermiş olduğu mülk'e karşılık şükretmekti. Lakin o, üzerine vacip ve hak olan vazifenin aksini yaptı. Bu senin söylediğin şu sözüne benzer: bu "Falanca kişiye iyilik ettiğim için bana düşmanlık etti" Bununla sen, onun dostluktan doğan ihsanın aksine davrandığını ve üzerine vacip mumu olan vazifesini yapmadığını (bil akis sana düşman kesildiğini) murad edersin. İkincisi: "Kendine Allah meliklik verdi diye" onu buna hamletti yani sevk etti demektir. Çünkü saltanat ve meliklik ona kibir, inançsızlık bıraktı. Bu iki şeyden kibir ve inançsızlıktan hüccet getirmeye kalkışmak neş'et edip türedi. Bir manâsı da: Allah, ona çok mâl, geniş bir durum ve tamamıyla bütün dünyanın mülkünü verdi. Dünyaya Hakim Olan Dört Kişi Mücâhid (r.h.) buyurdu: Dünyaya ancak dört kişi baştan başa hâkim olmuştur. Onların ikisi Müslüman, ikisi de kâfirdir. Müslüman olanlar: Hazret-İ Süleyman ve Zülkarneyn Aleyhisselâmdir. Kâfir olanlar ise, Nemrud ve Buhtunnasr'dır. O (Buhtunnasr) Aden'in bazı sahralarında İrem'i bina eden, Şeddâd bin Âd'tir. Kâfirlere müik verilmesi Sonra bu âyet-i Kerîme, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kafirlere mülk vermesini meneden (kabul etmeyen) mutezileye karşı bir hüccettir. Çünkü mutezile mezhebi kul için maslahat ve en elverişli olan şeyin Allâhü Teâlâ üzerine yaratmanın vacib olduğu inancındadır. Onlara göre Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kafirlere mülk ve saltanat vermesi onları, kâfirlere musallat kılması demektir. Bu ise müminlerin hâline uygun ve sâlih bir durum değildir. Biz de (ehli sünnet ve'1-cemaat, mutezileye şöyle cevap) vermekteyiz:) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kâfirlere mülk ve saltanat vermesi onun için ve kullar için bir imtihandır. "ibrahim dediği vakit." "Hüccet yarışına kalkana." Fiili için zarftır. "Benim rabbim o kadir-i kayyum'dur ki, hem diriltir, hem öldürür!" Rivayet olundu. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, putları kırdığında Nemrud onu hapse atmıştı. Sonra onu yakmak için hapisten çıkarttı. Ve ona sordu: -"Senin bizi kendisine davet ettiğin Rabbin kimdir?" İbrahim Aleyhisselâm cevap verdi: "Benim rabbim o kâdir-i kayyum'dur ki, hem diriltir, hem öldürür!" Yâni cesedlerde hayat ve mematı (ölümü) yaratır. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'm cevâbı gayet sıhhatliydi. Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini tanımanın yolu, ancak O'na gücü yetenlerden hiç kimsenin ortak olmadığı sıfat ve fiillerini tanımaktan geçer. Yaratma ve diriltme bu kabilden olan sıfatlardandır. "Dedi." Sanki, "bu kadar haklı, doğru ve sıhhatli bir cevâbı karşı Nemrut ne dedi?" denilmektir. Onun için 'jıi "Dedi" denildi. "Ben diriltirim ve öldürürüm" Rivayet olundu: Nemrud, hapsettiği iki kişiyi çağırttı. Onlardan birini salıverdi, diğerini de öldürdü. Ve sonra İbrahim Aleyhisselâm: "(Gördün ya) bunu öldürdüm bunu da dirilttim." Nemrud katletmemeyi diriltmek olarak Öldürmemeyi diriltmeye benzeterek işi karıştırdı. "İbrahim dedi" algıladı. Sanki şöyle denildi: Bu durumda hüccet getirmek için İbrahim Aleyhisseîâm ne söyledi? Neyle Nemrudu susturdu." (Bu mukadder suâlden dolayı şöyle "İbrahim dedi" denildi. "Muhakkak Allah." Mukadder şartın cevâbıdır. Takdiri şöyledir: İbrahim Aleyh isselâm diyor ki: Madem sen diriltme ve öldürme iddiasındasm. Sen işibirb irine karıştıran bir tavırla tearuzda bulundun ve sen diriltmenin gerçek manâsını anlamadığından sana karşı hüccet' şudur: "Muhakkak Allah," "Güneşi meşnktan (doğudan) getiriyor." Mecburi bir hareketle. Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dilemesi bunu gerektiriyor. kelimesinin başında (be) harfi cerri/ta'diyet içindir. "Haydi sen onu mağribden getir!" Tabiî bir seyir ve hareketle onu getir. Eğer sen Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kudreti ve takdiri gibi bir güce sahip isen bu çok kolaydır. Haydi bunu yapî İbrahim Aleyhisseîâm mel'ûn Nemrud'un sözlerini iptal etme yoluna iltifat etmedi. Onun sözlerinin bâtıl ve çürüklüğü apaçık ve orta olduğunu ilân etmek içindi bu... Çünkü konuşması kimseye gizli değildi ve kimsenin bundan kuşkusu yoktu. (1/410) Eğer İbrahim Aleyhisseîâm onun sözlerini iptal etme yoluna gitseydi, hâsılı tahsil etmek gibi bir şey olmuş olurdu. İbrahim Aleyhisseîâm, mel'ûn Nemrudun karıştırmak ve hakikati örtbas etmek için kendisinde mecal bulamayacağı bir misâl getirdi. Bu da kelâmını açıklamak için bir misâl'den başka bir misâle geçmektir. Bu bir delilden başka bir delile geçmek değildir. Çünkü bir delilden başka bir delile geçmek "münazara" (ilminde) beğenilen bir usûl değildir. "0 küfreden herif dona kaldı." Afalladı, şaşkın bir hâle geldi, hayret etti ve dehşete düştü. Sıla'nın yerinde küfrün irâd edilmesi hüküm ve nass illetiyle onun hüccet getirmesinin küfürden olduğunu beyan etmek içindir. Güneşin Batıdan Doğması "Es'iletü'I-Hikem" isimli kitapta buyuruldu: Kıyamete yakın bir zamanda güneşin batıdan doğmasının hikmeti, ibrahim Aleyhisseîâm, Nemrud'a: "Allah güneşi meşnktan getiriyor; haydi sen onu mağribden getirl" deyiverince, o küfreden herif dona kaldı." Buyuruldu. Sihirbazlar ve müneccimler, bunu inkâr ettiler. Böyle bir şeyin meydana gelmesinin mümkün olmadığını söylediler. Bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bir gün onu batıdan getirecek ki inkarcılar O'nun kudretini görsünler diye... Çünkü güneş Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mülkündedir. Dilerse onu doğudan getirir, dilerse batıdan doğdurur... Dünyada Hidâyet Bulamayan Âhirette Cenneti Göremez "Öyle ya. A İlah zâlimler güruhunu muvaffak etmez. Kendilerini ebedî azaba atmak suretiyle kendilerine zulmettiler. Bunun sebde ebi onların, istidlal yollarına hidâyeti kabul etmekten züy çevirmeleridir. Yâni onlar, katî olarak hakka delâlet eden açıklayıcı, kuvvet ve açıklık cihetinde baliğ (hakka ulaştıran sağlam) delilleri kabul etmediler. Halbuki bu deliller, hasmını, şaşkın ve hayretler içerisinde bırakıp susturmuştu. Kim ki bu delilleri kabul etmeyerek nefsine zulmederse Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de bu deliller sebebiyle o kişiye hidâyet vermez. Çünkü teklif dünyasında itibâr edilen şey. insanların küfrü ve zulmü tercih ettikleri vakit hidâyete ermeleridir. Yâni . onlar, dalâlet işini tercih ettikleri müddetçe Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onlar için hidâyet fiilini yaratmaz. Dünyada Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini inkâr eden kişinin âhirette cennet yolunu bulma ihtimâli asla yoktur. Nemrudun Sonu Rivayet olundu. Bu hüccet getirme yarışmasından (Nemrud'un mağlûp olmasından) sonra, Nemrud büsbütün kibre kapıldı. İyice azıp şımardı ve İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ı ateşe attı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ona ve kavmine "Sivri sinek" musallat kıldı. Sivri sinekler onların etlerini yiyip, kanlarını içiyordu. Sadece kemikleri kalıyordu. Nemrud ise kendisine hiçbir şey isabet edemeden olduğu gibi duruyordu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ona bir sivri sinek, gönderdi. Sivri sinek Nemrud'un burnundan beyninin içine girdi. Sivri sinek dört yüz (400) yıl Nemrudun beyninde kaldı. (Sivri sinek onu rahatsız ettiğinden rahatlamak için her gün) kafasına tokmakla vuruluyordu. Böylece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Nemrud'a tam dört yüz yıl azâb etti. Nemrud dört yüz sene melik olup hüküm sürdüğü gibi... Bâbil şehrinde göğe yükselen kubbeyi yapan bu Nemrudtur. Allâhü Teâlâ'nın emri gelerek, binaların temelleri kökünden sarsıldı. Tavanları üstlerine çöküverdi. Şeyh Attâr (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Düşman tarafına atılan ok, onun işinin önünü kesmeye kifayet eder. İnsanın Cevheri Bu âyet-i Kerîme'de şu işaretler vardır: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Hiç kimseye vermediği mülkü Nemrut'a verdi. Nemrut, Rubûbiyet iddia etti; önce kimse bu iddia'da bulunmadı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kemâli talep etmesi için insan'a güzel istidat verdi. Kimin kemâli talep etme hususunda istidadı güzel olur ve cevherindeki takatinden dolayı, o kişi kemâli yolunda daimî bir hareket içinde olur. Ne zaman kemâle yönelirse, hemen ulvî ve süflî mertebelerinin en azamı (maksimum derecesine yükselmek için) seyre başlar. Nefsine Vekalet İnsan eğer kemâli talep etme yolunda nefsine vekâlet verdiğinde; nefsi, mahsûsât'a havâs-ı hams (beş duyu) nazarıyla bakar... Nefis (aslında) alçak ve düşüktür. Nefis ancak (düşük ve) dünyevî şeyleri düşünür. Bundan dolayı nefis, ancak dünya ve içindekilerle (ilgili olan dünyevî) kemâlâtı düşünür... Nefis düşünmüş olduğu dünyevî kemâlâta kavuşmak için, yola koyulur. Nefsin bu seyri onun tabiî seyrine uygundur. Çünkü o topraktan yaratıldı. Toprak ise tabiî olarak süflîdir. Ve bundan dolayı da tabiî olarak da süfliyyâta meyleder. Dünya süfli (ve değersiz)dir. Nefis burada tabiî ayağıyla yürür, yol alır. Kemâli talep eder. Bu kişi, başlangıçta kemâlâtı, mal toplamakta bulur. Mal toplar. (Maddî olarak doyuma kavuşur. Tatmin olmaz.) Sonra kemâlâtı, şan ve şöhrette görür... (Gözlerini oraya diker.) Malını şan ve şöhret için harcar. (Toplumda şân ve şöhret sahibi olur.) Sonra kemâlâtı makam ve mevki'de görür. (Makam ve mevkiler elde eder... Yine doyuma ermez.) Sonra kemâlâtı, idare ve saltanatta görür. (İdare, saltanat ve tahakküm uçsuz ve bucaksız bir okyanustur. Orada çalır.) Önüne bir manî çıkmadıkça bütün dünyaya sahip ve hakim olur. Nemrûd'un hâli gibi (bütün dünyaya hakim olur). Sonra insanın cevheri yine de sakin olmaz. (Nail olduğu kemâlât ile mutmain olmaz.) Kemâlâtı aramaya devam eder. (Kavuşmuş olduğu maddî zenginlik onu yolundan alıkoymaz.) Belki kişinin müstağni olması ziyâde oldukça; hırsı da artar. Hırsı arttıkça da talep etme arzusu artar. SüfHyâttan mâlik olmadığı bir şey kalmayıncaya kadar çalışır... Sonra ulviyât'a yönelir... Şimdiye kadar yeryüzünün melikleriyle münazaa ediyordu. Yeryüzünün sultanlarıyla çekişiyordu. Şimdi ise, meliklerin meliki ve mülkün mâlikine gökler ve yeryüzü hususunda münazaa etmeye başlar ve Rubûbiyet iddiasında bulunur; Nemrut gibi... (1/411) Nemrudun tuğyan ve azgınlığına sebep olan şey onun istiğnası (yani maddî olarak hiçbir şeye muhtaç olmamasıdır. Allâhü Teâlâ şöyle buyurdu: "Çünkü insan muhakkak tuğyan eder" Kendini müstağni görmekle! (Bunun) istiğnası (hiç muhtaç olmaması) kemâle erince onun tuğyan ve azgınlığı da (kemâle erip) doruk noktasına çıkar. Hatta nimetleri (ve onları vereni) inkâr edip küfrân-ı nimete kapılır. Tâbi bütün bunlar, cevherinin bozulması anında kendisinden vaki olan şeylerdir. Ruh Hâkim Olursa Kemâli talep etme yolunda kişi kendisine vazife verdiğinde, cevherini terbiye ile ıslâh eder ve onu nefsinin elinde bırakmazsa, o zaman kendisi için hazırlanan kemâl tarafına hidâyet bulur. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi: "Size reşad yolunu göstereyim (hidâyet edeyim.) Efendimiz (S.A.V.)'İn Hâlifeleri Terbiyenin sahibi Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri veya onun hâlifesidir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin (gerçek manâ'da hâlifeleri) mürşid-i kâmildir. Mürşid-i kâmiller onu (kemâli arayan kişiyi) terbiye ederler. Mürşid-i kâmilin terbiyesi Allah'ın gayrisi olan şeylerden (mâ-sivâ'dan) kaçınmaktır. (Bu şekilde devam eder) tâ ki, kemâli istemede kemâlinin son noktasına varır... Bu da mevcûd'un vücûdunda, kendi varlığını ifna (yok) etmektir. Bu ifna sebebiyle kendi varlığını kaybedip; vâcibu'l-vücûd olan (gerçek) mevcudun varlığında var olmak içindir. Kişi, cevherinin bozulması ve kemâl ile güzel istidadının iptali anında; "Ben diriltirim ve öldürürüm" dediği gibi; cevherin ıslâhı ve kemâli talep etmede güzel istidadını Allah'ın gayrisini (mâsivâyı) sarfınazar ettiğinde, Allah'a iman edip, Tâğûtu, kendi varlığını ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka var olan bütün mevcudun varlığını inkâr edinceye kadar; azamet ve keramet sahibi (olan Allah), AiViLJiv tokmağıyla Nefis Nemrudunun dimağına vurur.Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, müşrikler, kavmine tevhîd âlemini hidâyet etmez."Çünkü şirk çok büyük bir zulümdür! Şirk sebebiyle dalâlete düştü. Dalâlete düşen sırât-ı mustakîm'den ayağı kayar. Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyyede de böyledir. Şirki Hafi Akıllı kişiye gereken şirk-i hafi (gizli şirk)ten kurtulması ve nefsini ahlâkın kötü sıfat ve huylarından tezkiye etmesidir. Mâl ve nail olduğu şeylerle asla mağrur olup aldanrnamalidır. Belki Melikü'l-Müteâl (Yüce ve meliklerin meliki olan Allâhü Teâlâ) hazretlerine dönmelidir. Kayanın Üzerindeki Öğüt Büyük bir kaya bulundu. Üzerinde eskiden yazılmış olan şu satırlar vardı: "Dünyadan bir şey sebebiyle ferahlanman, senin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden uzak olduğuna delildir. Senin elinde bulunan (dünyalık) şeyle sakin olman; Allah'a itimâdının azlığına delildir. Sıkıntı hâlinde insanlara dönmen (onlara şikâyette bulunman) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini (asla) tanımadığına delildir." Tahtaya Yazılan Güzel Bir Nasihat Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdu: İşittiğime göre, iyi huylu Cemşîd Şah bir çeşmenin üstüne şu yazıyı yazdırmış: Nice nice insanlar bu çeşme başında oturmuş, dinlenmiş, su içmişler; sonra da gözlerini kapayıp gitmişler. Biz de bazen iyilikle, bazen güçle bir çok yerler aldık; fakat bunları kendimizle beraber mezara götürmedik. Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'm tahtını rüzgarlar taşırdı. Nihayet yele gitmedi mi? Bu dünyaya gelen göçüp gider ve ektiğini biçer. İyi ve kötü isimden başka bir şey geride kalmaz.. Allah'ım bizleri, ömrü uzun, ameli güzel, emeli kısa ve aklı kâmil olan kişilerden eyle! Âmin. UZEYR ALEYHİSSELÂM Yüce Meali: Yahut o kimse gibi ki, bir şehre uğramıştı; aitı üstüne gelmiş ıpıssız yatıyor. Bunu bu ölümünden sonra Allah nerden diriltecek? dedi. Bunun üzerine Allah onu yüz sene öldürdü, sonra diriltti; "Ne kadar kaldın? diye sordu. "Bir gün yahut bir günden eksik kaldım" dedi. Allah buyurdu ki: Hayır! Yüz sene kaldın, öyle iken bak yiyeceğine, içeceğine; henüz bozulmamış! Hele merkebine bak! Hem bunlar, seni insanlara karşı kudretimizin canlı bir âyeti kılayım diyedir. Hele o kemiklere bak, onları nasıl birbirinin üzerine kaldırıyoruz; sonra onlara nasıl et giydiriyoruz? Bu suretle vaktâ ki ona hak tebeyyün etti, "Şimdi biliyorum" dedi; "hakîkaten Allah her şeye kadîr. Tefsiri: Yahut o kimse gibi ki, bir şehre uğramıştı;" Bu âyet-i Kerîme, y lif "Baksana" kavl-i şerifinin üzerine matuftur. Takdiri şöyledir: Sen böyle yapan kişinin benzerini gördün mü? Yâni sen onun mislini ve ondan daha acayibini görmedin, demektir. Teşbih harfine tahsis edilmesi; diriltilmeyi inkâr edenlerin çok olmasındandır. Zîrâ onun keyfiyetini bilmeyenlerin sayısı sayılmayacak kadar çoktur. Rubûbiyet iddia edenlerin aksine... Bu şehre uğrayan kişi, Uzeyr bin Şerhiyâ Aleyhisselâm'dır Bu şehir, en meşhur ve en zahir kavle göre Beyt-imakdis'tir."şehir" kelimesi,kelimesinden müştaktır. Bu toplamak demektir. (Şehir çok insanı toplayıp kendisinde barındırdığı için kendisine, iy "şehir" denilmiştir.) Buhtunnasr Rivayet olundu: İsrail oğullan, şer, kötülük işlemek, bozgunculuk ve fesâd çıkartmakta çok aşırı gittiklerinde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların başına Bâbil hükümdarı Buhtunnasrı musallat kıldı. Buhtunnasr, altı yüz (600) bin bayrak (sancak)la onlara doğru hareket etti. Şam (diyarını) çiğnedi. Beyt-i makdis-i harap etti. Buhtunnasr. İsrail oğullarını üçe böldü. Üçte birini katletti. Üçte birini Şam'da iskân'a mecbur kıldı. Üçte birini de esir etti. Esir edilenler yüz (100) bin yetişkin yetişkin olmayan yiğitti. Buhtunnasr, (İsrail oğullarından işe arayan gençleri köle olarak kullanılmak üzere) beraberindeki Çeliklere bölüştürdü. Her birine dört köle düştü. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm da bu gençlerin arasındaydı. Uzun bir zaman sonra, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Uzeyr Aieyhisselâm'ı kurtardı. Merkebinin üzerinde Beyt makdise uğradı. Beyt-i makdiste korkunç bir görünüş ve vahşi bir manzara karşılaştı. "Altı üstüne gelmiş ıpıssız yatıyor." Ehlinden boştu. Evlerinin çatılarının düşmesiyle tavanları yanlarının üzerine çökmüştü. Sonra duvarları (çöken yanlarının) üzerine düşmüştü. Şehir tamamen harap bir fideydi. Burada geçen, "çökmüş" kelimesi, kadın doğum yapıp boşaldığı zaman; "kadın boşaldı ve ^elinin içi boşalmakla boşaldı." Diyarın boşalması ise med ile kelimesiyle ifâde edilir. Evlerin boşalması ise, kasr ile kelimesiyle ifâde edilir. kelimesi düştü, demektir. "arş" kelimesi, evin (damın) tavanlarının düşmesi de¬mektir. " senin kendisiyle gölgelendiğin (senin üstünde) o-ian her şey demektir. "Bunu bu ölümünden sonra ^llah nerden diriltecek? dedi." Böylesine harap hale gelen bu şehri Allah nasıl eski güzel ^rumuna getirecek dedi. (i/412) Burada hj şehir'den murad, şehrin kendisidir. (Ehli değildir) -j Kavl-i şerif buna delâlet etmektedir: ıi-îj^* JJ* Altı gelmiş ıpıssız yatıyor." Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm bu sözleri, Allah'ın kudret ve gücünden şek ve şüphe yoluyla söylemedi. Belki bunun meydana gelmesinin adetâ akıldan uzak ve çok zor olduğunu ifâde etmek için söyledi. "Bunun üzerine Allah onu öldürdü." Onu ölü kıldı."Yüz sene." Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'ın yüz sene ölmesi Rivayet olundu: Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm, şehre girince bir ağacın gölgesinin altına indi. Kendisi merkebinin üzerindeydi. Merkebini ağaca bağladı. Şehri dolaştı. Şehirde hiç kimseyi göremedi. (Şehir bomboş, harap ve ıssızdı. Bu gördüklerine Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm üzüldü.) Ve söylediğini söyledi: "Bunu bu ölümünden sonra Allah nerden diriltecek?" dedi Şehrin (bağ ve bahçelerin) ağaçlan meyve vermişti. Meyvelerinden incir ve üzümlerinden yedi. Üzüm şırasından içti. Uyudu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emriyle uykusunda vefat etti. Uyuduğu ve vefat ettiği zaman, gençti beraberinde biraz incir, üzüm ve üzüm şırası vardı. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'ın bu ölümü, ibret içindi. Yoksa ömür müddetinin dolmasıyla vuku bulan bir ölüm değildi. Binlerce kişi oldukları halde memleketlerinden çıkıp kendilerine ölüm gelenlerin ölümü gibi... Merkebi de öldü. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'ın cesedi ve merkebinin Ölüsüne karşı insanların, yırtıcı hayvanların ve kuşların gözlerini kör etti. (Onları mahlûkatın gözlerinden gizledi. Kimse onları göremiyordu.) Beyt-i Makdis'in imârı Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'ın ölümü üzerine yetmiş (70) yıl geçti. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Beyt-i makdisi imâr etmeyi murat etti. Beyt-i makdisi imâr etmesi için, Fars hükümdarlarından ve kendisine Yûşek denilen büyük bir hükümdarı Beyt-i makdise yöneltti. Beraberinde bin kahraman vardı. Her kahramanın emrinde de üç yüz (300) bin amele vardı. Bunlar Beyt-i makdisi imâr ettiler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bir sivri sinekle Buhtunnasn helak etti. Sivri sinek Buhtunnasr'in beynine girdi ve onu öldürdü. İsrail oğullarının geri kalanlarını kurtardı. Onları Beyt-i makdise iade etti. Buhtunnasrın esaret, koruması ve egemenliği altında olan bütün İsrail oğulları, Beyt-i makdise döndüler. Otuz yılda Beyt-i makdisi imâr ettiler. Şehri çoğalttılar. Şehir büyüdü. Ve daha önce olduğu gibi onu güzelleşirdiler. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'ın Diriltilmesi Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'ın ölümünün yüzüncü yılı tamamlanınca Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onu diriltti. Şöyle buyuruldu: 'Sonra onu diriltti; diriltti" fiili, senin deveyi yerinden kaldırdığın zaman: «tül ciü "Deveyi yerinden kaldırdım" sözünden gelmektedir. Kıyamet gününe de "dirilme (ve kalkma) günü" denilir. Çünkü insanlar o gün kabirlerinden kalkarlar. Âyet-i Kerîme de; "Sonra onu diriltti;" buyurdu. "Sonra onu diriltti" denilmemesinin sebebi, Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'ın daha önce hayatta iken nasıl idiyse, aynen eskisi gibi akıllı, anlayış sahibi, ilâhî marifetleri, hemen kavrayacak bir durumda eksiksiz bir şekilde eski hâline döndürmesindendir. "Sonra onu dirilti çıkmaz ve faydalar hâsıl olmazdı. döndürmesindendir. "Sonra onu diriltti" denilseydi bütün bu manâlar dalar hâsıl olmazd "Dedi (Allah sordu)" Sanki (burada): "Allah onu dirilttikten sonra ona ne denildi?" diye mukadder bir suâl vardır. Bu suâle cevap olarak, Allah buyurdu, denildi. Veya Allah tarafından memur bir melek sordu: "Ne kadar" (Kaç) vakit veya gün cJLÎ "Sen kaldın?" Ey Uzeyr! Onun Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin işlerini ihata etmek ve kavramaktan âciz olduğu kendisine izhâr olsun diyedir. Çünkü Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'ın tekrar diriltilmesi az bir zaman sonra vuku bulan bir hadise değildi. Eğer ölümünden kısa bir süre sonra dirilmiş olsaydı bunların hepsini basit bir şey zannedebilirdi. Belki uzun bir zaman, onun bu işi âdeta uzak görmesine son vermek içindir. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm bu şehrin eski hâline gelmesini çok uzak bir ihtimal gibi görüyordu. Bu arada Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'a başka bir şeyi daha göstermek istiyordu. Bu Allâhü Teâlâ'nın kudretinin bediî eserleri ve izleri olacaktı. Hemen çok kısa bir zaman içinde bozulabilecek tabiatta olan yiyeceklerin uzun süre kaldığı halde olduğu gibi durması ve değişmeden tazeliğini korumasıdır. "Bir gün yahut bir günden eksik kaldım" dedi. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm, zanneden kişinin sözleri gibi söyledi. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm, tahminî olarak yaklaşık bir zaman süresi ya da kaldığı süreyi çok kısa bir süre olarak gördüğü için böyle dedi. "Allah buyurdu ki:" Senin kaldığın müddet bu kadar değil. "Hayır! Yüz sene kaldın." u müddet içinde sen ölüydün. Yüz Yılda Bile Bozulmayan "Öyle iken bak" Bizim kudretimize delâlet eden başka bir emrin sana gösterilmesi için bak: Yiyeceğine, İçeceğine; henüz bozulmamış!" Bunların bozulmaları gerekli olmasıyla beraber üzerinden uzun bir zaman geçtiği hâlde bozulmadan durmaktadırlar. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm, incirini ve üzümünü henüz yeni kopartmış gibi buldu. Üzüm şırası sanki daha yeni sıkılmış gibiydi. İlmi bir tetkik Cümle, menfi bir cümledir. "yiyecek ve içecek" kav şerifinde bulunan vav harfinin dışında başka bir şeyle hâldir. Çünkü menfî olan fıil-i müzârî hâl vaki olduğu zaman, vav ile gelmesi ve vav'sız da olması caizdir. (Bozulmayan şeyler incir ve üzüm gibi yiyecek ve üzüm şırası gibi içeceklerden meydana geldiğinden dolayı) halbuki kelâmın zahiri; (ikisi bozulmadılar) şeklinde gelmesi gerekli olmasıyla beraber; zamirin müfred gelmesinin sebebi çünkü, zikredilen kendisinden önce yiyecek ve içecek olmak üzere iki şeydiler. İkisi de gıda olmakla bir şeyin yerine geçtiler. Bir şey oldular. Onun için zamir müfret geldi. Bozulmadı." Fiilinin sonunda bulunan (hâ) harfi eğer, aslî ise, bu kelime aslı (sene. yıl) kelimesidir. Yok eğer "Bozulmadı." Fiilinin sonunda bulunan u (hâ) harfi, sekte u (hâ)sı ise, bu takdir, bu kelime, olan (sene, yıl) kelimesidir "Bozulmadı" lafzının; "değişmedi" manâsında kullanılması; bir lafzın manâsının lazımında kullanılması kabilindendir. Çünkü bizim, veya sözümüzün asıl manâsı, üzerinde seneler geçti ve onun değişmesini gerektiren yıllar gelip geçti, demektir. Uzeyr A.S. İn Merkebinin Diriltilmesi "Hele merkebine bak!" Kemikleri nasıl çürümüş ve dağılmış, eklemleri birbirinden ayrılmış, paramparça ve darmadağın olmuş. Bunu senin uzun bir süre kaldığına delil olsun diye yaptık. Böylece kalbin mutmain olup huzur bulsun istedik. "Seni kudretimizin canlı bir âyeti kılayım diyedîr." Olan, "İnsanlara karşı," Cümlenin başındaki vav harfi, istinâfîyyedir. (iâm) harfi cerri de bir mahzûf a taalluk etmektedir. Buna göre cümlenin takdiri şöyledir: Biz bunu yaptık ki, yani senin diriltilmen, merkebinin diriltilmesi ve senin beraberinde olan yiyecek ve içeceklerin bozulmadan muhafaza edilmesi; seni insanlara karşı kudretimizin canlı bir âyeti kılayım diye-öir. (1/413) Bu çağda yaşayanlar, seni müşahede edip görmektedirler; halbuki sen (bu çağa ait değilsin) bir Önceki çağın ehlindensin. İnsanlar, kendilerinden dürülüp kayıp olan Tevrat ilminin kendilerinden alınmasından bu yana, kaybettiklerini senden alsınlar ve Tevrat ilmini senden öğrensinler, diyedir. "Hele o kemiklere bak." Bakmak emrinin tekrar edilmesi ve halbuki burada emredilen şey (kendisine bakmakla emredilen aynı) merkebin kemikleri olmasıyla beraber iki cihet söz konusudur: Evvelâ bu merkep ve dağılıp eriyen kemiklerin Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'ın uzun süre kaldığına delâlet etmesi cihetine bak, demektir. İkinci olarak da merkebte hayat başlangıcının meydana gelişi cihetinde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kudretini görmesi yönündedir. Yâni merkebin kemiklerine baki Kendi dirilmeni gördükten sonra, senin dışındaki bir varlığın nasıl diriltildiğini müşahede etmen için, merkebinin kemiklerine bak! "Onları nasıl birbirinin üzerine kaldırıyoruz." söylenir, "Ben onu kaldırdım, o da kaldırıldı," manasınadır. Yâni yerden (topraktan) bazılarını kaldırıp bazılarının üzerine koyduk; sonra her birini cesetteki yerine koyduk. Dana önce olduğu gibi bir araya geldiler. Cümle. "kemikler" kelimesinden hâldir. Âmili ise kendisi bulunan, "bak" fiilidir. Takdiri: Dirilme hâlinde olan kemiklere bak, demektir. Veya cümle, "kemikler" kelimesinden bedeldir, muzâfın hazfı üzerine... Takdiri: Kemiklerin hâline bak, demektir. "Sonra onlara nasıl et giydiriyoruz?" Cesedin elbiseyle örtünmesi gibi, biz kemikleri et ile örtüyoruz. Bu âyet-i kerîme'de "et" kelimesi müfret, "kemikler" kelimesi de cemi olarak geldi. Çünkü kemikler farklı ve şekil bakımından da birbirinden ayrıdırlar. Et ise birbirine bitişik ve görünüş bakımından hepsi birdir. Burada rûh'un üfurülmesinin keyfiyetine taarruz edilmemesi, belki bu durum hikmeti iktizâ etmeyen şeylerdendir. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm, gökten bir ses işitti: -"Ey birbirinden ayrılmış, kuruyup çürümüş kemikleri Allah sizin eskisi gibi bazınızın bazınıza eklenmenizi ve bir araya gelmenizi, et ve deri giymenizi size emrediyor." (Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'in gözlerinin önünde,) kemiklerin her biri diğerine bitişip, yapıştı ve daha önce oldukları gibi oldular. Bazıları bazılarına sinir sistemi ve damarlarla bağlandılar. Sonra üzerinde et yayılıverdi. Sonra üzerine deri yayıldı. Derinin altından kıllar çıkmaya başladı. Sonra kendisine rûh üfürüldü. (Bütün bunlardan sonra) merkep, ayağa kalktı ve anırmaya başladı. "Bu suretle vaktâ ki ona hak tebeyyün etti." Ölünün diriltilmesi kendisine açık olarak gösterilince: "Şimdi biliyorum" dedi; "hakîkaten Allah her şeye." Bu şeylerden biri de kendi zatında ve başkasında gördüğü hayret verici eserlerdir. "Kadîrdir." Hiçbir şey Allah'ın emrine asî olamaz. Onun emrine karşı gelemez. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm Kudüs'de Rivayet olundu: Uzeyr. Aleyhisselâm merkebine bindi. (Şehre doğru yol aldı.) Mahallesine geldi. (İnsanlar tanıdık değildi.) Kimse onu tanımadı o da insanları... Evler de tanıdık değildi. Kendisinde olan bir vehme (ve iç güdüye) göre yürüdü. Evinin olduğunu sandığı bir yerde durdu. Kötürüm, kör ve Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'ın zamanına yetişmiş olan yaşlı bir kadın, kapının önünde oturuyordu. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm ona sordu: -"Ey bu (hanimi) Burası Uzeyrin evi mi?" (Kadın "Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm"ın adını işitince sanki görüyormuş gibi gözlerini dikip Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'a baktı. Olduğu yerden doğrulmak işedi. Bir ah çekti.) -"Evet! Dedi. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'ı hatırlamak nereden (aklınıza geldi.) Şu kadar sene önce onu kaybettik," dedi ve ağlamaya başladı. Şiddetli bir şekilde ağladı. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm: -"Ben Uzeyr'im!" dedi. Kadın: -"Subhânallâh! Bu nasıl olur?" diye sordu. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm: -"Allâhü Teâlâ beni yüz sene öldürdü sonra yine diriltti!" dedi. Kadın: -"Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm gerçekten duası müstecâb bir kişiydi. Benim için Allah'a dua et. Seni görmem (ve tanımam) için Allah gözlerimi bana geri versin," dedi. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm, kadının gözlerinin açılması için Rabbine dua etti ve onun gözlerini mesnetti. Kadının her iki gözü sıhhate kavuştu. (Kadın büyük hayranlıkla Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'a baktı. Onu tanıdı. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'a: -"Allah'a dua et, benim kötürümlüğümü gidersin bana eski kuvvetimi versin ayağa kalkayım!" dedi. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm; Allah'a dua etti ve onun ellerinden tutup ona: -"Ey kadın! Allah'ın izniyle ayağa kalk!" dedi. Kadın sağlığına kavuştu. Sanki bağları çözülmüş ve bağlarından kurtulmuş gibi büyük bir neşe içinde ayağa fırladı. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'a baktı. Onun çevresinde gezindi. -"Senin Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm, olduğuna şahadet ederim," dedi. Kadın Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'] alıp beraberce İsrail oğullarının mahallesine gittiler. İsrail oğulları, toplantı evlerinde toplanmışlardı. O meclisin içinde Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'ın oğlu da vardı. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'ın oğlu yüz on sekiz yaşındaydı. Oğlunun oğullan (torunları) hep yaşlıydılar. (Torunları ak saçlı ve ak sakallı kimselerdi, kendisi de daha kırk yaşındaydı.) Kadın (büyük bir sevinçle) bağırdı: -"Ey İsrail oğulları! Bu Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'dır! Size geldi!" İsrail oğulları, kadına inanmadılar, onu yalanladılar. Kadın: -"Bana bakın!" dedi. İsrail oğulları kadına dönüp baktılar. Kadın: -"Ben onun duasının bereketiyle sıhhatime ve gözlerime kavuştum! Bu hâle geldim." dedi. İsrail oğulları şaşkınlıkla bir kadına baktılar. Onun eski hâlini ve şimdiki durumunu düşündüler... Bir de Uzeyr Aleyhisseîâm'a baktılar. İnsanlar, büyük bir şaşkınlıkla yerlerinden kalkıp üzeyr Aleyhisseîâm'a döndüler, ona yöneldiler. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'in oğlu: -"Babamın iki omzunun arasında hilâl şeklinde siyah bir "ben" vardı dedi. İsrail oğulları gelip, Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'ın iki omuzunun arasını açtılar. Baktılar. Gerçekten oğlunun anlattığı gibi hilâl şeklinde bir ben vardı. Herkes gelip o ben'e baktı. Uzeyr A.S.'In Tevrâtı Ezbere Okuması Buhtunnasr, Tevrâtı okuyanlardan tam kırk bin adamı (talebe ve hocayı) öldürmüştü. Tevrat nüshalarını yakmıştı. Ne Tevrat vardı ne de Tevrâtı bilen... Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm, kalbinden (ezbere) bütün Tevrâtı onlara okudu. Tevrat okurken asla kekelemedi. Ne bir harfi eksik okudu, nede fazla ve nede kesiklik yapmadı. (Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm, okuduklarını onlara yazdırdı. İsrail oğullan. Uzeyr Aieyhisselâm'm ezbere okuduğu Tevratın hakikî Tevrat olup olmadığından şüphe ediyorlardı. Kudüs-ü şerifin sokaklarında hep bu konuşuluyordu.) Yahudilerin Küfre Girmeleri Buhtunnasr'ın helakinden sonra Beyt-i makdise dönen esirlerden birinin oğlu: -"Babam, dedemin esaret gününde Tevratın bir nüshasını bizirn bağın içinde bulunan kör kuyuya attığını, söylerdi. Eğer siz dedemin bağının nerede olduğunu bana gösterirseniz ben de Tevrat nüshasını çıkarıp size veririm" dedi. Onun dedesinin bağına gittiler. Kuyunun yerini araştırdılar. Kuyuyu bulup açtılar. Tevrat getirdiler. Sonra Uzeyr Aİeyhisseiâm'ın ezbere okuyup kendilerine yazdırdığı Tevrat ile karşılaştırdılar. Tek bir harfte bile değişiklik yoktu. (1/414) Bu durum'da Yahudiler büyük bir şaşkınlıkla Uzeyr Aleyhisseîâm'a baktılar ve: "Uzeyr Allah'ın oğludur dediler. Yahudiler sapıtıp küfre girdiler. Zîrâ Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, (eş ve) evlât edinmekten münezzehtir ve böyle şeylerden çok yüce ve büyüktür. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'ın bu kıssasında: dua edici olan kişi, duanın edep (ve şartlarına) riâyet edip dua ettiği zaman, duasının sür'atli bir şekilde ve meşakkate ulaşmadan (zorluk çekmeden) hemen kabul edileceğine; kişi, duanın edep (ve şartlarına riâyet etmeyi) terk ettiği zaman ise, meşakkate ulaşacağı (zorluk çekeceği) ve duasının hemen kabul edilmeyip, icabetin gecikeceğine işaret ve tembih vardır. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm (ölülerin diriltilme işinin kendisine gösterilmesi için dua ederken) şöyle dedi: "Ya rabbî! Göster bana. ölüleri nasıl diriltirsin? demişti. (Dikkât edilirse) İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, önce Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine (Rabbim! Diyerek) sena ile duaya başladı. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden ölülerin diriltilmesinin kendisine gösterilmesini istedi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de hiç geciktirmeden hemen duasını kabul etti. Ölülerin diriltilme işini kendisinin üzerinde değil de başka şeylerde, kuşların diriltilmesinde kendisine gösterdi. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm ise: "Bunu bu ölümünden sonra Allah nerden diriltecek? dedi. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'm bu şekilde sorması üzerine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, şehrin imârını, Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'm ölümü üzerine yüz sene geçmesinden sonra bizzat onun kendi nefsinde ona gösterdi... Önce Düşün Sonra Konuş Sa'dî buyurdu: Düzülmemiş ve koşulmamış sözü söylemek gerekmez. Fikir ve tefekkürden yoksun sözü söylemek ma'kûl değildir. Düşünmek lazım. Sözü ölçmek ve biçmek gerek... Ölçülmemiş ve endaze (dikim şekli belirtilmemiş) bir kumaşı dikmek yakışık almaz... Haşr Bu âyet-i Kerîmenin tahkikinde (incelemesinde) bir kavim (Müslümanlardan bir topluluk), ruhun haşredilmesine inanıp ikrar etmeleriyle beraber, cesetlerin haşredilmesini inkâr ettiler. Bunlar şöyle bir fikir yürüttüler: -"Ruhlar, tekâmül etmeleri için, âlem-i mahsusta cesetlere bağlıdırlar. Çocuklar gibi. Çocuklar, edep öğrenmeleri için mektebe gönderilir. Çocuğun istidadı kadar öğreneceği ilmi mekteplerde tahsil edince; mektepten (mezun olup) çıkar. Fazilet ehlinin mahfillerine girer. Bir çok yıllar onlarla sohbet eder. Mektepte bulamayacağı bir çok ilim çeşidini onlardan tahsil edip öğrenir. Ancak bu ilimleri, mektepte öğrenmiş olduğu öğrenme becerisi ve kabiliyeti nisbetinde fazîlet ehli olanlardan ilim tahsil edip kemâle erer. Ilim'de fazilet sahibi olur. Bu kişi, büyüdükten, şân ve şöhreti yayıldıktan ve değerli bir kişi olduktan sonra mektebe dönme ihtiyacını görmez ve artık mektebe ve çocukluk hâline dönmesi söz konusu olamaz. İşte ruhların da hâli böyledir... Ruhlar, karartı (ceset) hapishanesinden çıkıp; his âleminde cüziyyât ilimlerinin kuvvetiyle kendileri için hâsıl olan mukaddes ruhlara katılıp onlarla bitiştikleri zaman; ulvî ruhlardan istifâde etmeye başlar. Onlardan his âleminde bulamadıkları küüî ilimleri tahsil ederler. Bu durumda artık onların cesetler hapishanesine dönmeye ihtiyaçları yoktur," derler. (Bunlara cevap:) Bütün bu (bozuk düşünceler) nefislerinin kendilerine süslü gösterdiği aldatmalardan ibarettir. Şeytan da onlara bunlara benzer şeyleri vesvese vermektedir. Halbuki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri muhlis kullarına olan rahmet ve faziletinin kemâlinden dolayı, Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'ı yüz sene öldürdü, onunla beraber merkebini de... Sonra ikisini de diriltti, hepsini yarattı ki akıl sahipleri ondan (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ruhları cesetlerle beraber hasredeceğine dair) delil göstersinler diye. Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Uzeyr'i, ve merkebi cesediyle beraber dirilttiğinden dolayı, akıl ve nefsin süslü göstermeleri, şeytanın vesveseleri ve felsefî şüpheleriyle cesetlerin haşredilmesinde şek ve şüphe etmez. Ruh-i Uzeyrî, "Sadakat meclisinde, kudretine nihayet oimayarî bir "şehinşah'ın huzur-u kibriyasında! olur. Hımâr (merkeb)-i cesedî ise, cennette olur. Ruh-i Uzeyrî. Celâl ve Cemâl'in safhalarında kendisine sâkînin ikram ettiği tecelli kâseleri vardır. "Rableri onlara bir şarab-ı tahûr sunmaktadır. Ceset hımâr ise cennetlerin pınarlarından içmekte ve cennetin bahçelerinde otlamaktadır. "Nefislerin hoşlanacağı, gözlerin lezzet alacağı şeyler hep orada (sizin için vardır.) "Her kısım insanlar kendi su alacağı menbaı (meşrebini bildi. Biz içtik ve bardağımızda arta kalanı yere döktük. Toprak için, kiramın bardağından bir nasîp vardır. Te'vîiât-i Necmiyyede de böyledir. İbrahim A.S Ve Ölülerin Diriltilmesi Yüce Meali: Bir vakit de İbrahim "Ya rabbî! Göster bana, ölüleri nasıl diriltirsin?" demişti. "İnanmadın mı ki?" buyurdu. "İnandım ve lâkin kalbim iyice yatışmak için...." dedi. "Öyle ise" buyurdu; "kuşlardan dördünü tut da onları kendine çevir; iyice tanıdıktan sonra her dağ başına onlardan birer parça dağıt, sonra da çağır onları, sana koşa koşa gelsinler; ve bil ki Allah hakîkaten azizdir, hakîmdir" Tefsiri: "Bir vakit de İbrahim, demişti." İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın sözünün vaktini hatırla. Vakti hatırlamak, burhan yoluyla vaktin içinde vuku bulan hadiseleri hatırlamayı gerektirir. "Ya rabbî!" "Ya rabbi! Veya Rabbîm!" kelimesi, duaya hemen karşılık verilmesi için, merhamet isteme ve acındırma kelimesidir. "Göster bana, ölüleri nasıl diriltir-sin?" Ölüleri nasıl dirilttiğini bana göster. Sen ölüleri diriltirken ben de onların dirilişlerine bakıp göreyim, demektir. İlme'l-Yakîn Ayne'l-Yakîn Hakka'l-Yakîn İbrahim Aleyhisselâm bunu ilminin "aynel-yakm" (ilminin görmeye dayanıp somutlaşması) için istemişti. Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri de onu "aynel-yakîn" ile müşerref etti. Bel ki makamların en yükseği olan "haka'l-yakîn" ile müşerref kıldı. İlme'l-yakîn (ilmî olarak kesin bilmek), ayne'l-yakîn (görmek yoluyla kesin ve mücerret olarak bilmek) hakka'l-yakîn (yaşayarak kesin bilme)nin arasında şu farklar vardır: İlme'l-Yakîn: Haberlerden İstifâde Edilen İlimdir. "Öyle değil, ileride bileceksiniz! Sonra öyle değil, ileride bileceksiniz! Öyle değil, ilm'el yakîn bilseniz." Ayne'l-yakîn: Sözü edilen şeyi görmek ve gözünün Önünde meydana gelmesi demektir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kâfirler için şöyle buyurdu: "Kasem olsun o cehennemi çaresiz göreceksiniz! Sonra kasem olsun, onu çaresiz ayn'e! yakîn göreceksiniz? Hakka'l-yakîn: (Yaşayarak bir şeyin hakikatini kavramaktır.) Kâfirler cehenneme girip, kendilerine ateş temas edip, ciltleri yanmaya başlayınca cehennemin varlığını hakka'l-yakîn bilmiş olurlar. Onlar için Allâhü Teâlâ şöyle buyurmaktadır: "Her halde konukluğu hamîm. Ve yaslanacağı cahîm'dir! İşte budur hakîkat hakk'ul-yakîn! İbrahim A.S.In Şüphesi Yoktu "Buyurdu:" Rabbi. "İnanmadın mı ki?" Yâni sen, Benim ölüleri diriltmeye kadir olduğuma, ölülerin terkibini geri iade etmeye ve onlara can verip diriltmeye kadir olduğumu yakînen (kesin) olarak bilmiyor musun? (1/4İ5) Allâhü Teâlâ hazreleri insanlardan kimin imân sahibi olduğunu en iyi bilen olmasıyla böyle buyurdu ki JL "Evet! İnandım" kavli şerifiyle İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'm imanını (bu âyet-i Kerîmeyi) işiten bu işiticilere izhâr etmek için; ' "İnanmadın mı ki?" buyurdu. ibrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın bu sözünden (dileğinden) maksadı, hadiseyi görmek ve ayne'l-yakîn'e vâsıl olmak içindi. "Dedi:" İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, Evet!) İnandım" Bunu kesin biliyorum ve buna iman ettim. "Ve lâkin" Sorduğum şeyden, sorma maksadım: "Kalbim iyice yatışmak için...." Kalbimin sükûnete kavuşması ve görme yoluyla itmi'nân hasıl olup kalbimin tatmin olması içindir. Zîrâ "aynel-yakîn" bir şeyi görmek ve sırrına vakıf olmak, tumâniyyeti (kalbin mutmain olmasını) gerektirir; ilim (kalbin tatmin olmasını) gerektiremez. Suâl: Eğer sen: Hazret-i Ali (r.a.)'in: "Perde keşif olunsa (bile) benim yakîn (kesin olan inancım) artmaz." Sözünün manâsı nedir? Diye soracak olursan; Cevâp: Derim ki: Ona olan inancım artmaz demektir. Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kullarına olan fazilet ve ihsanından (dolayı) âhiret âleminin daha önce ihata edilip kavranılması mümkün değildir. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm da böyledir. Ölülerin diriltilmesini gördüğünde, daha önce vakıf olmadığı şeylere vakıf oldu. "Buyurdu." Rabbi eğer bunu görmek istersen: "Öyle ise kuşlardan dördünü tut da" Tavus, horoz, karga ve güvercin... Âlimlerin bazıları, güvercinin yerine kartal kuşunu zikrettiler. Ölülerin diriltilme hadisesi için, kuşların tahsis edilmesinin sebebi, kuşların insanlara yakınlığı ve hayvanların bütün hususiyetlerini taşımalarındandır. "Onları çevir;" veya ayne'l-fiilinin kesresiyle dan gelmektedir. İkisinin de manâsı birdir. "Onları çek, onları çevir, onları birbirine ekle ve onları topla, demektir. "Kendine," Düşünmen, mafsal ve şekillerini tanıman için onları kendine çek ve alıştır ki, diriltilmesinden sonra parçalarının her birinin aslî yerine nasıl konulduğunu ve ilk yerlerinden ayrılmadığını görüp öğrenmiş olman içindir. Rivayet olundu: İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, kuşları kesmek, tüylerini yolmak, kemiklerini kırmak, parçalara bölmek ve etlerini İyice parçalamak ve başlarını yanına alıkoymak ve sonra parçalarının her birini bir dağın üzerine koymakla emir olundu. Bu şu âyet-i Kerîme'de beyan edilmektedir: "Sonra her dağ başına dağıt." Senin olduğun yerde bulunan dağların üzerine koy. Dağların sayısı ya yedi veya dörttü. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, kuşların etlerini dörde böldü. Ve Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: "Bunu hemen yap, her bir dağın üzerine onlardan bir parça koy." "Onlardan," Kuşlardan her birini. "Onlardan birer parça; sonra da çağır onları." Onlara: "Allâhü Teâlâ'nın izniyle gelin" de. "Sonra da çağır onları, sana koşa koşa gelsinler." Kuşlar, süratle, koşa koşa yürüyerek veya uçarak sana gelsinler, demektir. Kuşların Dirilmesi İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, kendisine emredilenleri yaptı. Kuşlardan her bir parça ait olduğu cesedin diğer parçasına doğru uçmaya başladı. Parçalar birbirlerini bulup bir araya geldiler. Vücutları şekillendi ve İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'in yanına geldiler. Sonra bu kuşlar, İbrahim Aleyhisselâmın yanında bulanan kafalarıyla birleştiler. Ve böylece bu kuşlar eskiden oldukları hâli aldılar. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm bütün bu olan ve bitenlere bakıyor ve hayret ediyordu. "Ve bil ki Allah hakîkaten azizdir." Emrinin üzerine galiptir. Dilediğini yerine getirir. Hiçbir şey onu âciz edemez ve ona mâni olamaz. "Hakim'dir." İşlerinde beliğ bir hikmet sahibidir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin işleri asla âdî sebeplere dayanmamaktadır. Onu başka bir yolda icâd etmeye ve yaratmaya âciz olduğu için değildir. Emirleri harikuladedir. Belki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bütün işleri bir hikmet ve maslahatı tazammun etmektedir. Kuşların İşaret Ettiği Manâ İmam Kuşeyrî (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın kalbinin diriltilmesini istedi. Ona kuşları kesmesi işaret edildi. Bu dört kuşta dört manâ vardır. Bu manâlar nefistedir. Tavusta ziynet, Karga'da (tuM) emel. Horoz da şehvet, Ördekte hırs, vardır. Bununla kişi nefsini müeâhede ile kesmedikçe; kişinin kalbi müşahede ile ihya edilmez. Riyaset Hırsı Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Kazın hırsı birdir. Bununsa kat kat... Şehvet hırsı yılandır. Mevki ve makam hırsı ise ejderhâ'dır... Kaz hırsı, boğaz ve cima hırsından olur. Fakat riyaset hırsı (baş ve başkan olma sevdası) bunlardan daha fazla hırs vardır. Ve daha tehlikelidir... Mevki sahibinin hırsı onu ilâhlık iddiasına kadar götürür. Hakka şirk koşmaya tamahlanan nasıl af olunabilir? Şeytan Tevbe Yerine Uzun Ömür İstedi Yine Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Bu sözün sonu ve bitip tükeneceği yok.,. Ey Hak Halili (İbrahim Aleyhisselâm) kargayı niçin boğazladın? Hikmet neydi bu işte? Hakkin fermanının sırrına bizde vakıf olalım! Kara karganın gak gak diye bağırması kendisi için daima uzun ömür dilemesindendir... İblîs gibi onun da. Allâh'dan muradı, kıyamete kadar yaşamaktır... O hep yaşama dileğiyle gak gak diye öter... İblîs: Dedi ki: "Bana ba'solunacaklan güne kadar mühlet ver. (Bunun üzerine ona kıyamet sabahına kadar süren bir uzun ömür verildi.) Eğer şeytan, uzun ömür isteme yerine; keşke "Rabbimiz tevbe ettim deseydi"... Tevbesiz ömür tam bir can çekişmedir. Mevcut olan ölüm Hak'dan gafil olmaktır... Te'vîlât-İ Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Manâlar Te'vîlât-i Necmiyyede buyuruldu: Bu dört kuş, insanın tıynetinin kendisiyle yoğrulduğu anâsır-i Erbaa (dört unsur) dört sıfata işarettir. Bunlar: Toprak, su. ateş ve hava'dır. (1/416) Bu unsurlardan her birinin kendisine en yakın olan unsur ile birleşmesinden iki sıfat daha doğdu. Toprak ve onun yakını olan su'dan hırs ve cimrilik doğdu, irs ve cimrilik birbirlerine yakındırlar. Zîrâ bunlardan herhangi birinin bulunduğu yerde diğeri de bulunur. Ateş ve onun yakını olan hava'dan gadap ve şehvet doğdu. Gadap ve şehvet birbirlerine yakındırlar ve beraber bulunurlar. Bu sıfatlardan her birinin kendisinden sükûnet kazanması için kendisinden yaratılan bir eşi vardır: Âdem Aleyhisselâm ile hazret-i Havva gibi... Bunlardan başka sıfatlar doğmaktadır. Hırs'ın eşi hasettir. Cimriliğin eşi, kindir. Gadabın eşi, kibirdir. Şehvetin ise muayyen bir eşi yoktur. Belki şehvet, sıfatların arasında ma'şûka (sevgili) gibidir. Her sıfat, şehvete taalluk etmektedir. Her sıfatta şehvetten doğan vasıflar vardır. Bunun şerhi çok uzundur... Bu yedi kötü sıfatın her biri, cehennemin yedi derekesinin bir kapısıdır. Halk, bu yedi kapıdan cehenneme girecektir. Çünkü cehennemin yedi kapısı vardır. "Onun yedi kapısı vardır, her kapıya onlardan bir cüzi maksum.. Yâni halktan kendisine taksim olunan vardır, demektir. Bu yedi sıfattan hangisi kime galip olursa o kişi o sıfatın kapısından cehenneme girecektir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri Halîli İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'a bu yedi sıfatı kesmeyi emretti. Bunlar yedi kuştur. Cimrilik tavusu, eğer cimri kişinin gözünde mal çok süslü görünmez ve Tavus kuşunun kendi renklerini güzel görmesi gibi; malı gözüne güzel görünmeseydi, cimrilik yapmazdı. Hırs kargası, o hırsından dolayı çok talep etmektedir. Şehvet horoz'u, şehvetle tanınmaktadır. Gazap kartalı, gadabın kartala nisbet edilmesi onun kuşların üzerinde ve kuşlara olan tasarrufundandir. Bu çirkin ve yerinmiş sıfatları Halil (İbrahim Aleyhisselâm) sidk (samimiyet ve ihlâs) bıçağıyla bu kuşları kestiği vakit; ondan doğan şeyler de kesildi. Onun için kendisinden cehenneme gireceği bir kapı kalmamış oldu. İbrahim Aleyhissleâm kahren ve cebren mancınık ile cehenneme atıldığında ateş kendisine serin ve selâmet oldu. Bu hadisede şu işaretler de vardır: Mübalağa ile kesilmeleri, tüylerinin yolunması, parçalara bölünmesi, kuşların tüylerinin, etlerinin ve kanlarının bazılarının bazılarına karıştırılmasında zikredilen dört sıfatın eserlerinin manedilmesine; şer-i şerîfin ve hakkın naibinin emriyle ruhu İbrahim'in eliyle bu dört sıfatın temellerinin yıkılmasına işaret vardır. O da şeyhtir... Kuşların etlerinin taksim edilmesi, onlardan her bir parçanın değişik bir dağın üzerine konulması ve dağların dört olmasında İnsan cibilliyetinin üzerinde olduğu dört şeye işaret vardır. Birincisi: Nefs-i nâmiyyedir. Buna "Nefs-İ Nebâtiyye"de denir. İkincisi: Nefs-i emmâredir. Buna "Ruh-ı Hayvan? adı da verilir. Üçüncüsü: Kuvve-i şeytâniyyedir. Buna "Rûh-i Tabiî" de denir. Dördüncüsü: Melekî kuvvettir. Buna "Ruh-ı insanî" da denir. Kuşlar kesildikleri v,akit etleri parçalandı, kemikleri kırıldı, bazı parçalan diğer parçalarının üzerine kondu ve sonra şer-i şerifin emriyle onlardan birer parça, rûh. nefis ve kuvvet dağının üzerine kondu. Bütün bunlar, ağaç ve ziraatin ekilmesi mesabesindedir. Ağaç (fidanı) ve ziraat (tohumlan) ekildiğinde, üzerine, hayvan gübre ve çöplük karışımı olan bir toprak konulur. Çiftliği ve tarlası hakkında bilgi sahibi olan basiretli tarla sahibi ve çiftçilerin uygun görmesiyle belirli bir vakitte belirli bir miktarda gübre serpilir. Sonra toprak ve gübrenin kuvvetiyle ziraat ve ağaçların yeşerip kuvvetlenmesi için su verilir. Böylece hayvan gübresiyle karışık olan toprağın altında bulunan nebatî ve nâmî (üretken) nefis tasarruf edip orada hükmeder. Nebatî nefis Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin izniyle dirilir. Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdukları gibi: "Şimdi bak Allah'ın rahmeti asarına arzı ölümden sonra nasıl diriltiyor. Şüphe yok ki o her halde ölüleri diriltir daha da herşeye kadirdir O. Sözü edilen dört sıfatta böyledir. Onlar: Hırs, cimrilik, şehvet ve gazâbtır. Bunlardan biri her ne zaman kendi hâli üzere bulunup cevheri rûhâniyye'ye galebe çalarsa, onun saf ve temizliğini bulandırıp kirletir. Onun aslî makam ve hakikî vatanına dönmesine mâni olur. Ama bu dört sıfatın (hırs, cimrilik, gadap ve şehvetin) satveti kırıldığı zaman, kuvveti zayıf düşürülür, alev ve ateşi söndürülür ve tabiatının eserleri şer-i şerifin emriyle mahvedilip yok edilir ve onun birbirine karışmış olan değişik parçalarının bazısı bazısına karıştırılır ve sonra da dört kısma bölünür, onlardan her bir parça bir kuvvet veya nefis ve rûh dağının üzerine konulursa, bu parçadan her biri kendisinde bulunan kuvvet ile kuvvetlenir ve onun terbiyesiyle terbiyelenir. Ve böylece rûh-i İnsânî'de tasarruf edilir. O röh-ı insanî diriltilir. Böylece yerilen bu dört sıfatın vasıflarından zulmet, rûh-ı insani ve melekînin hususiyetlerinden olan nur ile değiştirilir. Zulmetin yerini nur alır. Bu sıfatlar, vasıflarından dolayı ölü ve rûhânî ahlaktan dolayı da diri (hay) olmuş olurlar. Te'vîlât-i Necmîyyenin kelâmı bitti. İNFAK Yüce Meali: Mallarını Allah yolunda infâk edenlerin meseli, bir dane meseli gibidir ki, yedi başak bitirmiş, her başakta yüz dane... Allah dilediğine daha da katlar, Allah vâsidir, alimdir. Fî-sebilillah mallarını infâk eden, sonra verdiklerinin arkasından başa kakmayı, gönül incitmeyi reva görmeyen kimseler, rabları indinde onların ecirleri vardır, onlara bir korku yoktur ve onlar mahzun (da) olmayacaklardır.262 Bir tatlı dil, bir mağfiret, arkasına ezâ takılacak sadakadan daha iyidir. Allah ganîdir, halîmdir.263 Ey o bütün iymân edenler! Sadakalarınızı başa kakmak, gönül kırmakla boşa gidermeyinf O herif gibi ki, nâsa gösteriş için malını dağıtır da, ne Allah'a İnanır, ne âhiret gününe.... Artık onun meseli, bir kaya meseline benzer ki, üzerinde biraz toprak varmış, derken şiddetli bir sağanak inmiş de onu yapyalçın etmiş bırakıvermiş... Öyleler kesblerinden hiçbir şey lercume istifâde edemezler. Allah kâfirler güruhunu doğru yola çıkarmaz.264 Allah'ın rızasını aramak ve kendilerini veya kendilerinden bir kısmını Allah yolunda payidar kılmak için mallarını infâk edenlerin meseli ise, bir tepedeki güzel bir bahçenin hâline benzer ki, kuvvetli bir sağanak düşmüş de ona yemişlerini iki kat vermiştir; bir sağanak düşmezse, ona mutlak bir çisenti vardır. Allah amellerinizi gözetiyor.265 Arzu eder mi hiç biriniz ki, kendisinin hurmalık ve üzümlüklerden bir bahçesi olsun; altından çaylar akıyor, içinde her türlü mahsulâtı bulunuyor, üstüne de ihtiyarlık çökmüş ve elleri ermez, güçlen yetmez birtakım zürriyeti var. Derken, ona ateşli bir bora İsabet ediversin de o bahçe yanıversin? İşte Allah âyetlerini böyle anlatıyor, gerek ki düşünesiniz.266 Tefsiri: "Meseli" Nafakaların misâli: "Mallarını Allah yolunda infâk edenlerin.' Hayır yollan ve şekillerinde, zekât gibi vacip ve nafile olarak İnfâk edenlerin yaptıkları bu infâk, demektir. (1/417) Bu gyet-i kerîme kelâmın sıyâk ve sibakına göre hazf vardır. Çünkü, Allah yolunda mallarını infâk edenler habbe (taneye) benzetilmemektedir. Zîrâ hayvan (sahibi olan bir varlık) câmidât (cansız olan bir varlığa) benzetilmez. Belki Allah yolunda mallarını infâk eden müminlerin lnfâklan taneye benzetilmektedir. "Bir dane meseli gibidir ki," Çiftçiler için... Çiftçiler onu mamur bir toprak (tarla) da ektiler "Habbe" bir adet habbe (dane)dir. Habbe, üremesi için tarlaya ekilen tohumdur. Ekseriyetle buğday taneleri için kullanılır. Yâni çıkarttı. Bitirmek (ve yeşertmenin) habbe (tane)'ye isnâd edilmesi, mecazîdir. Zîrâ mümbit-i hatâkî Allâhü Teâlâ'dır. "Yedi başak." Kendisinden yedi başak meydana geldi. Yedi başağın her birinde bir başak var. "Her bir başakta yüz dane..." Dan ve mısır'da bunları görmek, verimli topraklarda bunu müşahede etmek ve hatta daha fazlasını da görmek mümkündür. "Allah daha da katlar." Bu katlama Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dilemesi kadar olur. "Dilediğine" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kuluna fazl-ü ihsanından katlayarak ona vermesi, İnfâk eden kişinin hâli ve İnfâkındaki ihlâs ve yorgunluğu nisbetinde olacaktır. Bu sevapların miktarında amellerin değişik ve mertebe mertebe olmalarındandır. "Allah vâsidir," Ziyâde olarak vermiş olduğu nimetler, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine darlık ve sıkıntı vermez. "Alimdir." Sadakanın Sevabını Arttıran Sebebler 1 - İnfâk edenin niyeti, 2- İnfâkının miktarı, 3- İnfâk ettiği malı tahsîl ediş keyfiyeti, 4- Veihlâsı. Sadaka veren kişinin hâli, çiftçinin hâli gibidir. Sadaka veren kişi, sâlih, malı temiz - helâl ve vermiş olduğu sadakaları da vermesi gereken yerlere yerli yerince koyduğu zaman sevabı çok olur. Sadakaların Sevabiarı Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Kim, temiz ve helâl kazancından bir hurma değerinde sadaka verirse -ki Allah ancak temiz ve helal şeyleri kabul eder-Allâh bunu sağıyla (kudretiyle) kabul eder, sonra onu sahibi için besleyip büyütür, sizden birinizin sahibi için tayını besleyip büyüttüğü gibi; o sadakalar dağ gibi oluncaya kadar artar. Bu hadis-i şerifte Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazreteri. sadakaların terbiye edilmesini (beslenip büyütülmesini) zikrettiler. Sevablannm beslenip büyütülmesi bütün ibâdet ve taat için geçerlidir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kabulüyle, muhakkak ki sadakalar ister farz ve isterse nafile olsun, hepsi, içlerinde bulunan tabiî mal sevgisinden dolayı kendilerinde bulunan noksanlığın (giderilmesi) için, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin terbiyesine (sevablarını çoğaltmasına) muhtaç olduğuna işaret varndır. Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: "Mü'minin sadakası, sahibini, dünyâ'nın âfetlerinden, kabrin fitnesinden ve kıyamet gününün azabını defeder." Cömertlik Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu "Cömertlik, kökü cennette olan ve dallan dünyaya sarkan bir ağaçtır. Kim cömertliğin dallarından birine tutunursa o cömertliği onu cennete sevkeder. Cimrilik de kökü cehennem ateşinde ve dalları dünyaya sarkan bir ağaçtır. Kim cimriliğe sarılırsa, cimrilik onu cehennem ateşine sevkeder. Dul Yetim Ve Miskinlerin İşine Koşan Kişi Mücâhid Gibidir Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu:"Dul ve yetimlerin işine koşan ve miskinlerin ihtiyacını gideren kişi. Allah yolunda cihâd eden mücâhid gibidir." Yâni, dul. yetim, miskin, fakir ve bîçârelere yardımcı olmak için çalışıp kazanan insan Allah yolunda cihâd eden kişi gibidir, demektir. Çünkü dul, yetim ve miskinlerin ihtiyaçlarını karşılamak ve onlara yardım etmek büyük bir sabır ve kötü olan nefs-i emmâre ile mücâhede etmeye bağlıdır. Bunun için sevabı da o nisbette büyüktür. Hikâye (cömertlik) (Fârisî beytler tercümesi) Şeyh Sa'dî (k.s.) Bostanda buyurdular: Akıl ve irfan sahibi büyüklerden biri Ömer bin Abdulaziz hazretlerinden şöyle hikâye eder.. Ömer bin Abdulaziz hazretlerinin parmağında bir yüzük vardı. Yüzüğün içinde bir kaş vardı ki Sarraf ve kuyumcular ona bahâ biçemiyorlardı. Değerini takdir etmekten âciz kalıyorlardı... O kaş bir yıldız gibiydi. Öyle geceleyin dünyayı gündüz gibi aytınlatıyordu. Bu yıldızı (parmağındaki taşı) görenler aydınlığıyla gündüze açılmış bir kapı sanıyorlardı. Gün sanki onun aydınlığından yapılmıştı.... Derken... Aksi tesadüf bir yıl müthiş bir kıtlık oldu. Halkın dolunayı ^andıran yüzü hilâle döndü. Hafife hazretleri, halkın ekonomik olarak isktisâden çöktüğünü, tâkattarr düştüğünü, halktan rahat ve kudret görmeyince kendisinin tek başına rahat, huzur ve ekonomik bir varlık içinde yaşamayı İslâmî bulmadı ve insanlık saymadı... Halkın ağzının zehir gibi acı olduğunu gören bir insanın boğazından tatlı su geçer mi? Halife hazretleri, gariplere, yetimlere (miskin ve fakirlere) acıyarak yüzüğünün satılmasını emretti. Satış parası tam bir hafta boyunca yoksullara dağıtıldı... Yüzüğünün satıldığını duyanlar ona şöyle dediler: -"Ne diye sattın? Böyle bir şey bir daha geçmez ki ele..." Yüzü bal mumu gibi sarardı Ömer bin Abdülaziz'in, gözlerinden yağmur gibi yaşlar döküldü. Oluk oluk, sular akıtarak onlara cevap verdi: -"Şehrin yüreği yoksulluktan yaralı iken, idarecinin süse düşmesi çirkin ve kötü bir harekettir. Bana taşsız (kaşsız) yüzük yakışır, fakat halkımın gönlünün, kederli, üzüntülü ve yoksulluk içinde olmaları asla yakışık olmaz." Ne mutlu! Halkın rahatını kendi huzuruna tercih eden kimseye. (1/418) Niyet mi Amel mi? Bil ki: "Ameller niyetlere göredir. Suâl: Eğer sen: "Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin: "Mü'minin niyeti amelinden daha hayırlıdır. Hadis-i şerifinin manâsı nedir?" diye soracak olursan. (Bu sorunun iki cevâbı vardır:) Birinci cevâbı: Derim ki: Bu hadis-i şerifim vurûd sebebi şöyledir: Hazret-i Osman (r.a.), Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, suyunun içilmesi için bir kuyu kazan kişiye büyük bir sevap vaat ettiğini işitti. Sözü edilen kuyuyu kazmaya niyet etti. Fakat kuyu kazma işinde kâfirin biri ondan önce davrandı. Sözü edilen kuyuyu bir kâfir kazdı. Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, "Mü'minin niyeti amelinden daha hayırlıdır." Yâni kâfirin amelinden daha hayırlıdır." Buyurdular. İkinci cevâbı: Müminin mücerret niyeti (amelsiz niyeti); niyetsiz amelinden daha hayırlıdır, demektir. Çünkü mü'min kişi, niyetsiz bir amel işlediğinde; onun niyetle beraber işlemiş olduğu ameli bu niyetsiz amelinden daha hayırlı olmuş olur. Bazı âlimler, niyetsiz yapılan bazı amellerde sevâb olduğunu beyan ettiler. Namaz kılmak. Namaz niyetsiz caiz olmaz. (Çünkü net namazın şartlarındandir.) Bazı ameller de niyetlere muhtaç değildir. Kur'ân-ı Kerîm okumak ve zikretmek gibi. İnfâkın Mertebeleri Sonra bilki İnfâk mertebe mertebedir. 1 - Avamın İnfâkı, 2- Havassın İnfâkı, Avamın infâkı mal iledir. Ecr u sevabı cennettir. Havassın İnfâkı, nefs-i tezkiye ve kalbi tasfiye etmekle hâlini islâh etmektir. Melikü'I-müteâl hazretlerinin yolunda malını infâk etmekle mal sevgisini kalbinden çıkarıp cennetlerde şerefe nail oluncaya kadar kalbini saf ve duru bir hale getirmek; ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında hüsrana uğrayanlardan olmayıncaya kadar, cimrilikten kaçınmaktır. İnfâklarda Minnet Ve Eziyet înfâk eden (o kimseler.) " Allah yolunda mallarını yerli yerince Mallarını vermesi gereken yerlere verir ve koyarlar. "Sonra" Buradaki matuf tertip içindir. Yükseklik izhâr etmek için; "Verdiklerinin arkasından, reva görmez¬ler." Burada aid mahzûftur. Yâni infâk ettikleri şeye tâbi kılmazlar: "Başa kakmayı," "Başa kakmak" yapmış olduğu iyilikten dolayı, iyilik yap¬tığı kişinin başına kakmak, onun hakkında tecâvüz etmek ve bu iyiliğinden dolayı o kişinin üzerinde bir hakkı olduğu düşüncesine kapılıp, kendini onun üzerinde bir hak sahibi olarak görmesidir. Yâni Allah yolunda İnfâk edenler, sadakalarından sadaka vermiş oldukları kişileri minnet altına koymazlar. Başa kakmak, sadaka veren kişinin şöyle demesiyle olur. "Ben sana şöyle iyilikte bulunmuştum ve sana çok iyiliklerim dokundu," . "Ve gönül de incitmezler." "Eziyet vermek" gönül incitmek ise kişinin iyilik yapmış olduğu kişiye karşı iyiliğinden dolayı büyüklük taslamasıdır. Yâni sadaka verip ardından eziyet edenler gibi eziyet etmezler. Ve: -"Ben sana iyilik yaptım da, sen bana bir teşekkür bile etmedin." -"Nicedir hep bana geliyorsun bana eziyet ediyorsun." -"Nicedir, hep gelip benden istemektesin, utanmıyor musun sen?" -"Mecbur kaldıkça hep bana geliyorsun." -"Allah beni senden kurtarsın." Veya -"Allah benimle senin aranı uzaklaştirsin." Gibi sözlerle sadaka verdikleri kişilerin kalblerini kırmazlar. "Rabları indinde onların ecirleri var- Âhirette sevapları vardır. Haberin (fe) harfi olmadan gelmesi, mâ kablinin mâ ba'di için sebebiyet olduğunu ifâde etmek içindir. Bu da ecir ve sevabın meydana gelmesi için sadaklarda başa kakmak ve gönül kırmanın terk edilmesine bağlı olduğunu ilan etmek içindir. "Başa kakmak" ve JS "Eziyet vermek" ve gönül incitmeyi terk etmekle sevabın meydana gelmesi, açıklanmasına ihtiyaç duyulmayacak kadar sarih ve açıktır. "Onlara bir korku yoktur." Kendilerini istikbâl edip karşılayacak olan azâbtan kormazlar.... "Ve onlar mahzun (da) olmayacaklardır." Dünya işlerinden geri de bıraktıkları için mahzun olmazlar. Sebeb-i Nüzul Hazret-İ Hasan'ın Cömertliği Rivayet olundu: İmam Hasan bin Ali (r.a.) hazretlerinin canı bir yemek çekti, iştahlandığı yemek kendilerinde yoktu. Fatma (r.a.) hazretlerinin bir gömleğini götürüp pazarda altı dirheme sattı. Yolda bir dilenci karşısına çıktı. -"Allah rızâsı..." diye kendisinden istekte bulundu. Hazret-i Hasan (r.a.) sahip olduğu altı dirhemi ona verdi. Sonra yolda bir adama rastladı. Adam dişi bir deveyi satıyordu. 0 deveyi ondan borca satın aldı. Bir başka adam karşısına çıktı. Deveyi kendisinden satın almak istediğini söyledi. Hazret-i Hasan peşin olarak iyi bir kâr ile deveyi ona sattı. Deveyi veresiye kendisinden satın aldığı kişiye parasını vermek için aradı, bulamadı. Sanki yer yarılmış, adam içine girmişti. Onu bulamadı. Hazret-i Hasan (r.a.) gelip hadiseyi Efendimiz hazretlerine hikâye edip anlattı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Senden bir şeyler isteyen (cennet meleği) Rıdvan idi. Sana deveyi satan, Mikâil Aleyhisselâm idi. Senden deveyi satın alan ise Cebrail Aleyhisselâm idi." işte bu hadise üzerine bu âyet-i Kerîme nazil oldu: Fî-sebilillah mallarını infâk eden, sonra verdiklerinin arkasından başa kakmayı, gönül incitmeyi reva görmeyen kimseler, rabları indinde onların ecirleri vardır, onlara bir korku yoktur ve onlar mahzun (da) olmayacaklardır. Sebeb-i Nüzul Cömertlik Bu tefsir âlimleri buyurdular: Bu âyet-i Kerîme ve bundan önce ki âyet-i Kerîme Hazret-i Osman bin Affân (r.a.) ile Hazret-i Abdurrahman bin Avf (r.a.) hakkında nazil oldu. Hazret-i Osman (r.a.) Tebük seferinde ceyşü'1-usra (güçlük ordusu)na bin deveyi yükleriyle birlikte bin dinar ile tasadduk etti. Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ellerini kaldırıp şöyle dua etti: -"Ya Rabbiî Ben ondan (Osmandan) razıyım; Sen de ondan razı ol" Amma Abdurrahman bin Avf ise. malının yarısı olan dört bin dinar tasadduk etti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine gelip: -"Benim sekiz bin dinarlık servetim var. Bunun dört bin dinarını kendi nefsim ve ailem için tutup bıraktım. Dört bin dinarını da Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ödünç veriyorum," dedi. Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) ona şöyle dua ettiler: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, senin yanında alıkoyduğunu da Allah için verdiğini senin hakkında mübarek ve bereketli kilsini" İşte Hazret-i Osman ile Abdurrah bin Avf (r.a.)'ın halleri böyleydi. Onlar mallarını (seve seve) tasadduk ettiler. (1/419) Başa kakma ve gönül incitme gibi hiçbir şey onların akıllarına gelmedi. Başa Kakmak Bazı âlimler buyurdular: Lu "Başa kakmak" nifaka benzemektedir. "gönül incitmek" ise riya (gösterişe) benzemektedir. Bazı âlimler buyurdular: Kişi bunu yaptığı zaman (vermiş olduğu sadakadan dolayı, ıL. "Başa kakmak" ve J& "gönül incitmek" fiilini işlediğinde) ona hiçbir ecir ve sevap yoktur. Onun üzerine fakiri incitme günahı vardır. Veheb (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: Ona ne sevap vardır; ve ne de onun üzerine günah vardır. Bazı âlimler buyurdular: O kişiye sadaka sevabı vardır. Ona katlanma (muzâafet) sevabı yoktur. Onun üzerine ayrıca başa kakma cezası var. Kudret Ve Mülk Sahibi Bil ki; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, yapılan iyiliğe karşı minnet edip herhangi birinin başına kakmayı nehyetmesiyle beraber, kendisi kullarına karşı minnette bulundu. Buyurduğu gibi: "İslâm'a girdiklerini senin başına kakıyorlar. De ki: 'İslâmınızı benim başıma kakmayın, belki sizi imana hidâyet buyurduğundan dolayı Allah sizin başınıza kakar, eğer sâdıksamzl Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, her bakımdan tam bir mülk ve kudret sahibidir. Onun mülkü ve kudreti başkasından değildir. Kul Noksandır Kul ise, her ne kadar kendisinde bazı hayır hasletleri bulunsa bile, onda bulunan bu hasletler de Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerindendir. Bunlar, kulun kendi kuvvetinden değildir. Çünkü kul, nakıstır. Her yönden noksandır. Noksan olan biri için ise, hiçbir kimseye karşı başa kakması veya nefsini övmesi asla caiz değildir. Başa kakmak ise, nimetin değerini düşürür ve onu bulandırır. Çünkü fakir alıcıdır. Başkalarının sadakalarına muhtaç olduğu için kalbi hep kırıktır. Kendisine sadaka veren kişinin "yed-i ulyâ" yüksek ele sahip olduğunu zaten itiraf etmektedir. Sadakaları veren kişi, başa kakmak ve gönül incitmek suretiyle sadakaları kendisine izafe eder ve bunu açığa vurursa, fakirin inkisarı, kalbinin kırıklığı daha da artar. Böylece fakire fayda verdikten sonra ona zarar vermiş bir hükme girmiş oluyorlar. Ve ihsan (iyilik) yaptıktan sonra kendisine kötülük etmiş bir hüküm altına girmiştir. Mülkün Sahibi Hüseyin el-Kâşifî (k.s.) buyurdular: Sen verdiğin şeyi Allah'a veriyorsun... Allah'a minnet etrnek bîhûde ve hatâdır. Her ne verirsen onu minnet etme! Veripte pişman olacağın şeyi vermel İyilikle Böbürlenme (Fârisî beyit tercümesi) Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdu: Birisine iyilik ettiğin zaman, "Ben efendiyim başkası benden aşağıdır. Elimin altındadırlar," diye böbürlenme! Eğer feleğin kılıcı, muhtaç olanları yere serdiyse, bu kılıç kınından hemen şimdi çekilmiş değildir... Senin saadetine bin kişinin duacı olduğunu gördüğün müddetçe Allah'ın nimetlerine şükretmelisin. Çünkü birçok kişiler sana ümit bağlamışlarken sen Allah'tan başka kimsenin eline bakmıyorsun. Cömertlik ve İbrahim (a.s.) Denildi ki: İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın beş bin koyun sürüsü vardı. Beş bin sürüyü güden bir o kadar çoban köpeği vardı. Beş bin köpeğin hepsinin boyunlarında altın tasma vardı. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm çölde koyunlarına bakarken; insan suretinde bir melek ona göründü. Melek: "Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, noksan sıfatlardan münezzehtir. Bütün ayıplardan arınmış ve tertemizdir. Allah, meleklerin ve rûh'un Rabbidir. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm ona: -"Rabbimin zikrini bir daha tekrarla; şu görmüş olduğun mallarımın yarısını sana vereyim!" dedi. Melek tekrarladı, ibrahim Aleyhisselâm: -"Rabbimi, tekrar teşbih et, sana malının hepsini vereyim," dedi. Melek, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın hâline hayret etti. Ve:"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin seni Halîl (dost) edinmesine ve senin adının bütün millet ve dinlerde güzel anılmasına gerçekten sen layıksın," dedi. Borç Vermek Mesnevî'de Duyuruldu: "Karz-ı hasen" (borç ver) emri, gereğince borç ver ki, kat kat devlet (zengilik) peşinde gelsin... Burada bu şaraptan bir miktar iç ki, Kevser havuzunun feyzini ve zevkini bulasın... Başa Kakan İle Cimri Dâhiyane söylenen sözlerde buyuruldu:"Kendisinde istekte bulunan dilencisine veren ve onun başına kakan kişi ve cimrilik eden ve nâi! olduğu şeyi meneden kişilerin amelleri aslında birdir." İnsanlar Üç Tabaka Üzeredirler Sonra bilki insanlar, üç tabaka üzeredirler. 1- Ekviyyâ (kuvvetliler), 2- Mutevassıt (orta olan)lar, 3- Zaifler, Birincisi: Ekviyyâ (kuvvetli olanlar)dır. Bütün sahip olmuş olduklarının hepsini İnfâk edenlerdir. Bunlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin habbe (dane)de verdiği vaade sadık olanlardır. Ebû Bekr-i sıddîk (r.a.) hazretlerinin yaptığı gibi... İkincisi: Mutevassıt (orta derecede) olanlardır. Bütün malı, bir defadan elden çıkartmaya güçleri yetmeyenlerdir. Malın bir kısmını ellerinde tuttular. Malın bir kısmını nimetlenmek ve yemek için değil de, belki muhtaç oldukları zaman harcamak için ellerinde tuttular. Kendi nefisleri konusunda ise ibâdet yapmaya kendilerine güç ve kuvvet verecek kadarıyla kanaat ettiler. Üçüncüsü: Zaitlerdir. Bunlar sâdece vacib olan zekâtlarını vermekle kasreden (yetinen) kişilerdir. Allâh'ıml Bizleri, Senin gayrinde olan her şeyden tecrid eden, mâsivâ'dan uzaklaşıp seninle kanaat edenlerden eyle! Âmin. Tatlı Dil "Bir tatlı dil," Güzelce reddetmek. İstekte bulunan kimseyi güzel bir yolla karşılamak, kalb ve yaratılışların kabul edip asla reddetmeyeceği bir şekilde muamelede bulunup karşılık vermektir. "Ve bir mağfiret," İsteyen kişiden, isteğindeki aşırılık ve hareketlerinden veya başka bir konuda kendisine ağır gelen her konuda dilenciden meydana gelenleri örtmektir ve onu hoşgörmektir. (i/420) Arkasına ezâ takılacak sadakadan daha iyidir." Çünkü fakire fayda vermekle ona zarar vermeyi bir arada yapan kişi sevaptan mahrum olur. Suâl: Eğer deseler ki: "İçinde başa kakma ve incitme olan bir sadakanın neresinde hayır vardır ki, "Bu ondan daha hayırlıdır denilsin?" Cevâp: Deriz ki, bu sizin yanınızda böyledir. Bu şu kavl-i şerife benzemektedir: "De ki: 'Allah'ın yanındaki, eğlentiden de ticaretten de hayırlıdır. Yâni: Sizin görüşlerinize göre bu sizin için daha hayırlıdır. Lakin bu ancak dünyada sizin için hayırlıdır. Âhirette ise hazırlamış olduğunuz güzel ameller sizin için hayırlıdır, demektir. "Allah ganîdir," Allah yanınızda bulunan sadakalardan müstağnidir. Fakirleri, başa kakma ve gönül incitmeye tahammül etmeye zorlanan sadakalarınıza muhtaç etmez. Allah (dilerse) fakirleri başka yollardan zengin eder. "Halimdir." Başa kakan ve gönül inciten kişileri cezaya çarpmakta hemen acele etmez. Hemen cezalandırmaması, onların cezayı hakketmediklerinden değildir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin halîm olmasındandır. Zîrâ bunda büyük bir gadap ve asla gizlenmeyecek bir vaîd (tehdit ve cehennemle korkutma) vardır. Sadaka Ve Tatlı Söz Aziz Mahmud Hüdâyî (k.s.) hazretlerinin meclislerinde buyuruldu: İstekte bulunan bir kişiyi güzel bir şekilde geri çevirmek; başa kakmak ve gönül incitmekle beraber verilen sadakadan daha hayırlıdır. Zîrâ güzel bir söz, istekte bulunan kişinin kalbine ferahlık verir; ruhuna rahatlık verip içine su serper. Sadakanın faydası cesededir. Tatlı söz ve güler yüzlülükle verilen sevinç ve sürürün faydası da kalbedir. Kalbin sürür ve sevinci, faydanın tasavvuruna tâbîdir. Cesede fayda veren bir şey -"Kim ki nefsini, fakirin sadakaya olan ihtiyacından, daha çok sevaba muhtaç olduğunu görmez (ve düşünmezse) o kişi sadakasının sevabını iptal etmiştir." Riya Yılan, Cimrilik Akreptir Selef-i sâlihîn» sadaka vermekte ve sadakadaki riyâ'dan korunmaya çok titiz davrandılar. Çünkü nefse gaalip olan çoğu kere riyadır. Riya sadakanın sevabını helak eder. Kişi kabrine konulduğu zaman, onun kalbindeki riyakârlık yılan suretine dönüşür. Yâni yılanın ısırıp acı vermesi gibi riyakârlık (gösteriş de) insanı ısırıp ona acı verir. Cimrilik de kabirde bir akrep suretine dönüşür. (Akrebin insanı ısırıp, insana acı verdiği gibi cimrilikte sahibini ısırıp ona acı verir.) Bütün İnfâklardan maksad, cimriliğin alçaklığından kurtulmaktır. Riya, cimrilikle imtizaç ettiği (karıştığı) zaman, akrebi, yılanın gıdası yapmak gibi bir şey meydana gelir. Bu durumda kişi akrepten kurtulur ama; yılanın kuvveti (ve zehiri dolayısıyla acı vermesi) daha çok olur. Bunların hepsi kalbte ve helak edici sıfatlar olduklarına göre, bunların gıdaları ve kuvvetleri de onların İktizalarının gereği icabet etmeye bağlıdır. Her İyilik Bir Sadakadır Sonra bil ki, sadaka sâdece mala münhasır değildir. Belki bütün iyiliklerde sadaka cereyan eder. Tatlı ve iyi bir söz. güzel bir şefaat (aracılık), birinin ihtiyacından dolayı ona yardımcı olmak, hasta ziyareti, cenazeye katılmak ve bir Müslümanın kalbini hoş tutup onu sevindirmek; bütün bunlar (ve benzerî iyi davranışlar) birer sadakadır. Fârisî beyt tercümesi: Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Eğer sen hayır yaparsan muradına erersin... Her iki cihanda genişlik ve saadet bulursun. İhsan et, iyilik yap... Bu sayede sen hoş ve iyi olursun. Sen bunu ziyadesiyle önde göndermiş olursun. Dünyan Mülk Ve Saltanatı Bil ki, dünya ve dünya mülküne asla güven olmaz. Hikâye Bazı meliklerden hikâye olundu. Hükümdarın birinin karnında yel hapsedildi. Kabz olup yellenemez oldu. Hükümdar neredeyse helak olacaktı. (Tâbibler çâre bulmaktan âciz kalmışlardı.) Hükümdar: -"Benden bu belâyı gideren kişiye mülk ve saltanatımı vereceğim," dedi. Ehlüllâh'tan biri bu hadiseyi işitti. Hükümdara geldi. Hükümdarın karnını eliyle sıvazladı. O pis kokan yel hükümdardan çıktı. Hükümdar hemen o saatin içinde sıhhat ve afiyetine kavuştu. Hükümdar, tahtını gösterip: -"Buyurun! İdare, mülk ve saltanat tahtına otur! Ben kendimi azlettim, bundan böyle hükümdarlığı sana veriyorum," dedi. Ehlüllâh olan zat: -"Değeri pis bir yellenme olan bir mülk ve saltanatı ne yapayım? Böyle değersiz bir şeye muhtaç değilim! Lakin sanırım ki bu meseleden sen iyi bir ders aldın. Senin kendisiyle mağrur olup aldandığın mülk, saltanat ve hükümdarlığın değeri gördüğün gibi pis bir yellenmedir!" dedi. Allah'ın Rızâsı Hazret-i Hasan'dan rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, birgün ashabının yanına çıktı. Onlar: -"Sizden kim Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisinden körlüğü giderip, onu basîret sahibi kılmasını ister? Dikkât edin! Kim dünyaya rağbet eder ve dünya'ya tûl-u emel beslerse bunun miktarı (o kişinin dünya malına olan rağbeti ve tulu emelini nisbetinde) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onu a'mâ (manevî yönden kör) eder. Kim dünyada zahid ve dünyaya olan emeli.de az ve eksik olursa, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ona öğrenmeden (derse çalışmadan) ilim verir ve yol gösterici olmadan da ona hidâyet nasîp eder. Dikkât edin! Sizden sonra bir kavim gelecektir! Onlarda: Mülk, ancak Öldürmek ve cebirle, Zenginlik ancak (mal ile) övünmek ve cimrilikle, Muhabbet (karşılıklı sevgi) ancak (nefsin) hevâ (ve hevesine) tâbi olmakla elde edilip istikâmet bulur. Sizden kim öyle bir zamana ulaşır da, (cimrilik ve haram yoldan) zengin olmaya gücü yettiği halde (haram yollara tevessül etmeyip) fakirliğe sabrederse; Muhabbete gücü yettiği halde (harama tevessül etmeyip) buğuza sabrederse; İzzet ve şerefe kadir olduğu halde (insanlar üzerinde büyüklük taslamayıp alçak gönüllülük) yaparak zillete sabrederse; Ve bütün bunlardan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsını murad ederse, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ona elli sıddîk'ın sevabını verir." Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: (1/421) Haris insanların gözlerinin küpleri sadaka verip kanaatkar olmadıkça, dolmaz. Sadakalarınızı Boşa Gidermeyin "Ey o bütün iymân edenler! Sadakalarınızı başa kakmak, gönül kırmakla boşa gidermeyin!" Kim bunu yaparsa, sadakasından dolayı ona sevap yoktur. Fakire yapmış olduğu minnet, başa kakmak günahı ve fakire vermiş olduğu eziyet, gönül incitme vebali vardır. "Başa kakmak" "Eziyet verme"nin mânaları daha önce geçti. Burada sadakanın iptalinden murad, sevaplarının yanması ve yok olmasıdır. Çünkü sadaka verildiği zaman, takdim edilmiş olup, iptali söz konusu olamaz. Belki burada sadakanın iptalinden murad, sadakanın ecri ve sevabının iptal edilmesidir. Çünkü bundan sonra ecir hâsıl olmaz. Sevap ve ecirlerinin kendilerinden sonra gelen, Başa kakmak"gönül incitmekle" iptal edilmesi sahihtir. "O herif gibi ki" Burada heriften murad, münâfiktır. Çünkü kâfir, küfrünü ilân etmekte ve riyakârlık yapmamaktadır. Burada geçen, (kef), mahzûf masdann sıfatı olmakla mahallen mensûbtur. Yâni sadakalarınızı şu münafığın iptal etmesi gibi tamamen iptal etmeyin. O münafık: "insanlara gösteriş için malını dağıtır da," İnsanlara göstermek için ve insanlar "ne cömert insandır? Ne Kerîm insandır?" desinler diye mal dağıtır. "Ne Allah'a inanır, ne âhiret gününe...." Dağıttığı malından dolayı Allah'ın rızâsını ve âhiret sevabını murâd etmez. Riya" kelimesi, kelimesinden gibi, babından gelmektedir. Burada, yani "müşareket (bir işi karşılıklı yapmak)" manâsı; mürâî (gösteriş yapan) kişinin infâkinda insanların kendisini görmesine riâyet etmesine ve insanların kendisini övmesini beklemesine mebnîdir. "Artık onun meseli," Onun acâip hâli: "Meseli, bir kaya meseline benzer ki" Düz, pürüzsüz ve temiz bir bir kayaya benzer. "Kaypak, düz ve temiz kaya" kelimesi, müfredtir. Bu kelimeyi cemi olarak kabul edenlere göre bunun müfredi, kelimesidir. Bunu müfred kabul edenlere göre ise bu kelimenin cemii, kelimesidir. "Üzerinde biraz toprak varmış." Topraktan azıcık bir şey vardı. "Derken şiddetli bir sağanak inmiş de," etti. Üzerine şiddetli ve iri taneli bir yağmur yağınca: "Onu yapyalçın etmiş bırakıvermiş..." Üzerinde toz adına hiçbir şey bırakmadı ve onu tertemiz "İstifâde edemezler." (Bu kavl-i şerif, mukadder bir suâlin cevâbıdır.) Sanki: "Bu durumda onların halleri nice olur?" diye sorulmaktadır. Onun için: "Hiçbir şey istifâde edemezler." "Kesblerinden (kazançlarından) hiçbir şeye." Riyakârlıkla yapmış oldukları amellerinden faydalanamazlar. Ve katiyetle öyle bir amelin sevabını bulamazlar. Şu âyet-i Kerîme de buyuruiduğu gibi: "(Her ne amel isledilerse) onu bir hebâi mensura çevirmişizdir. istifâde edemezler." kavl-i şerifin manâsı şöyledir:) Talanca kişi bir dirheme bile güç yetiremez." Yâni: "Bir dirhemi bulamaz ve ona mâlik olamaz," demektir. Suâl: Eğer sen: O herif gibi ki (malını) dağıtır," buyurulduktan sonra, neden, "İstifâde edemezler." Buyuruldu?" Cevâb: Derim ki, "İnfâk eder, dağıtır," fiilinden maksat İnfâkın cinsi veya Infâk edenlerin bir bölüğü, demektir. Çünkü burada geçen, birbirlerini takip etmektedirler. Sanki şöyle denilmektedir: "kimin gibi infâk ediyor," Zamirin cemi olarak gelmesi, manâ itibariyledir. Başa Kakma Ve Gönül İncitme Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, iLi "Başa kakmak" ve"gönül incitmek" ile sadakanın bâtıl olduğunu zikrettiğinde, sadakanın ecirlerinin ve sevaplarının iptalinin keyfiyetini iki misâl ile açıkladı. Birinci misâl: "O herif gibi ki, insanlara 'gösteriş için malını dağıtır da, ne Allah'a inanır, ne âhiret gününe...." buyurarak, malını insanlara gösteriş için dağıtmakla beraber Allah'a ve âhiret gününe iman etmeyen kimseyi misâl getirmiştir. Bu kâfirin, sadakalarının bâtıl (boş yere) olduğu gerçeği; sadakalarına başa kakma ve gönül incitmeyi tâbi eden kişinin sadakalarının sevap ve ecirlerini iptal etmesinden daha zahir ve ortadadır. İkinci misâl: "Artık onun meseli, bir kaya meseline benzer ki, 'üzerinde biraz toprak varmış, derken şiddetli bir sağanak inmiş de onu yapyalçın etmiş bırakıvermiş..." buyurarak; üzerinde toz ve toprak bulunan bir kaya parçasına benzetilmiştir. Sonra bu kaya parçasının üzerine yağmur yağıyor ve üzerindeki top ve toprakları alıp götürüyor ve adetâ üzerinde asla toz ve -toprak hiçbir şey yokmuş gibi bırakıyor. İşte kâfir tıpkı bu kaya gibidir. Toprakda bu İnfâk, harcama ve dağıtmaya benzer. Şiddetli yağmur, kâfirin amellerini boşa çıkaran küfür gibidir. Yine başa kakma ve gönül incitme de böyledir... Bu ikisi de hasıl olmasından sonra infâkın ecir ve sevabını iptal etmeyi icâbettiriyor. Amellerin Sevapları Başa kakma ve gönül incitmeyle sevabların boşa gittiği, silindiği ve yandığı sözü sarih ve açıktır. Mutezile de bu görüşte olduğu gibi. Mutezile: "Salih ameller sevabı icâbeder. Büyük günahlar ise bu sevapları yakıp yok eder." Bizim ashabımız (Ehl-i Sünnet ve'1-Cemaat) ise, sevap, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mahza ihsan ve lütfü olduğuna kaildirler. Ehl-i Sünnet âlimleri, "İptal etmeyin," kavl-i şerifıyle murad edilen şey, sabit olduktan sonra bu sevabı gidermek ve yok etmenin nehyi değildir. Belki burada nehiyden murad, bu bâtıl ve boş işi yapmamaktır. Ehl-i Sünet ve'Cemaat âlimlerinin bu sözlerinin beyânı şöyledir: Başa kakmak ve gönül incitmek, bir iş üzerine vaadedilen sevabı kazanmaktan çıkarırlar. (Buna sebep olabilir.) Çünkü amel, vaadedilen ecire götürür. İbâdet ve taat, Allah rızâsı için yapıldığı zaman da ecre, sevaba ve Allah'ın rızâsına götürür. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: "Kendilerinizin hesabına hayr olarak her ne de takdim ederseniz, onu Allah yanında daha hayırlı ve ecirce daha büyük bulacaksınız." Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdular: "Allah mü'minlerden, canlarını ve mallarını, cennet muhakkak kendilerinin olmak pahasına, satın aldı. Kimi amel-i sâih işlemeye hamleden şey, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında ihlaslılara vaat ettiği şey olursa; (1/422) o kişi gerçekten amel ile Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin amellerini ihlasla yapanlara vaat ettiği sevap arsında vaki olan mübadelenin yolu üzere hareket etmiştir. Eğer bu kişinin muamelesi hakikatte Allah rızasıyla beraber ise artık onun sadaka verdiği fakire yumuşak ve tatlı bir şekilde başa kakması, veya yumuşak bir tavırla: "Al bunu Allah sana mübarek etsin" şeklindeki incitmeler ve eziyetlerin hiçbir yönü kalmamıştır. Riya İle Sadaka Ama kim fakire minnet edip başına kakar veya ona eziyet edip gerçekten gönlünü incitirse, bu kişi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle "mübadele" (amel karşılığında sevap alma) cihetinden yüz çevirmiştir. Bu kişi bu davranışıyla Allah rızâsını gözetmeksizin fakire teberruda bulunma yoluna meyletmiştir. Bu kişi ta işin başından beri amelini butlan (bâtıl, boş ve sevaptan iptal olma) vasfıyla işlemiştir. Böylece bu kişi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, "Allah'a karz-ı hasen" güzel bir ödünç (kendi rızâsı için sadaka verenlere) vaad ettiği mübâdele'den (o güzel sevaplardan ve ecirden) mahrum olmuştur. Çünkü onun ameli ikraz (Allâhü hazretlerine karz-ı hasen) vermek yolu ve niyetiyle vaki olmamıştır. "Allah kâfirler güruhunu doğru yola çıkarmaz." Hayra, iyiliğe ve rüşde erdirmez. Bu kavl-i şerifte; riya (gösteriş) başa kakmak ve eziyet verip gönül incitmek gibi hareketlerin kâfirlerin hususiyetlerinden olduğuna işaret vardır. Mü'min kişi elbette bunlardan kaçınmalıdır. Riyakâr Kişi Rivayet olundu: Bâzı âlimlerden (rivayet olundu) buyurdular: Taat ve ibâdetini riya (gösteriş) ve sum'â (desinler) diye yapan kişinin misâli, kesesine (altın yerine) çakıl taşları doldurarak (veya para cüzdanına para yerine değersiz kağıtlar doldurup) pazara çıkan adamın hâli gibidir. İnsanlar onun şişkin kesesini gördükçe: -"Bu adamın kesesi ne kadar dolu ve şişkindir (demek ki bu çok zengin bir adam!" Bu kişiye insanları bu şekilde konuşmalarından başka bir fayda ve cüzdanında değersiz kağıtlardan ona bir menfaat gelmez. Eğer bu çakıl taşlarıyla bir şey alamaz Sadakaları Gizleme Selef-i sâlihîn (daha önceleri yaşayan sâlih insanlar) sadakalarını insanların gözlerinden gizlemek için çok çalıştılar. Kimi a'mâ olan fakirleri aradılar, onlara sadaka verdiler ki, kendisine sadaka veren kişinin kim olduğunu bilmesin diye... Kimi fakir uyurken sadakasını onun elbisesine bağladılar. Kimi de sadakalarını alsınlar diye fakirlerin geçtiği yollara bıraktılar. Bu şekilde riyâ'dan kurtulmaya çalıştılar. Dön Namazını Kıl, Sen Namaz Kılmadın Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri riya sahibi birini namaz kılarken gördü. Ona; -"Ey genç: 'Namaz kıl! Çünkü sen namaz kılmadın buyurdu. Bu korkulara çâre olmak üzere her namazda; "Hidâyet eyle bizi doğru yola; ibâre-i celilesi ( ve dünyalara bedel olan güzel dua) gelir. İnsanın namazsız kurtulması mümkün değildir... Nice namaz kılanlar var ki, namaz ile beraber dalâlet ve riya ehlidirler... Riya Küçük Şirktir "(Ey ümmet ve ashabım! Sizin üzerinize korktuklarımın (içinde) en korktuğum şey, küçük şirktir. (Sahabeler) sordular: -"Yâ Rasûlallâh! Küçük şirk nedir?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"(Küçük şirk) riya (gösteriş)tir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kullara amellerinin karşılığını vereceği günde, onlara (riyakârlık yapanlara) şöyle der: "Dünyada gösteriş yaptığınız kimselere gidin. Bakın hele onların yanımda bir mükâfat bulacak mısınız?" Riyakârların Hesabı Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ ve tebâreke hazretleri, hüküm vermek için kullarının arasına azamet ve kudretiyle inecektir. Tüm ümmetler, diz çökmüş haldedirler. Hesap için ilk çağırılacak kişiler şunlar: 1. Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'i toplayan (ezberleyen) kişi, 2. Allah yolunda ölen kişi, 3. Çok mâl (servet) sahibi zengin. Allâhü Teâlâ hazreteri, Kur'ân-ı KerînVi ezbere toplamış olan kimseye (Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'i okuyana:) -"Peygamberime indirdiğim kitabı sana öğretmedim mi?" diye buyurur. 0: -"Evet! Ya Rabbiî" der. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: -"Öğrendiğinle ne amel ettin?" diye sordu. 0: -"(Yâ Rabbiî) Gece ve gündüz hiç durmaksızın tüm vakitlerde (Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'i) okuyup, durdum." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri: -"Sen yalan söylüyorsun" diyecektir. Melekler de: -"Sen yalan söylüyürsun," diyecektir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri: -"Sen, "insanlar ne güzel okuyor," diye okudun. İnsanlar da bunu sana söylediler. Mal sahibi getirilir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ona: -"Senin imkanlarını genişletip seni hiç kimseye muhtaç olmayacak hale getirmedim mi?" diye soracaktır. 0: -"Evet! Ya Rabbi, bana ihsanda bulundun, geniş bir rızık verdin," der. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri: -"Verdiğim, mal, mülk ve zenginlik ile ne yaptın?" diye soracaktır. 0: -"Senin verdiğin mal ile sıla-i rahm yaptım, (yakın akrabaları gözettim) ve (dul, yetim ve fakirlere) tasaddukta bulundum,"der. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ona: -"Sen yalan söylüyorsun." der. Melekler de ona: -"Sen yalan söylüyorsun," derler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ona: -"Sen bu iyilikleri benim rızâm için yapmadın. Halk sana "ne cömert adamdır" desinler, diye yaptın. Dünyada bu sana söylenildi. Sonra Allah yolunda öldürülen kişi getirilir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ona sordu: -"Niçin öldürüldün?" O: -"Ya Rabbi! Senin yolunda cihâd etmekle emrolundum. Ben de gitim, savaştım ve senin yolunda öldürüldüm," diyecektir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ona: -"Sen yalan söylüyorsun!" der. Melekler de ona: -"Sen yalan söylüyorsun!"derler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ona: -"Sen insanlara senin için, "falanca kişi ne cesur ve atılgan adamdır," desinler, diye savaştın. Dünyada bu sana söylenildi. Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"İşte bu üç kişi, kıyamet gününde Allah'ın kendileriyle cehennem ateşini tutuşturacağı yaratıklardır. Sa'dî buyurdu: Tarikat budur ki, Ehlüllah iyi işler yapar, salih ameller için koşar, noksanlarını görür, hatalarına bakarlardı. Güzel amelleriyle asla mağrur olmadılar... Riyakarlık için kolaylıkla hırka dikti. Allah'ın huzuruna varmak için onu sattı. Eğer cevher ve süsle yüklü olsa, kendisiyle sadef sırrını götürür. Eğer seslenerek kendisini ortaya koyup çevresine dışının süslü olduğunu bildirip gösterse de içi hata ve kötülüklerle dolu olur. (1/423) Te'vîlât-İ Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Manâlar Bu âyet-i Kerîme'de şu işaretler vardır. Muhakkak ki muameleler, garaz ve maksatlara sevap verilmiş olduğu vakit, bir işi yapmaktaki maksatlar çeşit çeşittir. Maksatların bir çeşiti Hak'dan yüz çevirip, bâtla dönmektir. Bâtıla dönen bir kişi ise, amellerdeki kendi hak ve hukukunu iptal etmiştir. Hak'dan sonra ise sâdece bâtıl kalmıştır. Haktan yüz çevirmek ve bâtıla yönelmek suretiyle; birr (iyi ve hayırlı amelleri) fasi "Sadakalarınızı iptal etmeyin," kavl-i şerifiyle, iptal etmekten nehyolunduk. Bu da iyi ve hayırlı amelleri başa kakmayla iptal edilmesidir. Eğer vermiş olduğun sadakanla fakirin başına kakıyor ve onun gönlünü incitiyorsan, o zaman gerçekten haktan yüz çevirmişsindir. Zîrâ eğer sadaka vermekteki maksadın Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsı olmuş olsaydı, sen fakirin başına kakmaz ve onu incitmezdin. Belki sen fakirin minnetinde rehinsin. Senin hakka vâsıl olmanın sebebi fakirin senin sadakanı kabul etmesi cihetinde belki sen fakire muhtaçsın. Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: Eğer fakirler olmamış olsaydı elbette zenginler helak olurlardı." Bunun manâsı, hakka vesile bulamazlar. Bazı âlimler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin: "Yüksek el, düşük el'den daha hayırlıdır, hadis-i şerifini şöyle tefsir ettiler: "Yüksek el." fakirin elidir. "Düşük el," zenginin elidir. Düşük olan verir ve yüksek olan alır. Eziyet (gönül incitmek), bâtıla yönelmektir. Muhakkak ki hakkın dışında kalan her şey bâtıldır. Kim Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsı için bir amel işlerse; sonra dünya ve âhiretin garaz (ve maksatlarından herhangi bir şaibe katarsa; muhakkak ki onun ameli Allah için olmaktan iptal edilmiştir. Te'vîlât-i Necmiyyede'de bu böyledir. Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Aşıklara şevk, gam ve nimet hep odur... El emeği ve hizmetinin ücreti de odur. Âşık, bir başka maşukun cemâlini seyretse, o boş bir sevda olur. Onu aşk zannetme! Aşk bir ateştir. Aşk bir şuledir. Yanıp parlayınca maşuktan başka her şeyi yakar. V "hayır" kılıcı, Hak'dan başka her şeyi keser atar çöpe... Bir hak "hayır""dan sonra^bir şey yüz gösterebilirmi? Geride sâdece "Allah müstesna" kalır... Diğerleri hepsi gider. Şirki yakan aşk onları tertemiz eder... Aşkı İlâhî İlâhî aşk ve rahmânî muhabbet, bir kulun kalbinin üzerini kapladığı zaman; kendisinden mal, evlâd ve canlardaki şirket damarlarını kökten keser. Bir ücret karşılığında hizmet etmek, erkekliğe sığmaz. Bir kişi Mevlâsi'nın Kerîm olduğunu bilirse; kalbini ücret mülâhazasından keser. Onun ücreti, tam ve kemâliyle bu Kerîmden kendisine gelir. Allah İçin Hâfiz buyurdu: Sen dilenciler gibi kulluğu ücret şartıyla işleme. İbâdetleri sevâb için yapma! Dost kendisine besleme zevkini kendisi bilir. Kulluğu keşf, keramet, dercenin yükselmesi ve cennete girmek için işleyenler gibi olma! Allah rızası için işle... Allah kullarının ihlâs ve amellerine göre mükâfatlandırmasını elbette bilir. Allâhım! Senin gayrinden ricada bulunmaktan bizleri koru. Bizleri ancak ve ancak Senin zâtından istekte bulunan kişilerden eyle! İnfak "Ve meseli" İnfâkları, "Allah'ın rızasını aramak için, Allah yolunda mallarını infâk edenlerin (meseli,)" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızası için, "Ve kendilerinden payidar kılmak için," Allah'tan iman ve taatta sapasağlam kalmak isteyenler; bunlar. Allah'tan nefsilerindeki cimrilik ve pintiliğinin rezilliğinden mal sevgisinden ve ona yanına tutmak aşağılığından kurtarması için, nefislerini iman ve itaat üzere sabit kılmasını istemişlerdir. Çünkü nefis, eğer mal sevgisiyle celbedilmiş ve bedenî taat ve ibadet kendisine ağır gelmesine karşılık, nasıl alıştırılırsa, öyle gider. Kaside-i buyurdular: Bürde'nin sahibi (İmam Busayrî hazretleri) "Nefis, tıfl (süt emmekte olan çocuk) gibidir. Eğer ona mühlet verirsen; süt emmeye devam eder; eğer sütten kesilirse sütten kesilir." Eğer sen nefse, mühlet verir ve serbest bırakırsan, tembellik, işsiz ve güçsüz oturmak, cimrilik ve malı, taat ve ibâdet yollarına ve imanın gereğince sarfetmeyip tutmak gibi şekiller de nefsi şımarttırsın. Eğer nefsi, malı ve bedeni .meşakkatli ibâdetlere zorlar ve yapmaya sevkedersen, nefsin hemen sana boyun eğer ve cibilliyeti kötü olan alışkanlık ve huylardan temizlenir. Âyet-i Kerîme'de geçen,tebğiziyye içindir. Onların şu sözlerinde olduğu gibi:"Şefkatından silkeledi ve çalışkanlığından hareket ettirdi." Mal Ruhun İkizidir Suâl: Eğer sen: "Mal nasıl nefsin bazısı olabilir ki, hatta malı sarfetmek taati, nefsin bazısının taati olsun.? Malı dağıtmak üzere sebatkâr olmak, imânın semeresi (meyvesi) olsun?" diye soracak olursan." Cevâb: Bu nefis ile malın birbirlerine şiddetli taallukundan (bağlantısınadan)dır. Böylelikle, nefsin bazısı olmuş oldu. Mal ruhun ikizidir. Kim malını Allah rızâsı için dağıtırsa ve İnfâk ederse, o zaman nefsinin bir kısmını payidar etmiştir. Kim hem malını ve hem de canını Allah yolunda harcarsa o kişi, külliyen iman üzere sabit olmuş olur. (1/424) Aşıkların Cömertliği Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: O akçayı vermek civanmertliğe layıktır. Cân feda etmekâşikın cömertliğidir... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsı için, ekmek verirsen, mukabilinde sana ekmek verirler... Hak Teâlâ'nın yolunda cân verirsen sana cân verirler. Verilen şeylerin her biri bir illete dayanmaktadır. Sebeblere sanlmayanlar her milletten hariçdirler... Şeriata göre herkesin malı Allah'ın malıdır. Tarikatta ise bizim mülkümüz, dostun malıdır. Âyet-i Kerîme'de geçen, tesbit etmenin, bir şeyi doğru kılmak, gerçekleştirmek ve sabit kılmak manâsına da olması caiz olur. Buna göre âyetin manâsı: "Nefislerinin aslından kaynaklanan İslâmı tatbik etmek ve cezasının (mükâfatının) gerçekleştirmek için..." şeklinde olur. Çünkü Allah rızâsı için yapılan İnfâk, o kişinin nefsinin aslından ve samimi kalbinden gelen İslâm'ın emare ve işaretidir. Burada geçen, ibtidâ-i gâiyye içindir. Şu âyet-i Kerîme'de olduğu gibi: "Nefsaniyetlerinden, hasedden... Burada sözü edilen cezâ'nın gerçekleşmesi, yakînden ibarettir. Çünkü, salih amel, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında sabit olan amellerdendir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, salih amelleri mükâfatların en güzeliyle mükâfâtlandıracaktır. "Güzel bir bahçenin hâline benzer ki," Olan bir bahçe, (nerede?) "Bir tepededir." kelimesi, yüksek yer (tepe) demektir. Bahçe bu durumda iken soğukların kendisini bozmasından yani ifsadından emindir. Çünkü burada esen rüzgâr hep tatlı ve yararlı rüzgarlardır. Yüksek yerlerin ağaçları, daha verimli ve daha güzel manzaralı olurlar. Meyveleri de daha temiz olurlar. Ama düşük ve basık arazilerin ürünleri soğuktan az olur. Çünkü böyle yerlerin havası kesiftir ve durgun olup esintisi de yoktur. Bazıları buyurdular: Bahçe, yerden yüksek bir mevzi'de olduğu zaman, nehirlerden faydalanamaz. Çoğu zamanda rüzgarlar, ona zarar verir. Ve dolayısıyla mahsulatı iys olmaz. Ancak bahçe, düz ve orta yükseklikte olup, ne fazla yüksek tepelerde ve ne de fazla alçak olan çukur yerlerde bulunmadığı takdirde daha iyi olur. Bu görüşe göre burada geçen, kelimesinden murad, iyi ve yumuşak toprak, demek olur. Kendisine yağmur yağdığı zaman bütün suları içine çeker. Şişer, kabarır ve iyi ürünler verir. Zîrâ eğer, bir toprak, bu sıfatlarda ise verimli olur, ağaçlan da görürsün sönmüş kül hâlinde, derken üzerine suyu indirdiğimiz zaman ihtizaz eder, kabanr da her dilber çiftten nebatlar bitiriri Burada, kelimesinden murad, zikredilenlerdir. "Kuvvetli bir sağanak düşmüş de," Şiddetli, iri taneli ve büyük bir yağmur üzerine yağıp (suyu kendisinin derinliklerine) vâsıl oldu. "Vermiştir." Sahibine ve ehline verdi, demektir. "Yemişlerini," Meyvelerini ve mahsullanni, demektir. "Yemişlerini," kelimesi, iki zamme (ötre) ile okunur. Yenilen bir şey, demektir. Burada geçen, "Vermiştir." Kelimesi,"Çıkarttı," manasınadır. Bir mefûle müteaddîdir, o da ı+uî "Yemişlerini," kelimesidir. "İki kat," İki misli, demektir. Diğer zamanlarda bu iki kat meyveleri vermez. Bunun sebebi bol bol yağmur almış olmasıdır. İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: Toprak, başka iki senede vereceği meyveyi bir senede verir. Âyet-i Kerîme'de geçen, "İki kat," kelimesinden maksad "misl"dir. "Her birinden ikişer çift, kav!-i şerifinde geçen kelimesinden bir kasdedildiği gibi... Bunu dört kat diye tefsir edenler, ise "İki kat," kelimesine aslı manâsını vermiş olur. Çünkü,'bir şeyin bir katı demektir, ise "İki katı," demektir. Buna göre, dört misli olmuş olur. "Bir sağanak düşmezse, ona mut¬lak bir çisenti vardır." damlacıkları küçük olan yağmur, çisenti, demektir. Çisenti hâlinde yağan bu yağmur da ona yeterlidir. Çünkü toprak mümbittir, arazî verimlidir ve toprağın bulunduğu yerin havası da güzeldir. "çisenti," devamlı olunca, "sağanak halde yağan yağmurun" işini yapar. Şart'a cevâp vaki olduğu için, nekreyle başlanılması caiz olur. Bu nekreyle başlamalarına cevaz verilen cümlelerdendir. Onların, "develer gittiler. Ama deve bağındadir." Kelâmında da nekre olan kelimesi mübtedâ olmuştur. Burada teşbihin manâsı şudur: Allah'ın rızasını gözetmek ve içlerindeki imanı tesbit edip kökleştirmek sebebiyle mallarını Allah yolunda Infâk edenlerin, mallarının çoğalacağı, Allah katında asla zayi olmayacağı, giderek üreyip çoğalacağı ve bu çoğalma da İnfâk edenlerin sıdk, samimiyet ve ihlaslarına göre farklı olacağı hâllerinin; yüksek yerde olması bol yağmur veya çisenti olması sebebiyle verimli olan bahçenin durumuna benzetilmiştir. İkisini bir araya toplayan ise sebebe terettüp eden verimlilik ve bunu teyid etmesidir. Bu teşbihin, tefrik edici teşbih kabilinde de olması caizdir. Onların Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yaklaşmaları ve Allah katında hallerinin güzelliği bahçenin meyvelerine benzetilmiştir. Burada vech-i şebeh: Benzetme yönü, ziyâdelik, artma, çoğalma ve verimliliktir. Onların çok ve az İnfâkları, kuvvetli ve zayıf yağmura benzetilmiştir. Zîrâ bunların her biri ziyâdeliğine sebeb olurlar. Çünkü bu iki (çok ve az olan) infâklar, onların hallerini güzelleştirip tıpkı (kuvvetli ve zayıf olan) iki yağmurun bahçelerin meyvelerini çoğalttığı gibi... "Allah amellerinizi gözetiyor."(1/425) İhlâs ve riyadan hiçbir şey, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine gizli kalmaz. Bu kavl-i şerifte, ihlâs'a teşvik ve riya ve benzeri şeylerden sakındırmak manâsı vardır. Akıllı kişiye düşen, ihlâs üzere Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ibâdet etmesi, gizli şirk olan gizli Tâğûttan daima kurtulma ümidi üzere olmalıdır. Çünkü kurtuluş, ihlâs üzere bina edilmiştir. Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: Sana budur öğüt; eğer işitirsen, Yasemin yetiştiremez, deve dikeni eken,. İhlâs Sevapları Arttırır Yâni diken eken kişi, asla gül, çiçek ve nebat (yeşillik) toplamaz. Diken ağacı asla meyve vermez. Kendisiyle su içilen bardakla içmektesin. Allâhü Teâlâ bizleri ve sizleri, amelin kesâd ve zayi' etmesinden; itikadın fesat ve bozulmasından korusun. Haiis amel, senin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsı için yapıp; ve hiç kimsenin seni övmesini istememendir. Ameller, ihlâsa yakın olduğu zaman, içine iksir konulan, bakır ve kendisine rûh üfürülen ceset gibi olur. Ve bundan dolayı sevabı da kat kat olur. Sadakanın Söylediği Beş Kelime Hazret-i Ali bin Ebû Tâlib (r.a.)'dan rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: Sadaka sahibinin elinden çıktığı zaman daha dilencinin eline geçmeden önce beş kelimeyle konuşur. İlk söylediği şudur: "Ben azdım, sen beni çoğalttın. Ben, küçüktüm sen, beni büyüttün. Ben, düşmandım, sen beni dost ettin. Ben, fâni idim, sen beni bakî kıldın. Ben, şimdiye kadar korunmaktaydım, (şimdi ise) ben senin bekçin oldum." Sadaka Üstünlüğü Mekhûl eş-Şâmî (r.h.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu, buyurdular. "Bir mü'min Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin kendisinden razı olduğu herhangi bir sadakayı tasadduk ettiği zaman, cehennem şöyle nida edip yalvarır: -"Ya Rabbiî Sana şükretmek için bana izin ver. Muhakkak ki ümmeti Muharnmed'ten biri benim azabımdan azad olup kurtuldu. Çünkü ben onun ümmetinden birine azap etmekten Muhammed (s.a.v.)'den utanıyorum. Elbette sana itaat etmem de gerekiyor. (Sadaka sebebiyle ümmet-i Muhammedten biri azabımdan kurtulduğu için sana şükretmek istiyorum bana izin ver.)" Sadakanın Harfleri "Sadaka" lafzı, dört harftir. Bunlardan her biri bir manâya işaret etmektedir. Sad Mani olmak ve korumaktır. Yâni sahibinden dünya ve âhiretin kötülüklerini meneder. Dal Delildir. Sahibinin cennetine gitmesine delâlet eder. Kaf Onu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yaklaştırır. He Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden hidâyet bulmaktır. Bazıları buyurdular: O anki sakinin elinin önünde zaman denilen şey acı cam (bardak)dan zehir oldu. Başında görsen de külah ve sarık, Çalış yap ve kalbi elinle getir. Baş her zaman külah ile baş değildir. Ve bu yüz, her zaman ay ile değildir.... Rica Kim mal'da bir genişlik bulur, zengin olursa, Melikü'l-Müteâl olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yolunda İnfâk etsin. Zenginlik ve mal genişliğine şükretsin. Ve hiç kimsenin ricasını geri çevirip kesmesin. Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: "Kim kendisine iltica eden kişinin ricasını kabul etmeyip keserse, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de onun ricasını keser. Rivayet olundu: Alimlerin bazıları, bu hadis-i şerifi rivayet ettikleri zaman şiddetli bir şekilde ağladı. Bu hadis-i şerifin manâsına riâyet etmekten hayrete düştü. Kalktı, bu hadîs-i şerîfin manâsını ve tefsirini sormak için sâlihlerden birinin yanına gitti. Şüphesini gidermek istiyordu. Sözü edilen salih zâtın yanına gittiğinde, o salih kişinin, eliyle köpeğe ekmek yedirdiğini gördü. Âlim kişi, o Salih zâta selâm verdi. Selâmını aldı; ama daha önceleri olduğu gibi, kalkıp ona saygıda bulunmadı. Köpek tamamen ekmeğini yedikten sonra; Salih kişi, ayağa kalktı, âlime saygı edip iltifatta bulundu. Ve: -"Beni mazur gör! Ben, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin: "Kim kendisine iltica eden kişinin ricasını kabul etmeyip keserse, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de onun ricasını keser." Hadis-i şeriflerine imtisal etmek özrü beni almıştı. Bu köpek benden kendisine ekmek yedirmemi rica etti. Bende onun ricasını kesmemek korkusundan dolayı ayağa kalkmadım. (Beni mazur görün!)" dedi. Âlim, salih kişinin bu sözlerini işitince hayreti daha da arttı. Bu hadis-i şerifin tefsirini sormaktan vazgeçti. Onun keramet ve velayet babındaki kuvvetine taaccub etti. Bil ki hakkı talep etmede ve Allah rızâsı için olan ıhlasın semereleri (ihlasla yapılan amelin karşılığı); uhrevî sevap ve cennetlerde derecelerinin yükselmesi için malını infâk etmek ve yapılan taat ve hayra nisbetle, iki kat olur. Çünkü onun hazzı ve nasibi sâdece cennet nimetleri olur. Ama, hakkı talep etmek için ihlâsla amel edenler ise, bir kat, Hakka yakın olmak, vuslat devletine nail olmak ve hiçbir gözün görmediği, hiçbir kulağın işitmediği, hiçbir beşerin kalbine doğmayan ve aklına gelmeyeni müşahede etmekle beraber, bir kat da bol bol cennet nimetleri vardır. (1/426) İşte bunlar, cenneti talep eden kişinin sevabından kat kat üstünlük verecektir. Allah'ım bizleri sana hidâyet et. Manevî İflasa Bir Misâl "Arzu eder mi hîç biriniz ki," Kavl-i şerifin,başındaki hemze', vukuu inkâr içindir. Meselâ: en babamı döver miyim ki?" cümlesinde olduğu gibi. Yoksa vakignın inkârı için değildir. Meselâ: "biz senin babanı (hiç) döver miyiz?" cümlesinde olduğu gibi... Âyetin manâsı: Sizden bir adamın arzulaması asla yakışmaz ve düşünülemez ki: "Kendisinin bir bahçesi olsun;" olmuş olan, "Hurmalık ve üzümlüklerden," cennet (bahçe) kelimesi, iç içe girimiş, keşif ağaçlar topluluğu hakkında kullanılır. Şu kavl-i şerife uygun ve münâsip olan manâ budur: "Altından çaylar akıyor," Bu, sık ağaçlara şâmil olan toprak manâsına gelmektedir. Bundan dolayı burada bir muzâfın takdir edilmesi elbette gerekir. Yâni: "ağaçlarının altında çaylar ve nehirler akıyor." demektir. "İçinde her türlü mahsulâtı bulunuyor," Birinci zarf, haberdir, ikinci zarfhâidir. Üçüncü zarf mübtedâdır. Yâni kendisinin makamına kaaim olan mübtedânm sıfatıdır. Manâ: "Kendisi için her bir meyveden nzık vardı," demektir. Şu âyet-i Kerîme'de olduğu gibi: "Bizden ise her birimiz için bir Makâm-ı malûm vardır. Yâni, hiç kimse yok bizden kendisi için olmasın ilh..." demektir. Burada geçen, "meyveler" den, murad, umûmî meyveler (her türlü meyveler) demek değildir; belki teksir (çokluk manâsı) içindir. Şu kavl-i şerifte de olduğu gibi: " Kendisine her şeyden verilmiş. (Belkîse verilen şeylerin çokluğunu ifâde etmektedir. Yoksa her şey demek değildir.) Hurma Ve Üzüm Suâl: Eğer sen: "Nasıl önce, "Hurmalık ve üzümlüklerden bir bahçe," buyurdu. Sonfa da: "İçinde her türlü mahsulâtı bulunuyor," buyurdu?" diye soracak olursan; Cevâp; Derim ki: Hurma ve üzüm, ağaçların en değerlileri ve faydası en çok olan ağaçlar olduklarından, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri hususiyetle onları zikretti. Bahçe bunlardan kılındı. Bahçe'de her ne kadar diğer ağaçlar da var ise de bunlar değer ve faydalarından dolayı diğer ağaçlar üzerine galip kılındılar. Sonra onlara müteradif olarak bütün meyveler, buyuruldu. Amellerin Sevabının Yanması "Ve" halbu ki, gerçekten: "Üstüne de ihtiyarlık çökmüş," Yaşlılık seneleri isabet ki, yaşlılıkta insan, şiddetli bir şekilde ağaçların meyve ve ürünlerinden faydalanmaya muhtaçtır. Çünkü yaşlı kişi, maişetini tedârik etmekten tamamen âcizdir. (Onun bütün ümidi yıllardır yetiştirmiş olduğu bağ ve bahçesiydi.) "Ve onun (zâyi'f) elleri ermez, güçleri yetmez birtakım zürriyeti var." (Bahçe sahibi olan bu kişiye) yaşlılık isabet etmiş, ihtiyarlık çökmüş olduğu halde, onun bir de küçük (yaşta olan) zürriyeti var. Zürriyeti (yaşlı adamın bakmakla yükümlü olduğu küçükler), kendi başlarına çalışmaya, kazanmaya ve maişetlerini tertip ve temin etmeye kadir değiller. "Ona İsabet ediversin." Bu bahçeye, "Bir bora (kasırga)" Kasırga olan bir rüzgar, yerin üzerinde dönen ve sonra da bir direk heyeti şeklinde göğe yükselen bora. "İçinde ateş vardır." Şiddetli, "Ve o bahçe yanıversin?" Böylece bütün verimleri gittiği gibi; bahçelerin kökleri bile harabeye döndü. Yaşlı adam hayretler içerisinde kaldı. Onu tekrar geri çevirmeye gücü yetmez. Onların misillerini dikmeye de kuvveti yoktur. Zürriyeti küçük ve âciz oldukları için ona yardım etmekten de âciz olduklarından onlardan da ona yardım etmek gibi hayır gelmez. İşte gördüğün gibi bu, bir hasene (güzel amel) yapıp ona riya, (başa kakma) ve eziyet edip gönül incitme gibi hareketlerle amellerinin sevaplarını yakan ve yok eden kişinin, kıyamet günü olduğu zaman çektiği hasret, esef ve üzüntü hâlinin temsilidir. Kişi kıyamet gününde salih amellerine şiddetli bir şekilde ihtiyaç duyacaktır. Fakat amellerinin sevaplarının (riya, başa kakma ve gönül incitmek gibi sebeplerle) yandığını görecektir. Yaşlı adamın bu hâli ve düşmüş olduğu bu çaresizliği onun melekût alemindeki gizli hâline benzetildi. (Yaşlı ve güçsüz ihtiyarın bahçeyi dikip yetiştirmeye gücü olmadığı gibi, bu kişininde kıyamet gününde bir daha dünyaya gelip o güzel amelleri işleme imkânı da yoktur.) Amel-i hasene işleyen kişi kendi fikrinde, Ceberût'un cennetlerine yükselmeyi düşünüyordu; sonra arkası üzerine yalancı âleme döndü, Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsının dışına (riya ve desinler gibi mâsivâya) iltifat etti. Böylelikle bütün çalışmasını ve amellerini boşa çıkarttı. Mekrullah'dan Emin Olma Hafız buyurdu: Ey zahidi (mekrullah'dan) emin olma Gayretullah'dan sakın... İbâdetine mağrur olma. Zîrâ, mâbedhâne ile puthâne'nın arasında pek bir mesafe yoktur. Tefekkür "İşte böyle" Bu açıklayıcı beyanın misli ki bu cihâd, Allah yolunda infâk, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm ve Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'ın kıssalarında ve bunlardan başka (hadiseler) sizin için (ibret verici olarak) geçti. Ey ferîk! "Allah âyetlerini sizin için anlatıyor," Tevhidin hakîkatına delâlet eden, açıklayan ve dini tasdik eden ayetlerini beyan ediyor ki: "Gerek ki düşünesiniz." Bunda tefekkür etmeniz, içinde olanlardan ibret almanız ve gereğince amel etmeniz için size beyan ediyor. İnfâk Eden Kurtulur İmam Kuşeyrî (r.h.) buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu ayetleri, ihlâslı insanlara münafıkların birbirinden ayrılması için bir darb-ı mesel olarak zikretti. Böylece Allah yolunda malını infâk eden ile bâtıl yollarında mal harcayanlar birbirinden ayrılacaktır. Bunların (Allah yolunda mallarını infâk edenlerin mallarına) halef (mallarının yerine kat kat sevap) ve şeref hâsıl olacaktır. Mallarını bâtıl yere harcayanlar ise zarar ve hüsrana uğrayacaklardır. Çünkü bunların amelleri boşadır. Mallarını Allah yolunda İnfâk edenler ise Allah, çalışmalarının karşılığını şükran ile verecektir. Bunların amelleri kendilerini temize çıkaracaktır. Şunların ise, amelleri yanmıştır, malları hüsrana uğramıştır. Halleri, su-i hatime ile son bulacaktır. Veballeri kendilerine kat kat ve ağır olacaktır. Mallarını Allah yolunda İnfâk edenlerin misâli, bir ekin eken kişinin hâline benzer. Ekinlerinin aslı (kökü) yeşerdi, fasılları nema verdi. Dalları yükseldi ve faydası çok olan bir ekim gibidir... Mallarını bâtıl yere İnfâk edenlerin misâli ise şuna benzer. Kabı zarar etti. Parası çalındı. Yaşlılık senelerinde (ihtiyarlığında) sıkıntı ve maddî bunalıma girdi. (İ/427) Her taraftan kendisine üzüntü, keder ve mihnet geldi. Meselâ bu ikisi birbirlerine müsavi midirler? Bu iki (zümre)nin arasında benzerlik var mı?. Kuşayrinin sözleri bitti. İhlâs Amellerde ihlâs şarttır. Çünkü meyveler kökü üzere bina edilir. Muâz bin Cebel (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Kendisi yemene gönderildiği zaman, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine: -"Ya rasûlallah! Bana vasiyette bulun!" demişti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazreteri de buyurdular: -"Dinini ihlâslı kıl! (İhlas ile yapılan) az amel sana kâfidir. Rİyâ'nm ilâcı Riyanın ilâcı (tedavisi) iki kısım üzeredir. Birincisi: Damarlarını kesmek ve köklerini söküp atmakla olur. Bu da, riyâ'nm sebeplerini izâle etmek ve zıddını (tam aksini) tahsil etmekle olur. Riyanın asıl sebebi dünya sevgisi, Hemen olmasını istediği lezzetleri, Ve bu dünyevî lezzetleri, âhiret üzerine tercih etmektir. İkincisi: Riyâ'dan akla gelen tehlikeleri hemen defetmektir ve ibâdet esnasında insana arız olan riya ile ilgili düşünceleri akıldan çıkartmak ve kalbten temizlemektir. Sana düşen, her ibâdetin başında kalbini teftiş edip iyice kontrol etmendir. Kalbinde bulunan riya tehlikelerini çıkartmandır. ihlâs üzere karar kılınandır. İbâdetini tamamlayıncaya kadar ihlâsa azmet. Sımsıkı sarıl. Lakin bu halde bile şeytan seni terk etmez. Belki riya tehlikelerini sana arz edecektir. Onlar üç mertebedir. Halkın muttali olduğu bilgisi, Veya ümidi, Sonra onların övgüsüne mazhâr olma isteği ve insanların yanında mertebelerinin hasıl olması. Sonra nefsin onu kabul etmesi ve ona yaltaklanmasıdır. Ve kalbinde böyle şeylerin olmasını geçirmektir. Sana düşen bütün bu şeyleri reddetip kalbinden çıkartmaktır. Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: Kıyamet günü, dünyada iken manâ'yı talep edip davaları (ve boş iddiaları) terk eden kişileri cennette görürsün... Sen yarın cennette ahlâk-ı hamîde üzere olan kişiyi görürsün... Senlik ve benlik davalarını iddia edip riyakârlık peşinde koşanları değil... Riya İle Namaz Kılmak "Tâtârhâniyye" kitabında buyuruldu: Bir kişi, namaza ihlâs ile başlasa, sonra o kişinin kalbine riya (ve gösteriş) girse bile o kişi, namazına başladığı hal üzeredir. Riya, o eğer namazlardan hâli olsa, namaz kılmazdı. İnsanlar ile beraber olduğu zaman ise namaz kılmasıdır. Ama eğer bir kişi, tek başına olduğu namazını güzel (tadil-i erkâniyle) kılmaz; fakat insanların yanında kıldığında ise güzel kılıyorsa o kişiye asıl namaz sevabı vardır; ama tadili erkan sevabı yoktur. Oruç ibâdetine riya girmez. Efendimiz (S.A.V.)İn Vasiyyeti Ebû Zer Gıfârî (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Ey Ebu Zerrî Gemiyi yenile! Çünkü deniz derindir. Azığı çok et! Çünkü sefer uzaktır. Yükü az et! Çünkü yol korkuludur. Amelini ihlaslı et! Çünkü gözeten (Allâhü Teâlâ) her şeyi goruruyor. Burada geçen, "gemiyi yenilemekten" murad, imanı tahkik etmek ve tevhîdin tekrarıdır. "Denizden" murad ise, cehennemdir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdular: "Sonra muttakî olanlara necat veririz de zâlimleri dizleri üstü barakırız." Burada geçen, "sefer" den murad ise, âhiret ve kıyamet seferidir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdular: "Semadan zemine (yukarıdan aşağıya) emir tedbîr eder, sonra da o ona urûc eyler, bir gündeki miktarı sizin sayınızdan bin sene eder. "azık", cennetlerin azığı taat ve ibâdettir. Cehennemin azığı ise. kötülükler ve günahlardır. "yük"ten murad, günahlar ve hatâlardır. Burada yükleri azaltmaktan murad, günah ve hata işlememektir. Ahiret yolu korkuludur. Çünkü zebaniler, yük ve ağır günah sahiplerini yollardan tutuklayıp cehenneme götürürler. Bu yolculukta hiç kimse bir diğerin yükünü yüklenmez ve başkasına yardım edemez. Velev ki en yakın akrabası olsa bile. "Hem günah çeken bir nefis, başkasının günahını çekmeyecek, yükü ağır basan onun yükletilmesine çağırsa da ondan bir şey yüklenilmeyecek, isterse bir yakını olsun! Hadis-i şerifte geçen, "gözeten" kelimesinden murad, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ancak ve ancak temiz, hâlis ve riyadan temizlenmiş ibâdet ve taati kabul eder. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdular: "De ki: "Ben sırf sizin gibi beşerim, ancak bana şöyle vahyolunuyor: ilâhınız ancak bir tek ilâhtır!' Onun için her kim rabbinin likasını arzu ederse, salih bir amel işlesin ve rabbinin ibadetine hiçbir şirk karıştırmasın! Yâni ancak Allah rızâsı için ihlâs ile yapılan amelleri kabul eder, demektir. Hadis-i kudsî'de Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdular: "Ben, şerik (ortaklardan) zenginim. Kim benim için amel eder ve benim için yapılan amelde başkasını ortak koşarsa, ben o kişiden (ve onun amelinden) uzağım." Şeytanın Dost Ve Düşmanları Vehb bin Münebbih (r.h.) hazretlerinden zikredildi. Buyurdular ki: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Şeytana, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine gitmesini ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kendisine sorduğu her suâle doğru cevâp vermesini emretti. Şeytan da elinde değnek olan ihtiyar bir kimse suretinde Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine geldi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ona sordu: -"Kimsin sen?" O: -"Ben İblisiml"dedi. Sordular: -"Niçin geldin?" Şeytan: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, 'sana gelmemi senin sorduğun her suâle cevâp vermem ve sana haber vermemi,' bana emretti," dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri sordular: -"Benim ümmetimden senin kaç düşmanın var?" Şeytan: -"On beş!" dedi. Ve onları saymaya devam etti. 1. Birincileri sensin. 2. Âdil imâm (idareci), 3. Mütevâzi olan zengin, 4. Doğru tüccar, 5. Hüşû' duyan (Allah'tan korkan ve mütevâzi) alim, 6. Nasihat eden mü'min, 7. Kalbinde merhamet olan mü'min, 8. Tevbesinin üzerinde durup sebat eden kişi, (1/428) 9. Haramdan sakınan (verâ sahibi), 10. Taharet (temizlik ve abdeste) devam eden mü'min, 11. Çok sadaka veren mü'min, 12. İnsanlarla olduğu zaman ahlakı güzel olan mü'min. 13. İnsanlara faydalı olan mü'min, 14.Kur'ân~ı Kerîmin hâmili (ezberleyen ve onun sorumluluğunu yüklenen) ve ona (hizmet etmeye ve okumaya) devam eden kişi, 15. İnsanlar, uyurken geceleri kıyamla (uyanık ve namaz kılmakla) geçiren kişilerdir," dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, yine şeytana sordular: -"Benim ümmetimden senin dost (ve arkadaşların kaç kişidir?" Şeytan: -"On kişidir!" dedi. Ve saymaya devam etti: 1. Zulümkâr sultan (idareci), 2. Kibirli zengin, 3. Hain tüccar, 4. İçki içen, Ruhu 1-Beyan Tercümesi 5. Koğuculuk yapan. 6.Gösteriş sahibi (riyakâr). 7. Faiz yiyen, 8. Yetimin malını yiyen, 9. Zekata mâni olan (zekâtı vermeyen, zekâtı verilmesi gereken yerlere vermeyen ve kendisine zekât almak düşmediği halde zekât alan ve böylece Müslümanların zekâtına mâni olan), lO.Tul-u emel sahibi olan kişilerdir." Ateşten Korunun Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: "Sizin her birinizle Rabbi, arada bir tercüman olmaksızın konuşacaktır. Kişi sağına bakar, ancak önce işlediği (ve takdim ettiği) şeyleri görür. Sonra soluna bakar, ancak daha önce işlediği (ve takdim ettiği) şeyleri görür. Önüne bakar önünde yüzününün karşısında sâdece cehennem ateşini görür. Bu sebeple, yarım hurma (tasadduk etmek) ile de olsa ateşten sakının. Kim (bunu da) bulamazsa hoş ve güzel bir kelime ile (cehennem ateşinden korunsun.) Hakka Teslim Ve Rızâ, Halk'a Da Hoşgörü Ve Cömertlik Şeyhim allâme -Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendisini selâmetle bakî kılsın- bana kalbimde şöyle buyurdular: Kişinin Hak Teâlâ hazretleriyle olan muamelelerinde ahlakının en güzeli, onun teslim ve rızâ'sidır. Mahlûkât ve insanlarla olan muamelelerinde en güzel ahlak, af (hoşgörü) ve cömertliktir. Sa'dî buyurdu: Dünyada ne gam, keder kalır ve ne de mutluluk! Ölümün gelmesiyle ikisi de gider... Geriye kalan amel, ceza (amellerin karşılığı) bir de iyi ve kötü bir isim.. Kerem (ve iyilik) sabit ve kaaimdir. Taç, taht ve saltanat değil... Ey saadet sahibi! İhsan ve iyilikte bulun, senden geriye kalacak olan budur! Sultana, makam, mevki ve askere itimâd (güvenerek) mağrur olma! Çünkü bunlar senden önce de vardı senden sonra da olacaklar... Bunlar, dünya ile böyle olmuş böyle son bulacaktır. İNFAK VE TASADDUK "Rahman ve Rahîm olan Allah'ın adı ile Mü'minlere kendisiyle ahlakın rezalet ve düşüklüğünden ve nefislerini tezkiye etmeleri için; mü'minlere infâkı emreden Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine hamd-ü senalar olsun. Allah, âriflee mal ve ruhu saçıp dağıtmayı hidâyet buyurdu ki, Onlara "fütuhat kapılan" açılsın diye.., Mevlâsinin ahlakıyla ahlaklanan. Efendimiz Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerine salât ü selam olsun. O, sünnetine tâbi olup yoluna girenlere şefaat müjdesiyle geldi. Salât-ü selâm, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin âline ashabına olsun ki, onlar Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızasını mâsivâ'nın üzerine tercih ettiler. İnfâkın ecir ve sevabında onu kendilerine veren Rablerine güvendiler, (seve seve mallarını infâk ettiler.) Bundan (besmele, hamdele ve salvele'den) sonra, alîl (illet sahibi) zebih İsmail Aleyhisselâm'm adaşı, nasihatçi (halka öğüt veren) (İsmail Hakkı) Bursevî sonra da Uskûbî - Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendisini hayy makamının zirvesine vâsıl kılsın- der ki: Ben nasihat ve vaaz ile mübtelâ kılındığım zaman; mevize konusunda çok ihtimam ettim. Bir çok tefsirlerden topladım. Onları ipeğin dizilişi gibi dizdim. Kur'ân âyetlerinin ve Furkanm beyyinelerinde (insanlarca kapalı ve) bağlı olanları onunla çözdüm. İşin başında olan (ve herkesin anlamayacağı ve) kaldıramayacağı, değişik manâ vecihlerine girmeksizin, insanların akıllarının kaderince konuşmaya kast ederek açıkladım. Açıklamaya muhtaç olan ihtisarlardan da kaçındım. Her âyet-i Kerîmeye münâsip olan terğîb ve terhîb (teşvik edici ve korkutucu) bilgiler, tüm akıl sahiplerine kapalı ve gizli gelmeyecek olan bazı (tasavvufî) te'viller ekledim. Hatta bakara sûresinde buraya (267. ayetine) kadar geldim. Melikü'l-Hallâk (yüce yaratıcı) olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yardımıyla buraya kadar geldim. Onun için bu âyet-i Kerîmenin evveline başlıkla (besmele, hamdele ve salvele) İle başladım ki, bu nazım, kendisinden sonra gelenlerle birlikte başlıbaşına bir bölüm olsun. Kendisinden önceki âyetlerden kesilmiş; latîf vaazler mecmuası olması için (burayı) başlı başına bir fasıl yaptım. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden meded umarım ki, bana mühlet versin de, bütün Kur'ân-i azîmi bu minval üzere ele alayım (tefsir edeyim). Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden bu büyük arzu ve gayemi (hayırlıysa) makdasında ulaştimasmi temenni ederim. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden bunu faydalı kılmasını ve insanların bundan istifâde etmesini, bunu (benim için) bu güne ve âhirete gününe bir azık kılmasını niyaz edip tazarru'da bulunuyorum. İstenilen ne güzeldir, murad edilen şey ne güzeldir. (İsmail Hakkı Bursevî k.s. hazretleri) İnfâk Âyetleri Yüce Meali: Ey o bütün iymân edenler! İnfâkı, gerek kazandıklarınızın ve gerek sizin için yerden çıkardıklarımızın temizlerinden yapın-kendinizin göz yummadan alıcısı olmadığınız fenasını vermeye yellenmeyin ve Allah'ın ganî, hamîd olduğunu bilin.267 Şeytan sizi fakirlikle korkutup, çirkin çirkin şeylere teşvik ediyor; Allah ise lütfûndan bir mağfiret ve fazla bir kâr va' buyuruyor. Allah'ın kudreti geniş, ilmi çok.268 Dilediğine hikmet verir; hikmet verilene ise, çok bir hayır verilmiş demektir ve bunu ancak temiz akıllılar anlar.269 Her ne nafaka verdiniz veya ne adak adadınızsa, her halde Allah onu bilir; fakat zâlimlerin yardımcıları yoktur.270 Sadakaları açık verirseniz, o ne iyi; ve eğer onları gizler de fukaraya öyle verirseniz, bu sizin için daha hayırlıdır ve günahlarınızdan bir kısmına keffaret olur; hem Allah her ne yaparsanız haberdardır. Onların yola gelmesi senin üzerine değil ve lâkin Allah'tır ki, dilediğini yola getirir ve hayır nâmına her ne infâk ederseniz hep kendi lehinizedir; ancak sırf Allah yüzünü gözeterek verirsiniz... Bu veçhile hayra dâir her ne verirseniz, karşılığı sîze tamamen ödenir ve hiç hakkınız yenmez.272 Verin o fakirlere ki, Allah yolunda kapanmışlardır; şuraya buraya dolaşamazlar, istemekten çekindikleri için bilmeyen onları zengin zanneder. Onları simalarından tanırsın, halkı bîzar etmezler. Hem işe yarar, hem ne verirseniz hiç şüphesiz Allah onu bilir.273 Mallarını gece ve gündüz, gizli ve aşikâr hayra sarfeden kimseler, işte onların rablarının yanında ecirleri sırf kendilerinindir ve onlara bir korku yoktur ve mahzun olacak değildir onlar.274 Tefsiri: "Ey o bütün iymân edenler! fnfâki. gerek kazandıklarınızın temizlerinden yapın." Kazandıklarınızın helâl ve en iyilerinden İnfâk edin, demektir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: "Sevdiğiniz şeylerden infâk etmedikçe, siz birr'e eremezsiniz. Maamâfîh her ne infâk eylerseniz, şüphesiz Allah onu da bilir. Keşşaf tefsirinin sahibi (imam Zemahşerî hazretleri), kelimesini, "iyi şeyler" kelimesiyle tefsir etti. Ve şöyle buyurdu: "Kazandıklarınızın temizi ka¬zandıklarınızın iyilerinden verin," demektir. Tayyib Ve Habis Kelimeleri Bazı fazilet sahipleri zikrettiler, kelimesi ancak (iyi) kelimesiyle tefsir ettiler, helâl kelimesiyle değil... Çünkü "(İnfâk edilen şeyin) helâl olması (hükmü, İnfâk) emrinden istifâde edilerek çıkarılır. Zîrâ haramdan olan bir şeyin infâk edilmesi asla emredilmez. Ve yine budan sonra gelen kavl-i şerifte Allâhü TeâJâ hazretleri şöyle buyurmaktadır: "Kendinizin göz yummadan alıcısı olmadığınız fenasını vermeye yeitenmeyin." kelimesi, kötü şey demektir. Burada geçen fena kelimesi, "kazançlarınızın iyilerinden İnfâk eden manâsına" delâlet eder. "Ve o şeylerden" (1/429) 0 iyi şeylerden kî: "Sizin için yerden çıkardıklarımız." Hububat, meyveler ve madenlerden. "Vermeye yeitenmeyin," Kasdetmeyin. "Fenasını," Değersiz, önemsiz, basit ve kötü şeyler demektir. "habîs" kelimesi, "iyi" kelimesinin zıddıdır. İkisini bir araya toplayan üç manâ vardır. helâl; haram'dır. temiz; necistir. tabiatın hoş gördüğü şeylerdir; tâbiaten habisve kötü, demektir. "Ondan İnfâk ediyorsunuz," Harfi cer, "İnfâk ediyorsunuz," zamir ise kelimesine râcidir. takdim, (câr ve mecrûrur muteallakinın üzerine takdim) edilmesi; tahsis içindir. Cümle, "Vermeye yeitenmeyin," failinden hâl'dir. Yâni: Habis (kötü ve haram) şeylere kast edip onları İnfâk olarak vermeyin." Tahsis, hususiyetle onların habis (kötü) malı infâk etmelerini tevbih (ve azarlama) içindir. Habis olan bir mal iyi bir mal ile beraber İnfâk edilip sadaka olarak verilmez. İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Onlar (müşrikler) daha Önce hurmanın çürüğünü ve kurusunu sadaka olarak veriyorlardı. Bundan nehiy olundular. "Alıcısı olmadığınız, İnfâk ediyorsunuz," fiilinin vavından haldir. Yâni halbuki siz, muamelelerinizin hiçbirinde vakitlerin hiçbir vaktinde vecihlerin hiçbirinde habis bir malı almazsınız. "Siz göz yummadan," Ancak, kendisinde gözlerinizi yumduğunuz zaman veya ancak göz yummanızla kabul edeceğiniz şeyleri İnfâk etmeyin. Yâni, sizin bir adamda bir hakkınız olsa. adam da alacağınıza karşılık işe yaramayan şeyler getirse, temiz hakkınız yerine kötüsünü verse, hakkinizin zayi' olma korkusuyla ve ona olan ihtiyacınızdan dolayı ancak göz yumup alırsınız, demektir."göz yumarak," fiili, bir kişi gözlerini kapattığı ve görmemeklizkten geldiği zaman, senin: "Falanca kişi, bazı haklarını görmezlikten gelip gözlerini yumdu" sözünden gelmektedir. Bayii (satıcı) kişiyle: "Gözlerini yum" yani noksanlığı isteme sanki sen hiç görmüyor muşun gibi ol, demektir. "Ve Allah'ın ganî olduğunu bilin." İnfâklarınızdan ganidir. Sizin menfaatiniz için Allah sizlere infâkı emrediyor. Bu emirde, insanların ilimleri zahirî olmasıyla beraber, onların habis (kötü) malı sadaka olarak verme işleri ve bununla da Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sânını bilmemelerini ilân etmeleridir. Çünkü bu türlü şeyleri sadaka olarak vermek o sadakayı veren kişinin itikadını ortaya koymaktadır. Çünkü o sadakaları alan kendisiyle asî olduğu şeye muhtaçtır. Belki daha büyük bir zarardadır. "Hamîdtir." Büyük nimetlerine karşı hamd ve övgüye layıktır. Sadaka Veren Çiftçi Bil ki. sadaka veren kişi, çifçiye benzer. Çiftçi, meyve (ve ürünjlerin olacağına inancı tam olursa, ziraat ve ekine dört elle sarılır. Arzusunun gerçekleşmesi (iyi verim almak için tohumların en iyilerini eker. Çünkü iyi tohumların, iyi ürünler ve çok mahsûl alınmasında büyük tesiri vardır. Sadaka veren kişi de böyledir. Çünkü Allah'a, ölümden sonra dirilişe, sevap ve cezalandırılmaya olan imanı arttıkça, arzusunun gerçekleşmesi için. sadakasını arttıracağı gibi, malın iyisini sadaka olarak verir. "Her halde, Allah, zerre miskaali zulmetmez. Ve eğer bir hasene olursa, onu kat kat artırır; bir de tarafından azîm bir ecir verir. Kul, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri için verdiği gibi. yanında bulunanı da korumayı sever. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onu sevdiği şeyle mükâfatlandırır; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: "İhsân'ın cezası elbette ihsan.... Bu âyet-i Kerîme, kazancın helâl olduğuna delâlet eder. Geçimin en güzel yolu. ticâret ve ziraattir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Muhakkak ki kişinin yediği şeylerin en temizi (ve helâli) eliyle kazandığıdır. Muhakkak ki onun çocuğu da kazanandandır. Bu şekilde sadakaların en temizi kişinin elinin emeğiyle kazanıp verdiği sadakadır. Buyuruldu: Hazineden kantarlarca altın bahşiş almak; çalışarak elde edilen bir kırat kadar olmaz. İyilik Kötülüğü Önler Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdu: "Bir kul, kazandığı haram malı sadaka vermeye kalkışmasın. Çünkü bu ondan kabul edilmeyeceği gibi, hakkında bereketli de olmaz. Yine böyle bir malı arkasından terk edip geriye bırakırsa bu haram mal onun cehennemdeki azığı (ve onun cehennemde kalma süresinin ziyâde olmasına vesile) olur. Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kötüyü kötü ile silmez. Ancak kötüyü iyilikle silip önler. Doğrusu habis ( pis ve murdar) olan şey, habisi (pis ve murdarı) temizlemez. Ağaç Dikmek Sadakadır Infâk ve sadakanın yolları çoktur... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri şöyle buyurdular: Herhangi bir Müslüman bir ağaç diker veya bir ziraat ekerse, ondan insan yer, veya kuş ya da herhangi vahşî bir hayvan yerse o kişi için sadaka olur. Bir Ölçek Altından Hayırlı Olan Dua Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ashabını sadaka vermeye teşvik ediyordu. İnsanlar da sadaka vermeye başladılar. Ebu Ümâmetü'l-Bâhilî (r.a.) hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'ın yanında oturuyordu. Sürekli dudaklarını hareket ettirip kıpırdatıyordu. Efendimiz {s.a.v.) hazretleri ona sordular: -"Sen dudaklarını hareket ettiriyorsun, ne diyorsun?" 0: -"İnsanların sadakalar verdiklerini görüyorum. Sadaka olarak verebileceğim bir şey yanımda yok. Ben de kendi içinde: "Allah noksan sıfatlardan münezzehtir. Hamd Allah'a mahsustur. Allah büyüktür," diyorum, dedi. Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Şu (söylediğin) kelimeler, senin için kendisini tasadduk edeceğin bir müd (ölçek) altından daha hayırlıdır." (1/430) 0 halde akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, gece ve gündüz ezkâra devam etmelidir. Her vakit ve her zaman hulûsi niyet ve yakîn ile fakir ve miskinlere sadakalar vermelidir. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Keramet ve civanmertlik, ekmek vermekledir. Sözler boş yere davul vurmaktır. Hikâye (sadaka) (İskender devamlı halka açık meslis kurardı. Halk gelip maddî ve manevî isteklerde bulunurdu. 0 da halkın ihtiyacını karşılardı. Zamanla halk zengin oldu. Yine) İskender bir gün umumî meclise oturdu. 0 gün kimse ondan bir şey istemedi. İskender: -"Vallahi! Ben bu günü mülk saltanatımdan saymam!" dedi. Kendisine denildi: -"Ey Melik! Neden bu günü saltanatından saymıyor sunuz?" İskender: -"Çünkü melikliğin lezzet ve tadı ancak, rağbet edenlerin isteklerini yerine getirmek, üzüntülü insanlara yardım eli uzatıp onlara yardımda bulunmak ve iyi insanları mükâfatlandırmakla olur. Ben de bu gün bunları yaşadım!" dedi. Sofu Kimdir? Sırrı Sakat? (k.s.) hazretleri, sofiyi vasfederken (tarif ederken) şöyle buyurdular: Sofuların (yemek) yiyişi hastanın yiyişi gibidir. Uykuları ise çok ağır hastaların uykuları gibidir. Dünyanın mülklerinden soyuldukları için onlara fakirler adı verilmiştir. Sofu kişi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsını talep etmek için, malını ve ruhunu harcamadıkça dünya sahibidir. (Onun her şeyi dünyalıktır.) Dünya ise (hakka) vâsıl olmaya manidir. Sana iysâr (başkalarını kendine tercih) etmeni kemâliyle fakirliği tavsiye ederim. Şeytan Fakirlikle Korkutur OüsIIül "Şeytan sizi fakirlikle korkutur." Yakında olacak olan şeyleri haber vermektir. Bu da haber veren cihetinden zamandan bir şey veya başka bir şey üzerine terettüp etmiştir. "va'd" kelimesi, serde de kullanılır, hayır'da kullanıldığı gibi... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdular: "Ateş!... Allah onu küfredenlere va'd buyurdu kî o fena akıbettir. Âyet-i Kerîmenin manâsı: Şeytan, sizi fakirlikle korkutuyor, demektir. Şeytan insana (vesvese vererek) ona: "Malına sımsıkı yapış, onu tut, malını sadaka olarak verdiğin zaman elbette fakir düşersin," der. "Ve çirkin çirkin şeylere teşvik ediyor." Çirkin hasletleri size emretmektedir. Sizi cimrilik ve sadaka vermemekte, âmirin memuruna emredilen işte dayatması ve emri gibi, dayatmakta ve emretmektedir. Arablar, cimriliğe "fahiş" adını verirler. Allah ise size va'd buyuruyor." İnfâk (ve sadaka) konusunda. "Mağiret" Günahlarınız için yani günahlarınızın bağışlanmasına vesile: "Ondan (lutfünden)" Allah azze ve celle hazretleri kendi lutfünden, "Ve fazla bir kâr." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katından ondan bir fazl-u kerem ve lütuf, demektir. İnfâk ettiklerinizin yerine ondan daha çoğunu ve ondan daha fazlasını dünyada vermek ve âhirette de kat kat sevap vermeyi Allah size vaad ediyor, demektir. Bunda şeytanı yalanlamak da vardır. Allah'ın kudreti geniş (vasi1)" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kudret ve fazl-u keremi geniştir. İntaklarınızdan dolayı size vaat ettiği bağışlama ve İnfâkın yerini doldurmaya gücü yeter "Alimdir." İlmi her şeyi hakkıyla bilmeye baliğdir. Sizin İnfâklannızı gereğince biliyor. Bundan dolayı ecir ve sevaplarınızın zayi' olması mümkün değildir. Hikmet Verilenler "(Allah) hikmet verir." Kur'ân-i Kerîmin vaaz (ve hikmetli Öğüt)leri, demektir. Vermenin manâsı, tenbih, ilim'de muvafakkıyetler vermek ve ilimle amel etmektir. Yâni onları açıklar ve onunla amel etmek başarısını verir, demektir. "Dilediğine Kullarından dilediğine verir. Aİlâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kuluna hikmeti, onun çalışması, ilminin ihata etme derecesi ve fazlının gereği olarak verir. Âyetlerin zımnında (manâsının içinde) bulunan yüksek hikmetleri açıklayanları (bazı âyetleri ve aklı) size verdiği gibi. Sizin bütün menfaat ve faydalarınız bütün çevresinde dönmektedir. Bu hikmetleri ganimet bilin. Onunla amel etmek için birbirinizle yarışın, koşun. Burada bulunan ism-i mevsûl yani, kelimesi, "verir" fiilinin birinci mefûlüdür. Kendisiyle inayet için ikincisi onun üzerine takdim olundu, "Hikmet verilene ise," İlim ve amel verilen ise, "Çok bir hayır verilmiş demektir." Çok hayır verilmiştir. Muhakkak ki bu durumda kendisine dünya ve âhiret saadeti verilmiştir. Ve tezekkür etmez." Hikmetten verilenlerden vaaz almaz. Temiz Akıl Sahipleri "Bunu ancak temiz akıllılar anlar." Vehim şaibelerinden hâlis ve hevâ (nefsin heveslerine) meyletmekten kurtulmuş olan sağlam akıl sahipleri, demektir. Onlardan ("temiz akıl sahiplerinden) murad, "hukemâ" dır. Allâme (geniş bir ilim sahibi, ilimleriyle tam amel eden hikmet sahipleridirler. Her mükellef için kullanılmaz; velevki akıl sahipleri olsalar bile. Zîrâ aklı hevâ ve hevesinin üzerine galip olmayan kişi gerçek manâ'da aklından faydalanamaz. Sanki aklı yoktur. Kur'ân-I Kerîm İlmi Verilenler Denildi ki, kendisine Kurân-ı Kerîm ilmi verilen kişinin dünyalıkları için dünya ehline karşı mütevazı olması ve onlara alçak gönüllü davranması, yakışmaz... Çünkü ona verilen Kur'ân ilimleri çok hayırdır. Ondan daha büyük bir hayır düşünülemez. Dünya ise az bir metâ'dır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Kur'ân, (ve kendisine kur'ân ilmi verilen) zengindir. Ondan sonra (ondan daha büyük bir) zenginlik yoktur." Şeytanın Vesvese Yolları Bu âyet-i Kerîme'de işaret edilen manâlar: Muhakkak ki şeytan fakirdir: bunun için de zahirî olarak fakirliği vaad eder. Şeytan hakikatte çirkinliği emreder. "çirkinlikler" kelimesi, aslında bütün kötülükleri kendisinde toplayan bir isimdir. Çünkü şeytanın fakirlik vaat etmesi, "çirkinlikler" kelimesinin bütün manâlarını tazammun etmektedir. Şeytan insana şu çirkinlikleri vaat eder: 1. Cimrilik 2. Hırs, 3. Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinden (rahmetinden) ümidini kesmek, 4. Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin vaadlerinden şek ve şüpheye düşürmek: 5. Mahlûkâtın rızkını verdiği, 6. İnfâk eden insanlara, yerine başka mallar vereceği ve iyiliklere kat kat sevap vereceği gibi ilâhî vaadlerden insana vesvese vermek. 7. Allah'a sû-i zann, 8. Allah'a tevekkül etmeyi terk etmek, 9. Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin kavl-i şerifini tekzip etmek, 10.Kur'an-ı Kerîmi yalanlamak, 11.Aİlâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin fazl-ü keremini (ve nimetlerini) unutmak, 12.Küfrân-ı nimet (nankörlük) etmek, 13. Hak'dan yüz çevirmek, 14.Haik'a (ve onların yanlışlıklarına) yönelmek, 15. Aİlâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden recâ ve ümidi kesmek, 16. Kalbi Aİlâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka şeylere bağlamak, 17. Şehvetlere tâbi olmak, 18. Dünyevî haz ve (kısmetleri) âhiret üzerine tercih etmek, 19. İffeti terk etmek, 20. Kanaati elden bırakmak, 21. Dünya sevgisine sarılmak. Dünya sevgisi bütün hataların başı ve her türlü belânın tohumudur, (i/431) Kimin kalbine şeytanın vesvese kapılarından biri açılırsa, o kişi yakında bütün bu âfetlere uğrayacaktır. Kim bu kapıları (şeytanın vesvese yollarını) kapatırsa, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ona çeşit çeşit kerametlerle ikrâm'da bulunur ve Allah onun derecelerini yükseltir. Hikmet Nedir? "Allah'ın kudreti geniş, ilmi çoktur." Şeytanın vesveselerinden kaçınan kişiye Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, hikmet verir. Hikmet, bir mevhibe~i ilâhîdir ki, Cemâl ve Celâl sıfatlarının tecelli ettiklerinde ve hâlikiyyet sıfatlarının müşâhedesiyle halkıyyet sıfatlarının fena bulması anında peygamberlerin ve evliyanın kalblerine verilir. Bu durumda manâların hakikat ve sırlan kendisine açılır. Bu sırlar esrarı gizlilikler de gizlilikleri doğurur... Hikmetin hakikati, Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin sıfatlarından bir nurdur. Aİlâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onun kullarından dilediği kişinin aklını kuvvetlendirir. İşte bu, akılların aklî ve naklî burhan (ve delillerden) tedârik edip elde ettikleri şeylerin cinsinden değildir. Akıl İle Bilinen Şeyler Ma'kûl (akıl ile bilinen) şeyleri bilmek, din ehliyle kâfirlerin arasında müşterektir. Herkes bunda ortaktır... Ma'kûl: Aklın, aklî bir delil ile üzerinde hükmettiği şey demektir. Bu ise dirayetle âkil eden ve okumakla bilen herkese müyesser olan bir şeydir. Kim aklını vehim ve hayâlin şaibelerinden saf ve duru bir hâle getirirse, onun aklı ma'kûl olan şeyleri, deliller ve aklî dirayetle idrak eder. Kim aklını bu âyetlerden arındırmazsa o kişi, ma'kûl olan şeyleri okuyarak ve ustâd bir mürşidin anlatması ve akıl erdirmesiyle anlar. Hikmet bu kabil'den şeyler değildir. "Ve bunu ancak temiz akıllılar anlar." Bunlar, insanî aklın kabuğuyla kanaat etmeyip, belki peygamberler (a.s.)'a tâbi olmakla onun (aklın) özünü ve içini elde etmeye çalışan kişilerdir. Onları, insanî aklın kabuğunun zulümâtından Rabbani mevâhib'in nurlarının özüne çıkarırlar. Bu nura nail olmayan kişilere nasîp olmayan şeyler, onlar için tahakkuk eder. Allah kime bu nuru vermezse o kişi için bu nura nail olamaz. Uyan! Ey mağrur ve gurur diyarı (aldanma evi olan dünya ile avunan kişi) aldanan şeytan sizi Allah ile aldatmasın. "O halde sakının dünya hayat sizi aldatmasın ve sakının o mağrur sizi Allah'a güvendirmesin. Söyleyen ne güzel söylemiş: Sen bak ki kaza nereden geldi? Bazen başkasının kabrine dayandırır... Kötülüklerden dolayı feryâd-ü figân etmek bizim nefsimizdendir. Bazen iblîs'in doğru olduğundan korkuyorum! Ahlâkullah Rasûlüllah (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Muhakkak ki Allah'ın sağı (yed-i kudreti) doludur. Onu hiçbir İnfâk ve harcama eksiltmez. Gece ve gündüz durmaksızın akar (sürekli İnfâk ve inâm'da bulunur). Görmez misiniz? Göklerin ve yerin yaratılışından bu yana Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri sürekli İnfâk ve inam etmektedir. Bu onun sağ'ında (yed-i kudretinde) olanı asla eksiltmemiştir. Onun arşı su üzerindedir. Onun diğer elinde (yed-i kudretinde) kabz (tutup almak) vardır. Allah yükseltir ve alçaltın" Mü'min Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ahlâkı ile ahlaklan malıdır. Fakirlere karşı cömert olur. Şeytanın, fakirlik korkusu gibi kendisine vermiş olduğu vesveseyi defeder. Rızıkların anahtarı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yedi kudretindedir. Allah mutlak olarak (iyi ve kötü ayırımı yapmadan) rızık verir. İnfâk Ve Adaklarınızı Allah Bilir " Her ne," Şart kelimesidir. Umûm içindir. "Nafaka verdiniz," Hangi İnfâk ve harcama olursa olsun. Hak veya bâtıl yolda; gizli veya aşikâr; az veya çok verdiğiniz şeyi, "Veya adadınızsa," "Adak," kalbi bir şey üzerine akdetmek ve onu işlemeyi lüzumlu görmektir. Şeriatta senin, iyiliği veya şeriattaki benzerini yapmaya kendini mecbur görmendir. Bundan dolayı bir kişi, münferid secde yapmayı nezretse, İmâm-ı Âzam Ebû Hanîfe Hazretleri ve ashabına göre, tilâvet olmaksızın bu secdesi caiz olmaz. "Adak'tan," "Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretle Adak ister taat ve ibâdette olsun, isterse ma'siyette olsun, ister şartlı, isterse şartsız olsun, ister mala taalluk etsin, isterse, namaz, oruç ve benzerleri gibi fiillere alakalı olsun. "Her halde Allah onu bilir;" Bu kavl-i şerifin sonunda bulunan zamir, C " Her ne." keli¬mesine aiddir. Yâni, elbette Allâhü Teâlâ o amele göre size karşılık verecektir. Eğer İnfâk ve adaklarınız hayır ise mükâfatınız hayır olacaktır. Yok eğer harcama adaklarınız şer ise mutlaka cezanızda kötü olacaktır. Bu kavl-i şerif, terğîb, teşvik, terhîb, korkutma vaad, müjde ve vaîd, cehennem azabından haber vermedir. Zalimlerin Yardımcısı Yoktur "Fakat zâlimlerin yoktur." (İnfâkta zulmün manâsı) 1 - Harcama ve adakları isyan yolunda yapmak, 2- Sadakalara mâni olmak. 3- Adaklarını ifâ etmemeleri, 4- Habis (pis malı) İnfâk etmeleri, 5- Riya ile İnfâk etmek, 6- Minnet (başa kakma ile İnfâk etmek). 7- Eziyet (gönül incitmeyle) İnfâk etmek, 8- Veya bunlardan başka zulüm manâsını tazammun eden bir halde malını harcarsa, demektir. Zulmün manâsı, bir şeyi, hakkı olduğu yerin dışına koymak demektir. "Yardımcıları" Yardımcı ve avâneleri yoktur. Onlara yardım edip, onlan Allah'ın azabından ve cezalandırmasından kurtaracak kimse yoktur. Onlara şefaat da yoktur. Onları müdafaa edecek hiç kimse de yoktur. "yardımcılar" kelimesinin cemi olarak gelmesi, "zalinller" kelimesine mukabil gelmesi içindir. zulmedenlerden hiçbir zâlimin, yardımcı olanlardan yardımcısı yoktur, demektir. Sadakalar Günahları Siler "Sadakaları açık verirseniz, o ne İyi;" Sadakaları izhâr etmeniz, o sadakaları açıkça vermek ne güzel şeydir; riya (gösteriş) ve sum'â (söylesinler) niyeti olmadıkça... Bu. açıkça vermek farz olan zekâtlardadır. Nafile olan sadakalar da ise gizli vermek efdaldir. Ve şu âyet-i Kerîmeyle de bu manâ kasd ediliyor: 'Ve eğer onları gizler de," Onları gizlice vermeniz. "Ve fukaraya öyle verirseniz," Umulur ki fakirlere sadaka verme şeklini açıklaması (1/432) açık olarak vermek vacip olmasıyla beraber, gizli olarak vermekte karışıklık ve iltibas'a yol açabilir. Çünkü zengin çoğu kere. fakirlik korkusunu taşır ve gizü bir şekilde sadakanın kabulüne bir adım atar. Bunu insanların yanında yapamaz. Sadakaların Aşikâr Ve Gizli Verilmelerinde Ölçü "Bu sizin için daha hayırlıdır." Sadakayı gizlemek sizin için açık olarak vermekten daha hayırlıdır. Kabul eden her şeyde niyet sahih olduğu zaman, böyledir, lu nafilelerde ve mal ile tarif edilmeyen şeylerde böyledir. Vaciblerde ise hüküm, bunun aksinedir. Kendisine uyulması in, farzları cemaat ile kılmak; nafile namazları da evde (gizlice) lak efdaldir. Töhmet ve sû-i zan nefyedilmelidir. Hatta tezkiye edilen kişi. rayı. tanımayan kişi olsa bile zulmet korkusundan gizlenmesi ka efdaldir. Abbâs (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: âfile sadakaları gizli vermek, aşikâr vermekten yetmiş kat dahl|istündür. Farz olan sadakaların aşikâr verilmesi ise, gizli verili,\sinden yirmi beş kat daha efdaldir." " Allâhü Teâlâ: "Günahlarınızdan bir kısmına keffâaBolur;" 'ebğîzıyyedir. Hazretl bir kısm Ve "Ve hem Allah her ne yaparsanız." Esrar (gizli) ve aşikâr şeylerden ne yaparsanız: "Haberdardır." Bu sadakaları gizli vermeye teşviktir. Nafile Sadakalar İmam Fahreddin er-Râzî (r.h.) hazretleri, nafile sadakaların gizli olarak verilmesinde birçok yönden faziletli olduğunu zikrettiler. Birincisi: Sadakaları gizli olarak vermek; riya ve sum'â (desinler düşüncesinden) en uzak şeydir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, işittirici (desinler diye amel eden), mürâi (gösteriş yapan) ve başa kakan kişilerin amellerini kabul etmez. Sadaka hakkında konuşmak, hiç şüphesiz o sum'â (halka duyurmak ve desinler) istediği içindir. Sadakayı insanların içinde (toplu oldukları yerde) vermek ise riya (gösteriş) istediği içindir. Ama sadakaları gizlemek ve sadakalar hakkında hiç konuşmamak ise onlar hakkında ihlaslı olduğuna delâlet eder. Kavim (bazı müminler) sadakayı gizleme konusunda çok ileri gittiler. Hiç kimsenin kendisini tanımaması için çalıştılar. Bazıları sadakalarını (sessizce) a'mâ (körlerin) ellerine tutuşturdular. Bazıları da sadakalarını fakirlerin yollarına bıraktılar. Bazıları fakirlerin oturdukları yere götürüp koydular. Fakirler böylece sadakayı görüp alıyor ve o parayı kimin oraya bıraktıklarını görmezlerdi. (Sadaka taşları321 gibi...) Bazıları fakir uyurken fakirin elbisesine bağladılar. Bazıları da başkaların vasıtasıyla sadakalarını fakirlere ulaştırdılar. İkincisi: Sadakasını gizlediği zaman, insanların arasında bir şöhret medih (övgü) ve ta'zîm hâsıl olmaz. Bu nefse karşı çok şiddetli ve meşakkatli olur. Onun için bu daha çok sevabı icabetti rir. Üçüncüsü: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şu mübarek hadis-i şerifleridir. "Sadakanın en faziletlisi, az olup çalışarak elde edilen şeyin gizli olarak bir fakire verilmesidir. Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Muhakkak ki kul, gizlilikte bir amel işler, Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri de onun amelini gizli olarak yazar. Eğer kişi o yaptığı ameli izhâr ederse, gizlilikten nakledilip, aleniyyet (aşikâr olmuş amel olarak) yazılır. Eğer yapmış olduğu ameli konuşmaya başlar ve başkalarına anlatırsa, gizlilik ve alenivet olmaktan nakledilip, riya olarak yazılır. Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: "Yedi kimse vardır ki Allah, kendi gölgesinden başka hiçbir gölgenin bulunmadığı o günde onları kendi gölgesinde gölgelendirir. Âdil imâm, Allah'a ibâdetten neşe alan genç, Kalbi mescidlere bağlı olan kişi, camiden çıktığı zaman, bir daha oraya dönesiye kadar... Allah için birbirlerini seven iki adam... Allah sevgisinden dolayı bir araya gelen ve ayrılan kimseler... Yalnız kaldığında Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikredip ağlayan kişi. Kendisini hüsn-ü cemâl ve makam sahibi bir kadın çağırdığında: "Ben Allah'tan korkuyorum," diyen adam, Bir sadaka ile sadaka veren; fakat verdiği sadakayı gizleyen; hatta sol eli sağ elinin ne verdiğini bilmez. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Gizli sadaka Rabbin gadabını söndürür. Amma sadakayı izhâr etmenin caiz olmasının yönü ise, eğer insan, sadakasını izhâr ettiğinde insanların kendisine tâbi olarak sadaka vereceklerini bilirse işte o zaman sadakasını izhâr etmesi daha faziletli olur.